


Werewolf Brian AU

by bowshocks, gokailyger84, sin_grumps



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowshocks/pseuds/bowshocks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokailyger84/pseuds/gokailyger84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_grumps/pseuds/sin_grumps
Summary: An AU created by myself, bowshocks and sin_grumpsWhat if Brian was bitten by a Werewolf in London?An exploration from that time and up to his joining grumpsThis AU is in a back and forth conversation format between three people with several fully fleshed out fics and those chapters will be marked as suchLZ=lygerzeroSG=sin_grumpsBH=Bowshocks(there isn't much NSFW.  It will be marked)





	1. London Night Attack

LZ-During the first year Brian is teaching in London, he is attacked one night by a Werewolf.

It’s the end of the second semester and Brian is up late grading essays. He’s trying to get them out of the way because he has a planned two week trip back to the states. First to visit his family in New Jersey and then out to L.A. to work with Dan. He’s been looking forward to the trip home, as it’ll be his first time going home, since moving to London. 

While he’s grading Brian sees his coffee mug is empty. He goes to his kitchen to get more and realizes he’s completely out. He decides to go to the all night corner store near his apartment. 

Bundling up, as its still pretty cold at night during March, Brian walks to the store, makes his purchase and heads back. As he’s walking he can’t help but notice the full moon, high and bright in the sky. 

He suddenly hears a sound. Like a dog growling or something. Whirling around, Brian sees glowing yellow eyes and a mouth full of teeth flying towards him. Automatically throwing up his arms in defense, Brian is knocked hard to the ground, the back of his head slamming onto the concrete causing him to cry out in pain. He squints open his eyes to see a large wolf on top of him, glaring and snarling down at him. Without warning the wolf thrusts forward trying to bite Brian, who twists to the side, trying to avoid the sharp teeth. 

He screams as the wolf’s jaw clamps down onto his shoulder. The razor like teeth piercing through his jacket and shirt, sinking deep into his skin. Intense pain spreads through Brian’s body. His body begins convulsing. He can hear his rapidly beating heart grow louder. The sounds of fabric tearing and bones breaking fill the night air, mixed with Brian’s cries of pain. His body jerking uncontrollably, as it grows and changes. 

After what feels like hours, Brian opens his eyes and unsteadily pushes up to his feet. His body feels sore and unusually heavy. His right shoulder in particular is burning. He sways to the side, losing his balance and catches himself on a nearby light pole. He looks down to see clawed feet standing in a mix of blood and torn clothes. Brian yelps and moves back. 

He immediately notices that the clothes are his. Looking back down at the odd feet, he sees they are attached to himself. More accurately, they’re his paws. Feeling his breathing start to pick up, Brian lifts his hands to find they have become large paw-like claws. Looking at the rest of his body revealed more fur and thick bi-pedal legs. A long bushy tail hanging behind him. 

Stumbling to the glass window of a closed store, Brian gasps in shock at the blur eyed wolf staring back. A beam of light suddenly shines on him. Brian whips his head around to see a figure in the distance holding a flashlight. They were yelling at him. Brian just stared not sure what to do. But then the figure, who turned out to be a policeman, pulled out a gun and began running towards Brian, shouting loudly. 

Brian’s body seemed to move on auto pilot. He grabbed his bloody shredded clothes and took off at a clumsy run down an alley way, just as two shots rang out, one grazing his ear. Brian never looked back, continuing to run, until he ended up in a park. Sitting down at the base of a trunk, he tried to calm himself down. Stop himself from hyperventilating. 

Once he calms himself, Brian looks down at his now changed hands. As illogical as it seems, he’s obviously become a werewolf. He knows he’s not dreaming because he still feels sore and he distantly remembers the extreme pain he was in. Not to mention the still burning sensation in his shoulder. The shoulder where the wolf creature bit him. He needed to get back home. If werewolves were anything like the lore he remembered, he should change back once the sun rises. Going to anyone for help in his current state was out of the question. Being a scientist himself, he knew what would happen if he was caught. No doubt becoming a specimen and the subject of many hopeful students papers. 

Brian’s ears twitched. A sound coming from a nearby bush. He looked up just in time to see a rabbit run out. Brian’s mind suddenly blacked out. When he came to, Brian looked down to see he was on all fours and a half-eaten rabbit carcass was on the ground before him. Brian felt his stomach turn. Backing away from the kill, he vomited in a bush. Wiping his mouth, only to recoil at the smeared blood on his fur covered arm, Brian let out a frustrated whimper. Why did this have to happen? 

Wandering back to the tree where his clothes were, he found his keys and wallet. Grabbing the two items, he focused his mind on going home and began the long trek. Once he was safe inside, he could try and figure out this new and terrifying situation.

LZ-Also because of this, when Brian visits Dan, he insists on getting a hotel room instead of staying with Dan and Barry. He’s pretty sure that the full moon triggers the change but doesn’t want to take a risk. He’s also a bit more distant and since this is his first visit, Brian’s behavior is what plants the “band breaking up” seed in Dan’s mind.


	2. Brian Dealing Alone

BH **-** imagine having to process something that terrifying all on your own

LZ-Yep alone in a different country with high profile responsibilities. Becoming a werewolf was the last thing Brian needed.

SG-now i'm wondering how the london times were. did wolf!bri ever think to Dan during transformation times? did he howl in agony bc his Danny wasn't there?

LZ-His wolf side would feel like somethings missing. He’s very lonely. Barricaded in his territory all night long. Unable to feed himself. Not fully understanding his situation. Just knows that he has to stay away from people. But has this longing for the tall man in the picture by the bed.

BH-i imagine testing his abilities in his apartment is also when he figures out he can change at will except during full moons when he’s locked into it

LZ-Yep, the condition is on his mind a lot. He tries to remember the changes he went through that night and he notices his hand is changing and freaks out. With some testing he finds he can change at will but he’s smaller and most importantly it no longer hurts. He also finds that the wolf mind is stronger during full moon transformations.

The wolf mind eventually becomes a defense mechanism. On full moon nights Brian can’t help but worry about what would happen if he was caught. The wolf side picks up on this sense of not being seen and humans are Dangerous.

But because Brian also thinks about Dan a lot and uses him as a sense of comfort, the wolf didn’t attack Dan right away when he transformed before him. And Brian’s mind provided the recognition and the initial imprint for the wolf side.

LZ-Brian would eventually figure out a routine. Mark full moons on his calendar. Prepares food before hand. Maybe experiment with his new form. See what he’s able to do. Set out some books and work on his speaking, which he’s surprised he can do. Make a playlist of NSP songs and grump episodes for those lonely nights. Hearing Dan’s voice brings him comfort and makes the nights easier.

SG-this is so sweet and sad

i'm just picturing him lying on the floor with headphones on while listening to nsp and when Dan does particular harmonies or holds a note he does a smol awoo along with i

LZ-He probably also texts Dan the next morning. Just like an “I miss you.” And Dan replies saying it back and asks if he’s okay. Brian just says he had a rough night. Dan sees this happens like once or twice a month and because Brian doesn’t elaborate he just thinks it’s work related. But he does try to schedule a Skype call as soon as he can. Seeing Dan really helps Brian cope in the aftermath of his transformations.

SG-ooking like absolute hell and in more ways than just the ones that really happened

but gosh Dan's sunshine smile and hearing his voice helps a ton

LZ-Dan knows something is wrong and wishes he can help more but when he sees how Brian lights up when he sees him or he makes him laugh, Dan knows that this is all he can do until Brian opens up to him. Until then hopefully what Dan can offer will be enough

LZ-Dan Skype calling Brian the following morning after a full moon stuck in my head. Brian’s hair a mess, a few bruises on his body from clumsily moving around his tiny apartment in his new form but as soon as he sees Dan, his tired expression lights up and he can’t help but smile warmly at Dan. As if just seeing Dan wipes all his troubles away.


	3. (Fic) Dan Finds Out Brian's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Brian changes after seeing the full moon. This was later changed to as soon as the sun sets on full moon nights

* * *

“What’s a word that rhymes with schlong?”

Brian looked up from the notebook he was writing in and stared across the table at his partner.

“Danny, at this point anything that sounds similar will probably work.” He said. 

Dan looked up in thought before nodding to himself and writing in his own notebook. After a few minutes he stopped and looked at his phone, letting out a low whistle.

“Wow, it’s late. We’ve been at this for hours.” 

Brian nodded, closing his notebook and taking a sip from his mug of tea.

“I agree. We’ve made a decent amount of progress, don’t you think?” 

Dan nodded, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. 

“Yeah, but man, I am not looking forward to driving across town.” 

Brian smiled, leaning his head on his hand. 

“Tomorrow’s an off day for you, isn’t it?” 

“Yep, two days off. And for once I don’t have anything planned.” Dan said, walking into the kitchen to refill his glass. 

“Well, just crash here tonight. I’m off tomorrow and don’t have plans either.” Brian called out behind him.

Dan laughed, as he opened the refrigerator, taking out the pitcher of tea. 

“How do I know you’re not just trying to get me into your bed?” He joked.

Brian snorted. 

“My dear Daniel, you will definitely know when I’m seducing you.”

Dan walked back into the room, grin on his face. 

“Ah, so you don’t deny that you want me?” 

Brian rolled his eyes, chuckling.

“When have I ever denied it? It’s not some secret.” 

Dan laughed. 

“Well, that’s true.” He then paused looking at the window. 

“Did you know there’s supposed to be a Super Full Moon tonight?” He asked.

Brian shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Think I heard something about that.” He said, glancing at his calendar hanging on the wall. 

A bright red circle highlighting the current day stared back. 

“Well, let’s see if it’s up. Those things are awesome.” Dan said, walking to the window, grabbing the closed curtains.

“Danny, wait!” Brian yelled, jumping to his feet. 

“Wait for what?” Dan asked as he threw open the curtains. 

The moon shone bright in the night L.A. sky, larger than usual, as it was now closer to the earth.

Brian’s eyes widened as he stared out the window, his gaze locked on the full moon, unable to turn away. 

“It’s beautiful.” Dan said as he continued looking out the window, unaware of what was happening behind him.

Brian’s breathing began to quicken. Chest rising and falling rapidly. He could hear his heartbeat increasing. So loud, thumping in his ears. His hand tightened on his chair, crushing the wood into splinters.

Dan whirled around at the sound. His eyes widening at the sight before him.

“…Brian?” 

Brian didn’t reply, his eyes still fixed on the soft glow of the moon. 

He could feel the changes rippling through him. His body convulsing, growing larger. Grayish hair rapidly sprouting all over his skin. The sound of bones breaking and reconfiguring filled the air. 

Brian dropped to his knees as his bones realigned and locked into place. His fingernails lengthening into sharp claws. His nose began to darken, elongating, teeth sharpening and filling his newly formed snout. His ears becoming pointed and repositioning to the top of his head. His spine stretching, breaking free of his skin, forming into a large fur covered tail.

The entire transformation took no more than five minutes but for Brian it felt longer. 

His senses heightened, he broke his gaze from the moon, focusing in on the being before him. A low warning growl began to emanate from his throat.

There was a stranger in his territory.

Dan stared, frozen in horror, at what used to be his best friend. He watched, immobilized as the wolf creature pushed itself up onto it’s hind legs, looming over Dan’s six foot frame. Dan shrank back as those familiar piercing blue eyes glared down at him. 

Not a trace of recognition in them. 

The growling grew in volume as the wolf’s claws twitched as if in anticipation. Waiting for Dan to make a move.

Dan swallowed thickly. 

“…B-Brian? I-is that you?” Dan asked, his voice trembling with fear. “I-It’s me…Danny.”

Brian’s ears twitched. The growling fading away. 

He leaned forward, causing Dan to take a slow step back, pressing himself flat against the wall as a large snout closed in on him.

Dan turned his head away, clenching his eyes shut as a wet nose pressed against his chest, sniffing him with such force that his shirt lifted from his skin.

“ _Please don’t eat me. Please don’t eat me.”_ Dan repeated in his mind. He had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen.

Brian suddenly pulled away with a jerk, his eyes widening.

“D-Danny?” He uttered out, his voice deep and raspy.

Dan opened his eyes in shock, turning his head to see Brian backing away, crouching down to the floor. His ears flattening back on top of his head, his large tail tucked between his legs. 

The words “I’m sorry.” drifting up to Dan’s ears, repeated over and over amongst a whining sound. 

Seeing the large intimidating creature curled in on itself, whimpering and looking no more dangerous than a puppy, filled Dan with concern, dampening the previous fear’s hold on him.

“Brian?”

Dan cautiously approached the wolf, pausing only when Brian peaked between his large claws. His ears rising and turning forwards.

“Y-You recognize me?” He asked. 

Brian nodded, lowering his claws.

“You Danny. Good. Friend. Important. Life better.” Brian said in broken sentences.

Dan smiled, moving closer. Now seeing his partner beneath all the fur, sharp teeth and claws. Slowly reaching out a hand, Dan ran his fingers through the thick gray fur atop Brian’s head.

Brian closed his eyes, taking comfort in the gentle petting. He shuffled closer, pushing into Dan’s chest, growling softly in content.

Dan brought up his other hand, lightly grabbing Brian’s arm. He looked over his friend’s changed form.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, mostly to himself.

Brian let out a huff.

“Scared. Danny hate. Leave. Brian alone.” 

Dan’s eyes softened. 

“Brian. I would never turn my back on you. You know that. We’re partners, best friends. For life.”

Brian pulled back, meeting Dan’s eyes.

“Truth?”

Dan smiled, leaning his head down, nuzzling into Brian’s fur.

“Yes, that’s the truth, Brian. It’ll take more than you being a werewolf to get rid of me. I promise.”

Brian then stuck out his tongue and licked Dan’s face, causing him to sputter in disgust at the sticky saliva covering him.

“Augh! Brian, gross!”

Rapid huffs came from Brian’s mouth. He was laughing.

“Love Danny.” He said.

Dan laughed, wrapping his arms around Brian’s body.

“Love you too, buddy.” 

LZ-Brian’s mind provided the recognition and the initial imprint for the wolf side. 

BH-ah, so since the wolf learns Dan is okay, he doesn’t get the urge to bolt off, either 

wolf, meeting Dan: it him!! 

SG-"friend!!!" 

BH-and on top of that there’s the rational part of Brian going “Danny!!” and “you better be good or else” to himself in turns 


	4. Werewolf Traits/Domestic Moments

BH-important question: i know Dan cooks Brian steaks but would he eat one raw

or would he consider that an insult

LZ-No he wouldn’t that’s why Dan was cooking them. He refuses to let those instincts fully take over

There may have been an incident the night he was turned in London that traumatized him (killing and eating the rabbit)

LZ-Brian trying to help Dan in the kitchen and causing a huge mess. Bath time for woof Brian!

BH-on a scale from 1 to "fuck this" how much does he fuss

LZ-Brian wouldn’t like it but it’s Danny and woof Brian will do practically anything for him. Danny says he needs a bath, then he needs a bath.

SG-but can he do it himself and just accept Dan's help bc it's nice and thoughtful, or does he actually need the help

LZ-He’s still awkward in that form since he avoids it as much as possible. And with fur all over, he probably wouldn’t do that good of a job. Dan would at least have to get his back.

Also Brian’s thought process is on a much more simpler level. While he can understand what is being said to him, his wolf mind may interpret it differently or try to simplify it. Like he could be covered in globs of food and not understand why he needs a bath. He’s effectively camouflaged his scent, now he can hunt more efficiently. But then he realizes that he doesn’t hunt. Danny makes his food and Danny wants him to bathe. Danny knows best. Danny is alpha. Do what Danny says.

BH-he’s not a fan of the wet fur but “Danny’s paying attention to me this is fun”

SG-oh god and then afterwards: human mind: "okay now just wait for a blow/air dry and/or help Danny with the towelling off" wolf mind: "shake fur"

BH-he’s got a lot of water trapped in his fur, too

human Brian is like “on second thought, i’m okay with this” bc Dan is sopping wet and he looks like a drowned rat

BH-Dan keeping Brian company and singing to him, and Brian can’t help but sing along

SG-Dan: [holds a tone in head voice]

wolf!Brian: "ooo..."

BH-"Danny's singing, gotta do it too

Dan's Sleep Schedule

SG-like to think that dan basically sees it as a night shift so he has to reverse his sleep schedule for these nights bc otherwise he'd be conked out with a giant bored wolf for the whole night and that's just pretty dumb

BH-awww he’s bored

i can see dan getting a little drowsy occasionally/nodding off and brian trying to be respectful about it by sitting quietly next to him

but his impatience gets the best of him and he tries to nudge dan awake

SG-sometimes dan slips up and forgets to reverse his schedule and tries to truck through an allnighter and it fucks him up but he wants to be there for brian anyway. as such he gets giggly and delirious from staying up for so long, surviving mostly on caffeine and sugar to keep himself up, and brian is just like "danny pls sleep"

BH-he definitely gets those moments where he’ll read the same page for 5 mins, or not realize he’s staring at a wall

or falling asleep while still on his feet

leaning forward and jerking awake at the last second

BH-yesssssssss

and maybe brian gently lifts his head with his snout asdfgf

SG-omfg get out that’s adorable

BH-and upon that, dan groans a little, closes his eyes and apologizes as he lets his chin rest on top of brian's snout/head

LZ-Dan would have to switch to a night schedule to stay up with Brian. Probably when Arin is in the know, they shift Dan’s schedule around full moons so it’s easier on him. No doubt it was difficult staying up all night and then having to grump the next day for several hours.

BH-consider: brian and dan going to sleep early, and as soon as the moon comes up there’s a little shifting under the covers and the wolf sits bolt upright all :D

LZ-“Danny time!”

Dan rolls over, burying himself further into the covers and Brian keeps nudging him with his snout. “Danny! Wake! No sleep! Up up! Moon night now!” Dan holds back a groan and opens his eyes to see sparkling blue eyes staring at him.  
“Danny!”  
Brian nuzzles against him and licks his face. “Love Danny!” A giggle escapes from Dan and he reaches out a hand and pets Brian’s head, a warm smile spreading across his face. He may be tired but Brian’s loving enthusiasm is infectious. He can’t help but feel happy to spend more time with his wolf.

SG-oh my god please that's so good

BH-lol i’m just imagining dan still half asleep and snuggling close before nodding off again, and brian lying on his side with his legs curled in trying to figure out what’s going on then he realizes dan’s fallen asleep again; cue more face licking and a plaintive howl or two

SG-how is dan even supposed to be able to keep himself awake when he has this warm cuddly giant dog next to him like come on lmao

BH-slips out of dan’s arms and pads out of bed then he bounds right back onto it and starts tugging dan’s blanket off him

brian is just as insistent and bothersome as a werewolf lmao

SG-makes for such a good contrast when the overwhelming love and affection shows up

BH-d: oh that’s you in there, alright

SG-annoy and pester danny but not too much don't go overboard don't want danny to be upset for real

BH-he winds up to jump on him and brian has to cut in like “WHOA WHOA hey no no we don’t do that, buddy”

“too big?” “yeah, way too big”

he gives up and flattens himself down next to dan until he feels an arm stretch across his back and pat his flank “gimme a minute, okay, b?”

SG-awwhwhwwww considerate ;;u;;

BH-he just wants to plaaaaaayyyy

Brian and Clothes 

BH-Brian gets fed up with shredding his clothes all the time so they end up getting him another, bigger set of clothes for when he has to transform and shit 

when he eventually changes back he's swimming in them   


SG-not to mention how it prevents him the potential embarrassment of constantly changing back nude 

it's not that much of a problem nowadays with Dan around but the first few years? big issue 

Brian's Size

SG-i've had wolf!au on the brain lately and now i can't unsee this being a little bit of woof side coming through - gotta make himself small bc he's so huge

which is hilarious given that arin and dan are giants compared to him in human form lmao

BH-oh no it’s adorable

if he’s sleeping in dan’s bed sometimes he’ll curl into a ball unconsciously while dan has his arms wrapped around him, and dan’s always just like “what are you doing lol”

SG-oh my god please that's so cute

like it's so ingrained in him since he was turned to try and keep a low head and not be too big everywhere, (especially given how the london days were basically him just isolating himself on moon nights) so now it's seeping through since he's getting used to being his own entire entity and not literally two halves

BH-now i’m picturing big ol’ werewolf!bri alternating between tiptoeing carefully and bounding through dan’s house

SG-once he's completely familiarized himself with the surroundings (and also after they're established so he's more comfortable there) he'll dash on through the place without so much as bumping into a corner but not at first, for sure

i’m imagining brian a little bit bigger than that and trotting around following dan through the house

SG-with clicky clacky feets

BH-you read my mind

does he do the thing where he gets so excited he rushes headlong into walls and nearly crashes into them while chasing stuff

maybe dan takes him outside for that sort of thing

SG-if you are implying that wolf form gets zoomies then yes

BH-gotta run gotta run gotta run

regular brian is always super tired afterwards and refuses to get out of bed

SG-awwhwhww that's adorable

maybe the first few times this happens he even wakes up sore like after a strenuous workout

didn't one of you write a thing where they rented a cottage in the middle of nowhere so brian could run in the forest or whatever? i can see this being the start that leads up to that. like now that he has his danny and doesn't feel like he needs to hide all the time like he did in london and before his secret was out, he has more energy in wolf form that can be expelled like this

BH-lyger did!

he’s got lots of energy as a wolf but none of it carries over to his human body haha

SG-Hed be in top notch running form if it did lol

SG-I cannot for the life of me type on mobile, gomen if that looked confusing for a while pfft

LZ-the first time Brian knocks something over at dan's house, he feels so guilty. he has the urge to go hide in a corner but his human side wants to face the music. so he ends up sitting next to the broken pieces, his ears flat on his head, head lowered to his front paws, sitting on the tail pulled between his legs and a soft whining slipping out of his throat. Dan sees him and sees the broken object and moves closer, causing Brian to tremble. Dan gives him a soft smile and kneels down, gently patting his head. "Are you injured?" he'd as in a low tone. Brian barely shakes his head in the negative and is surprised when Dan wraps his arms around him in a hug. "I'm not mad, Bri. You didn't mean to. It's okay." And the relief just flows out of Brian. "I sorry. No mean. Too big. I replace." He says, between his increasing whining. Dan chuckles, pressing a kiss to the side of his snout. "It's alright. As long as you're okay. You'll get used to my home in time." Dan pulls away and Brian is still hunched over. Dan knows it'll be a while before he's back to his normal hyperactive self. For now, all he can do is comfort him. "Come on Brian." He says, heading towards the kitchen. "Help me fix dinner and then we can cuddle on the couch." Brian's ears perk up. He usually doesn't get on any furniture while changed. Afraid to break or shed all over it. But Dan was still offering. And he get to help make food? His head rises up. And Cuddles? His tail begins to thump against the floor. A lot of firsts for him. He's getting excited. Dan notices the change in his demeanor and lets out an amused laugh. "We can fix your favorite, too." That gets Brian to his feet and he trots off happily behind Dan. "I help! Cuddle Danny! Happy times!"

BH-he gets to sit on the couch!!!

this is so cute, look how quickly dan cheers him up

SG-OH GOD IM DYING

Happy times!!!

BH-and helping in the kitchen sounds adorable omg

SG-He was so scared first!! My beb But then it was okay and im emotional

BH-he expects to get in trouble but the only thing dan cares about is if he’s okay

things can be replaced but he only has one cute werewolf bf

who occasionally gets stuck that way

LZ-He wants to be a good boy for his Danny

SG-A GOODE BOY

BH-he fetches utensils and packaged ingredients; as soon dan asks him for something he whips around and plucks it out of the cabinet/off the shelf or counter or wall and trots it back over

SG-he also tries using his "hands" but they are meant to be feet so it's confusing

BH-i forget if he has thumbs but if he does then the only real obstacle to him helping is how much space he takes up

lmfao same thought

LZ-He has thumbs but he has to be extra careful. He’s used to having everything prepared for him or before hand while changed but Danny wants his help and he’ll do his best

SG-it's a big inward battle between "this is feets, how do" and "i have literally been using these limbs all my life why are they useless now"

BH-agdjdgks yes

SG-in short, brian opts for the gentlest golden retriever grab for things just in case

i can also imagine that a similar dilemma to the hand thing also crops up in regards to how to stand/walk

all logic, even werewolf logic, dictates that he should still do everything standing up but there's still a part of him that's like "but am wolf, animal. not human. four legs"

(let it be known that i am not trying to emulate "woof speak", i'm using meme language i've learned from bird memes"

LZ-Back in London, it was a mixture of both. Standing on all fours and his hind legs. But since he’s gained caretakers in Dan and sometimes the others. He’s gotten into the habit of preferring all fours to keep himself smaller and lower than everyone else. His human side knows he’s very big and needs to be extra careful

Brian's Full Moon Birthday

LZ-Just had the thought of Brian’s birthday falling on a full moon day. And Dan takes him out to lunch, but that night they have a surprise party at Arin’s house, with all the Grumps, Vernon Matt Ryan TWRP and even Barry. Brian is so surprised. At first not understanding what’s going on until Dan explains birthdays to him. He’d have the passing thought that his wolf birth wasn’t something to celebrate but he’d push that aside and would be jumping around and barking. Enjoying being with his pack and eating steaks and dog friendly cake and ice cream and receiving human and wolf gifts from everyone and howling along to everyone singing happy birthday to him. By the end of the night when everyone has left and Suzy has made a bed on their living room floor and Dan and Arin are cleaning up, Brian would be laid out fast asleep with Mimi curled up against him. Full happy and relaxed.

SG-oh my god lyger you're actually killing me this is so cute

and i just pictured mochi and otto circling around him and sniffing him curiously and ultimately seeing mimi having claimed her property and just kinda lounging a few feet away but still doing the cat thing of "we are hanging out, i am acknowledging your presence" thing

LZ-Yep. Last time I mentioned the cats, Otto didn’t like Brian at all. Now he used to him from the times Arin and Suzy watch him. Brian’s pack is made up of humans and animals.

SG-honestly wolf!brian thinking of his friends as his pack fucking destroys me i love it so much

LZ-When someone asks Brian to do something or come with them, he hesitates and looks back at Dan first. “Okay, Danny? I go/do?” And Dan finds it adorable and funny, since Brian actually does that when he’s human regarding anything to do with their band.

Brian's sick

LZ-Was thinking about Brian down with the flu and Dan’s been coming by to check on him and Brian is worried because a full moon is coming up and he’s never been sick when he changes and doesn’t know what will happen. Dan assures him it’ll be okay and that he’ll look after him. The full moon comes and Brian changes and his wolf side is so confused as to why he feels terrible. His body aches, his nose is dry and runny at the same time. His eyes are watery and he can’t keep any food down. He stays curled up against Dan whimpering and begging Dan to make the pain stop. Dan feels terrible. All he can do is hold Brian and offer comforting words. He doesn’t want to risk giving him any medication while he’s changed. His biology is too different and could have a bad reaction. It breaks his heart seeing Brian in so much pain. He keeps petting and kissing him, telling him it’ll be over soon. Brian ends up falling into a restless sleep in Dan’s arms.

BH-:c this is so adorable yet so sad, poor guy

he gets all shivery even though he’s overheated, too

SG-awwhwhwww baby ;;A;;

BH-lmao i just imagined brian getting all tangled up in the sheets from tossing and turning

especially if he didn’t even have any to start with but he ends up getting caught in dan’s bc they’re so close

slowly but surely he steals them, and then they end up on the floor because he kicks them off or something idk

SG-oh dude I can relate to that. he has weird fever dreams that make his body restless so he keeps moving, which makes him accidentally take all the sheets; then later he feels too hot so he kicks them off; and then once he wakes up transformed back he's shivering from chills while simultaneously sweating up a storm bc WHERE ARE THE GODDAMN SHEETS, WOLF

BH-wolf: i leave, no fun :(((((

Chasing Things

(prompt)

Werewolf Brian likes to chase things.All things, big or little

LZ- “Hey, Brian?” 

Brian’s ears perked up and turned towards Arin, who was leaning back in his office chair, tossing a ball up and down in the air.

“Dan told me something a bit interesting.” He said, well aware of the sky blue eyes trained on the ball he was playing with.

“What that?” Brian asked, trying his best to focus on what Arin was saying. 

It was difficult. What with his tail involuntarily thumping against the wooden floor and his instincts telling him to grab that irritatingly tempting ball out of the air.

“He said that you have a tendency to chase anything. No matter what it is.” Arin said. A grin spreading across his lips.

Brian frowned, tearing his eyes away from the ball. He couldn’t stand when Dan treated him like he was some oversized dog and not a highly intelligent man with a side effect of changing into a beast every full moon.

He knew that Dan wasn’t looking down on him or anything like that. It was just rare for him to have something that actually irritated Brian to a level of annoyance. Brian couldn’t blame him though. He took every opportunity to push Dan’s buttons. Brian just didn’t know how to feel about the teasing spreading to their other friends.

“So, is it true?” Arin asked, pulling Brian from his thoughts. “Do you like to chase things.”

Brian let out a huff.

“Not truth.” He grumbled.

Arin sat up and leaved forward, meeting Bri/an’s eyes.

“Oh, really?”

The two stared at each other as if in an old western stand-off.

“Hey Brian, fetch!” A voice yelled.

Brian head snapped to the side to see Dan throwing a large rubber ball down the amiibo/skylander hallway. 

In an instant, Brian climbed to his feet and bounded off after the object. His claws slipping and sliding across the wooden floor.

It was only after he had the ball firmly in his mouth, did he hear the laughter behind him. 

“ _Dammit.”_ He thought to himself. Turning to see Dan and Arin laughing. 

Brian dropped the ball, embarrassed at his barely controllable instincts. He couldn’t wait till the night was over and he changed back. 

But in the meantime…

Brian walked over to the edge of the shelves and lifted his leg.

The laughter immediately stopped.

“Brian, no!” Arin yelled.

“Brian, we were kidding!” Dan added.

Brian huffed in amusement.

There were some upsides to being a werewolf.

Brian likes walks 

(prompt) 

So like, would werewolf!brian ever get the strong urge for danny to take him on a Walk™️? Because werewolf!brian would have some dog like instincts as well right? Idk I just thought it would be kind of funny because they’re lounging around Suddenly brian is like walk?? Walk!!! 

Could definitely see this happening. 

Brian has kept himself cooped up and alone for so long on full moon nights. 

After Dan finds out, he’s suddenly no longer alone, able to express himself and he would definitely have some hyper, restless nights. 

Staying inside isn’t so bad now that he has Dan and later some of the other Grumps. But there are times when he just has to get out and he practically begs Dan to let him go outside. 

“Danny! Please! Please let go out! Be good promise!” Brian say, nuzzling into Dan’s curly hair. 

Dan gives him a wary look. “I don’t know, Brian. Seems risky.” 

Brian shakes his head, moving off the couch and standing before Danny. He lowers himself onto all fours. 

“No risk. I stay four legs. Others see big dog. Not werewolf.” 

Dan tilts his head, smiling slightly. 

“That’s a pretty good plan, I’ll admit. But Brian, you do know L.A. has a leash law. If we go for a walk, you’ll have to wear one.” 

Dan stifles a laugh, seeing Brian’s eyes widen then narrow in annoyance. He had obviously forgotten about that. 

It was already something that he was willing to pretend to be a dog but a collar and leash may be his limit. 

Werewolf or not, Brian still held on to his pride and dignity. 

Well, at least as much as his wolf side would allow. 

Brian turned towards the window, looking through the partially closed curtains and out at the night sky. 

After several more seconds, he turned back to Dan, letting out an overly dramatic sigh, which did cause Dan to laugh, earning him a half-hearted glare. 

“It fine. Want to go out. Do what must.” Brian grumbled. 

Dan leaned forward and reached out ruffling the thick fur on top of Brian’s head. Brian couldn’t help but let out a pleased huff. Dan knew how to work his moods. 

“Next time. We’ll go out. And since it’ll be late, maybe I’ll be able to take off the leash, or even find a park. How does that sound?” 

Brian’s tail began wagging behind him, as he looked up at Dan with a wide smile, quickly nodding his head. 

“Yes. Like much. Can’t wait. Walk fun. With Danny. Be nice.” 

Dan smiled, pulling Brian into a tight hug. His werewolf turned partner certainly had a way with his limited vocabulary. Tugging at Dan’s heartstrings. 

“I can’t wait either, buddy. It’ll be really nice.” 

Brian's a good boy 

(prompt) 

When werewolf!brian and Danny are lounging around, do you think Danny would ever call werewolf!brian a good boy? Even on accident? 

I think this would happen in the earlier nights of Dan staying with Brian. Dan still has trouble getting used to the sudden night schedule. 

He and Brian are in the living room, sitting on a bunch of blankets and pillows. Brian’s got his head in Dan’s lap and Dan is absentmindedly running his fingers through the thick fur atop Brian’s head. 

Dan’s head keeps nodding. He keeps jerking awake, he’s so sleepy. Brian sees this and lifts his head, lightly licking Dan’s other hand, getting his attention. 

“Hmm? What’s up, buddy?” Dan asks, looking down at his partner, with heavy lids. 

“Danny go sleep. I okay here. You rest.” 

A small smile appears on Dan’s face. 

“Do you even know how sweet you are being?” 

Brian would press his head into Dan’s chest, nuzzling him. 

“Danny care me. I care Danny.” 

Dan laughs, leaning down, kissing Brian’s snout. 

“You’re such a good boy.” 

Brian’s ears twitch. Lifting his head, he’d look at Dan curiously. 

Seeing the expression, Dan wonders what’s wrong. His eyes widen as he realizes what he’d said. 

Brian had made it clear just how much he hated being a werewolf and how he didn’t like being treated like he wasn’t an intelligent human. 

“Shit, Brian! I’m sorry. It just slipped. You know I don’t think any less of you while you’re like this, right?” 

Brian would lift a large claw and press gently on Dan’s shoulder, causing him to lie down on the blankets and pillows. Brian lays down close to him. Dan frowns hearing huffing sounds coming from him. Brian was laughing. 

“Brian?” 

“I know. No sorry. Danny partner. Best human. No mind.” 

Brian looks at Dan. A very familiar leer in his blue eyes. One Dan has seen many times before. 

“I be good boy. Danny’s good boy.” He says before moving closer and licking Dan across his lips. 

“Only you.” Brian adds. 

Dan quickly wipes his mouth, sputtering. 

“Dammit, Brian! What did I say about that?” 

Brian let’s out several more huffs. 

“Danny sleep.” 

Dan rolls his eyes, getting more comfortable. 

“Fine. Just wake me if you need something.” 

Brian nods. 

“Will. No worry. I here. Watch Danny.” 

Dan snorts, his eyes closing. 

“Normally that would sound creepy but I get you. Fuckin’ sap.” 

“Again Danny say?” Brian asks. 

Dan cracks an eye open. 

“Say what again?” 

Brian looks away shyly. 

“What say before.” 

Dan smiles. 

“Ah. So you did really like it.” 

Brian keeps his eyes averted, as Dan moves closer, draping an arm over his back. 

“You’re a good boy, Brian. My good boy.”

Dan's curiosity

LZ-“Bet you have a weird dog dick too. Can I see it?”  
“...No, Danny! Not see!”

“Aww come on Brian.”

“No Danny! Fuck weird. Stop now.”

“...You spoilsport.”


	5. (Fic) Typical Full Moon Night

“You doing alright in there Brian?” 

Dan smiled hearing a soft huff come from the living room.

“Fine, Danny.” Came the raspy, gruff response of his partner.

Dan looked back down. Returning his attention to his current task. Making sure none of his forearm was exposed by the oven mitten, he lifted up the skillet he was holding and walked over to the counter and slid the steak on top of the pile already on a plate. 

“Hey, Bri. You think five is enough?” He called, turning back to the stove. 

Hearing the click clacking of nails on the tile floor, Dan looked over his shoulder to see Brian standing in the entryway, arms full of blankets and pillows.

His large form taking up most of the space as he ducked his head beneath the archway. Eyeing the stack on the counter, Brian nodded.

“Yes. Enough. Thank Danny.” He said, before turning around and walking back out. His large tail swishing back in forth behind him.

Dan smiled, turning off the stove and placing the used dishes into the dishwasher.

He couldn’t help but be amused at his partner’s partial broken sentences. To have someone as brilliant and articulate as Brian reduced to the speech of a toddler was just endearing.

Brian hated it. 

Besides his annoyance at having such a condition in the first place, not to mention the slap in his scientific face at the illogical transformation in general, but to also have his intellect dumbed down and his emotions amplified, infuriated him.

Dan was different. 

He’d come to love this side of Brian, who continued to see it as a curse. 

Brian was more honest in his current form. The barriers of his mind no longer holding back how he thought or felt. 

Especially with Dan. 

Dan had no idea before just how much Brian cared about him. 

The sheer adoration he expressed in his werewolf form and how Brian’s entire world seemed to revolve around Dan. 

Brian had explained to him once that he had basically imprinted on Dan after he first discovered and accepted his secret and looked to him as his pack Alpha. 

Dan figured it was actually Brian’s way of explaining his embarrassing behavior. 

Brian still didn’t fully comprehend his wolf mind. It had become too confusing and was easier to just let the wolf side take over when he was transformed. Fighting it just left him mentally exhausted.

“Brian, come eat.”

Dan picked up the plate of steaks and placed them on the floor in the center of the kitchen. He then filled a large bowl with water and placed it next to the plate.

Straightening back up, Dan raised his hands above his head and stretched his tall frame. 

A pair of large fur covered arms suddenly appeared around his waist. Dan smiled, turning around in the loose grip. 

Brian nuzzled against Dan’s neck causing Dan to giggle at the ticklish feeling of his long grayish fur.

“Thank, Danny.” Brian said, giving a small lick to cheek.

“You’re welcome, buddy.” Dan said before pulling out of his arms. 

“Now go eat. I’ll finish setting up.”

Brian nodded and walked over to the meal, pausing only to huff in annoyance at the placement on the floor, before bending down onto all fours and digging in.

Dan then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He looked at the pile of pillows and blankets Brian had brought in and had placed on the floor in front of the couch. 

Walking over to the coffee table, he pushed it to the side and against the wall. He then grabbed the blankets and pillows and spread them on the floor. Arranging them into a sort of bed. 

After a few minutes, he finished and laid down getting comfortable before picking up the tv remote and began flipping through channels, waiting for Brian to join him.

Not long after, Brian lumbered in, carefully holding a bowl of red grapes. He then sat down on his hunches at the edge of the blankets. Dan looked up at him.

“Like your meal?” He asked.

Brian nodded.

“Like much. Thank Danny.”

Dan smiled. “I’m glad.” 

Brian held out the bowl to Dan.

“Can’t cook. For you.” He said.

Dan’s eyes softened at the thoughtful gesture.

Brian still felt guilty for taking up Dan’s time whenever a full moon came around. Usually having to spend his nights staying up with Brian, making sure he’s safe and taken care of.

“Thank you, Brian.” Dan said, taking the bowl and placing it beside him. 

He then patted the spot next to him. 

“Come on. Lay down with me. We have a long night ahead of us.” 

Brian’s tail began to wag as he slowly approached Dan, his ears lowering back onto his head and pressed his snout against the mess of curls in affection. 

He then clawed gently at the blankets, ruffling them up before lying down, resting his head on Dan’s lap. Dan lifted his arm and placed it on top of Brian’s back, and begin petting his head and scratching behind his ears.

“Anything you wanna watch?” Dan asked, resuming flipping through channels.

Brian gave a half shrug.

“Not care. Danny here. All matters.”

Dan chuckled, leaning down and kissing Bri/an above his brow.

“You’re so fucking sweet when you’re like this. Kinda wish you wouldn’t hold back when you’re human.” 

Brian shifted onto his back and looked up at Dan.

“Can’t help. Love Danny.” 

Dan’s smile widened, his hand drifting down to Brian’s belly and began rubbing it.

“I love you too, Brian.” He said, leaning down and touching his forehead to Brian’s.

“Even when this?” Brian asked, gesturing with a large clawed hand to his body.

Dan laughed, wrapping his arms around Brian’s broad frame.

“Human or giant furball. I love you no matter what, Brian.”

Dan looked up, meeting Brian’s sky blue eyes.

“Never forget that.”

Brian kept his eyes on Dan, nodding his head.

“I no forget.” He said before sticking his tongue out and licking Dan’s face.

Dan pulled back and sputtered.

“Dammit, Brian! Trying to have a special moment here.” He said, wiping the slobber off his face.

Brian huffed in amusement.

He rolled back over and slipped his arms around Dan. 

“Danny time. Special always.” He said.

Dan combed a hand through Bri/an’s fur, his smile returning. Bri/an never failed to melt his heart.

“I feel the same. When we’re together, it is special.”

Dan replied, patted Bri/an on the back before scooting down and curling up beside him.

Feeling safe and warm in his partner’s strong furry arms.


	6. Brian's Feelings Regarding Being A Werewolf

LZ-Brian absolutely hates that he's a werewolf. The wolf side is completely unfiltered. Allowing Brian's thoughts and feelings to flow out freely.

BH-the whole dynamic where Brian's like "this is such a fucking pain," whereas Dan is just like "c u t e"

SG-doggo form is less adamant about it and just loves loves loves spending the time he has w his Danny and being openly affectionate and unfiltered

SG-it makes his science mind all muddled and his words don't work good and he's more open about his emotions and it's _embarrassing_

LZ-And the wolf mind just dives into all the love Brian has for Dan, probably confused why it’s so deep in Brian’s mind.

_BH-“this stuff stashed way in the back feels good, i should be enjoying this”_

it never occurs that there’s a reason it’s tucked away bc the wolf is all about instinct and feelings

LZ-Full moons are usually sad times for the wolf. Isolated with a deep sense of longing. But after meeting Dan, full moons are happy fun and full of love.

LZ-Brian just sees it all as a pain. Feels like he’s a burden on Dan. Part of the reason he never told him or anyone else. Why did that werewolf have to attack him all those years ago?

SG-he knows who it is after the comforting in london but seeing him in the flesh? feeling his touch?? incredible

BH-full moons: my turn my turn my turn!!!

SG-Danny time!!

LZ-And while it is embarrassing for Brian, he can’t bring himself to deny his wolf side or himself for that matter.

BH-so i was thinking way too hard in the shower about werewolf!bri and how to reconcile the way he thinks that the wolf is some kind of intrusive and foreign entity vs another part of himself when he’s transformed, he feels like the wool is being pulled over his eyes, or that there’s a filter on his brain; he can’t speak fluently, his hands are clumsy, he’s not good at controlling his emotions/impulses; generally, he feels like he’s trapped in the backseat while someone else is at the controls

but you could argue that it’s really just honing certain aspects of his mind/body at the expense of the ones that a werewolf wouldn’t necessarily need idk

SG-Thats actually a really good point!

BH-wolf: impulsive, affectionate, sort of temperamental (i.e. not understanding when dan isn’t around and getting upset, doing things to spite brian lmao) b: careful, guarded, puts dan first without really considering himself

SG-Wolf form is the side of brian he keeps hidden

Particularly the honesty, emotions, and literally everything to do with dan

BH-he thinks it’s a filter when it’s the exact opposite of one

SG-Lmao exactly

BH-b: “let me just put all this stuff that gives me trouble in this box” wolf: “look at this fun box for me to play with”

SG-that's it, that's the au

BH-dan: why’d you hide all this stuff in that box

SG-w: "scared..."

b: "what box"

BH-b: “what’s a box”


	7. (Fic) Singing With Dan

Brian’s lying on the floor near the table and his ears perk up, hearing Dan’s voice. 

And he can’t help but let out some soft ‘awooos’, trying to match Dan’s pitch. 

His mind drifting back to those nights long ago, where just Dan’s voice comforted him.

Dan would turn around in surprise.

“Brian? A-are you singing?”

“Hm?” Brian would lift his head, looking at Dan with a confused expression.

Dan walks over and crouches down before his partner. 

“Singing. Weren’t you just singing?”

Brian tilts his head.

“Not think so. I werewolf. Not sing.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Not singing singing, Bri. I guess more howling.”

“What saying, Danny?”

Dan stares at Brian. He then stands back up, still looking at Brian and opens his mouth.

“All my instincts, they return~”

Brian’s ears twitched, his bright blue eyes still on Dan.

“And the grand facade~, so soon will burn~”

Brian slowly pushed himself up onto his paws. 

“Without a noise, without my pride~”

Dan reached out a hand, running his fingers over Brian’s fur covered cheek.

“I reach out from the inside~”

Brian tilted his head back.

“Arooooroooroww, Arrooorooorooww, Arrrooooooroooorooooww”

Dan’s lips spread into a wide smile. He bent down, taking Brian’s front paws into his hands.

“In your eyes, The light the heat~”

“Roor roow ryes~“

Brian let Dan pull him up onto his hind legs. 

“I am complete”

Dan wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist, leaning into his chest.

“Roor roow ryyes~”

“I see the doorway”

“Roor roow ryes~“

“Of a thousand churches”

A pair of large hairy arms slipped around Dan’s waist, pulling him close.

“Roor roow ryyes~”

“The resolution”

“Roor roow ryes~“

“of all the fruitless searches” “Roor roow ryyes~”

Brian leaned his head down, resting it lightly on top of Dan’s.

Dan began to gently rock them from side to side.

“Oh, I see the light and the heat”

“Roor roow ryyes~“

“Oh, I want to be that complete”

“Roor roow ryes~”

I want to touch the light, The heat I see

“in your eyes~” “Roor roow ryes~“

Dan pulled back, looking up at Brian. 

“You were singing.”

Brian nodded. 

“Was. Not help. Danny sing. Make happy. Sing too. Closer feel.” He said, nuzzling into Dan’s face.

Dan let out a small chuckle.

“Fuck, dude. I love you so much.”

Brian gave Dan a small lick on his cheek. 

“Love Danny lots too.”


	8. Werewolf Emotional Moments

BH-him getting upset for some reason and howling and Dan having to try and calm him down 

Dan’s sort of panicking too but he remembers what Brian told him about listening to his voice so he sings 

and the loud anguished snarling and howling quiets down until Dan realizes Brian’s staring at him inquisitively and yowling along 

but yeah Dan read between the lines!! 

SG-also also off-topic but i've been having a think lately since i've been in a huge slump. so the scenario where wolf form senses dan's sadness/loneliness/exhaustion/whatever has been tackled, but what about the reverse? i know wolf form is much more open about his true feelings n such but would he try to hide anxieties like human form? or like, general sadness on Bad Days? 

LZ-I think he would try to hide it. Particularly when he’s been cooped up for so long and wants to be out more but doesn’t want to bother his human side or Danny. After getting shut down again about coming out on non-moon days, he’d really be sad and it’d leak over to when Brian’s human and come out full force on full moon nights. Not as excited to see Dan, ears low and tail dragging behind him. Dan would pick up on it immediately, while he’s getting better at reading Brian’s moods while he’s human, he’s completely in tune with the wolf’s moods. That would be when they figure out that Brian needs to change more and take mini vacations to satisfy his wolf side. 

SG-god i just pictured one of these nights, brian is acting all okay n stuff, but then once he transforms, wolf form barely even moves from the spot. just sits/lies there, willing to wait for it to be over so he doesn't bother anyone. feeling like a burden, the "curse" feeling his human side used to feel seeping over in gigantic amounts, almost no reaction to dan other than vague acknowledgement 

BH-sad awoooo :c 

Nightmares

SG-oh doods i had a really vivid nightmare scenario pop up in my head as I was trying to fall asleep last night 

so okay, it's moon night, and d and b are all cuddled up and sleeping (big ol bed for optimal wolf cuddles) but brian is restless. his mind is conjuring up a barely familiar scene from where he was first transformed, where he can barely see where he is or what he's doing. only thing he knows is that he's in danger and that someone's on his territory. he can't tell what's going on besides dark motion blurs and just growls and barks at his foe, willing for them to go away. he then sees the foe brandishing something as if to attack, and without a second thought brian lashes forward, knocking his opponent against a wall and pinning them there, claws digging into their torso 

the scream is what snaps brian out of his feral state and he blinks, realizing that he's staring down at a terrified, white-as-sheets dan. he's practically hyperventilating, and upon further inspection brian sees that he's bleeding where his claws have latched on. brian flinches, cowering away immediately and starting to tremble. he'd done it. he'd attacked dan 

even in the dream, brian starts feeling sick. he dares to look up at the injured and terrified dan, who is also cowering, holding onto his chest for dear life but clearly not daring to move out of fear. brian, knowing this is his fault, tries to make himself small, to approach dan, to hopefully try to explain, apologize. he barely makes it one step before dan screams again, "get away from me!!" 

brian lets out a whine, feeling as if he's been struck with a whip. dan crawls away, bracing himself against the nearest surface and trying to stand; brian wants desperately to tell him not to overwork himself or he'll worsen his bleeding, but dan is quicker to start. "get out of my house, you fucking monster" he says, his voice icy and eyes just as cold. "i never want to see you again" 

and brian, even in his dream state, is so distraught as he leaves that he wakes himself up while trying to "run". he starts panting a little as his eyes get adjusted to the darkness, and despite it being so unfathomably unrealistic, he can't help but feel everything that just "happened". he looks down on his hands, free of blood, and inwardly curses at himself for letting this whole thing get so out of hand (in retrospect this sentiment makes absolutely no sense) 

so he crawls out of bed, ever so aware of how huge he is compared to dan. dangerous. capable of killing with just a simple blow _you fucking monster_ he cowers, tail tucked between his legs and his ears folded back, head hung low. he really is a monster. he can hurt without second thought. so he curls up on the floor, tucking his hands under himself so as to not lash out at anything in his sleep, knowing that the hard surface is what he deserves 

BH-ohhhh this is good 

i can see himself struggling to explain, to try to care for dan, but the words won’t come 

whether that’s a product of his physiology or his shock, who’s to say 

SG-both 

i also pictured dan eventually stirring in the middle of the night some time later and realizing the spot next to him is empty, and tiredly scanning the room for brian's hulking form. he barely spots him in the corner of the room, still curled up and trying to look small. curious, and a little concerned, dan pads on over to gently pat brian on the back to get his attention. "bri?" he begins, and only gets a flinch and a whimper in response. something is definitely wrong 

BH-agsjfhjsfk 

SG-so dan sits on the floor and keeps petting and stroking brian's fur to hopefully ground him, noticing that despite the initial flinch, brian isn't moving away. So there's that at least. "hey, talk to me. what's wrong? why are you on the floor?" 

brian almost doesn't want to look at dan out of fear that something feral will come out like in the dream, so he just stammers out a: "dream. bad... bad dream" 

and dan knows it's hard for brian to fully elaborate on things when he's in wolf form, and it's clearly even more difficult now that he's still shaken up from whatever his nightmare was, but dammit this is the werewolf au and dan is the most patient man in that universe. so he walks him through it, letting brian take as much time as he needs to choose his words and make himself understandable. and dan empathizes a whole lot with what happened, understanding completely why brian would want to seclude himself after seeing such things. 

hell, he even kinda wants to smack his dream self for being so horrible in that dream as he can't fathom ever saying such things to brian, even if he _was_ attacked (which he knows isn't going to happen) 

"brian?" dan says in the softest voice he can muster. "please look at me" brian, still scared, braves a glance at dan, who just smiles at him in the most adoring way. it helps soothe brian's nerves, because it's such a stark contrast to the dream dan's icy stare. "danny..." he manages before something in his voice hitches. "it's okay, bri, it was just a dream," dan says as he reaches over to try and touch brian's face. and despite everything, brian leans into the touch. "I know you won't do something like that. And I think deep down, you know too." "but what if? i big, strong. dangerous." 

"and has that made you lash out at me before?" "...no." "no. because you know how to manage and live with this. you're not some feral monster. you're my best friend who just happens to be a big furry dog every so often." brian manages to crack the smallest smile at that, which makes dan's widen. "and i'll make damn sure to call you out if you start misbehaving, but i'm not going to throw you away. I love you too much for that." "love danny too. love lots" 

"can you give me your hand?" dan asks, and brian, confused, tentatively raises one of his front paws so dan can take it. dan can see the fear in brian's eyes as he places it on his chest, similar to where he latched onto in the dream, but presses it close. brian doesn't resist, but only looks on in confusion. "see? you're not dangerous. you won't hurt me. and i'm sure as shit not afraid of you in this form, even if you _are_ big and strong." and brian, taking in dan's words, slowly begins to realize that he's speaking the truth. the intensity of everything that's been happening this night comes bubbling up and his eyes well up. "danny--" he begins, but the last sound morphs into another whimper as he rests his head on dan's shoulder, pressing into the side of his head and taking in his familiar scent. dan wraps his free hand around the big furry form in front of him and meets brian's nuzzle with one of his own. "there you go, I've got you," he says, giving brian a small kiss on the side of his head. "love danny, love love love danny." 

BH-it’s just like the dream _but real_

and nothing terrible is happening 

and brian’s tiny smile is everything; i can absolutely see him trying to smile like he’s still human so the corners of his mouth pull up and it’s all teeth 

SG-they stay there for a moment, dan allowing brian to settle his nerves all the while he gently combs through his fur. when the timing feels right, dan asks: "do you want to come back to bed?" and brian, not trusting himself to talk much anymore, slowly nods, no longer feeling like a danger to dan. he's safe to cuddle. so dan pulls them up, but before they move over to the bed again dan cups brian's face and smooches his nose, which makes brian blush a little despite himself (and it not even being visible) they settle down again, facing each other and all curled up around one another. brian's chin resting atop dan's head and dan practically buried in brian's chest. the nightmare has long been cast aside. there's no danger; there's only love and reassurance 

BH-god this is so fucking cute 

SG-the moment with the hand/paw on dan's chest and the choked out "danny-" that morphed into a whine stuck out to me so damn much in particular. that and brian just curling in on himself on the floor so he wouldn't hurt dan 

LZ-That would be the ultimate wake up call for the wolf side. He’s wondering why his human side is so worried. They’d never hurt their Danny. They love their Danny. But that nightmare will drive it home and he’s like ‘Understand now. I dangerous to Danny.’ But Dan is able to assure and comfort them both. 

SG-holy shit i didn't even think of that. but i'm glad to see that my point of it being more brian's side of the whole being so worried about this came through even though i kinda forgot to plant it anywhere pfft 

LZ-Yeah it’s kinda like how big dogs don’t have a concept of just how big they are. 

Brian's Excitement at Dan's return

(Prompt) 

important question: does werewolf!brian (in wolf form that is) ever do that thing dogs do where if you leave the house for a while and then come back later they act like you've been gone for forever and are all jumpy and zoomy and excited (and sometimes even whiny if it's been even longer)? cuz that'd be the cutest, especially since he can somewhat talk as well 

LZ-He absolutely does! 

Especially with Dan. His feelings towards Dan are amplified when he’s transformed, plus Dan being the first one to find out about his condition. His wolf side sees Dan as his Alpha. 

They’ve learned that Brian shouldn’t be left alone for too long. His wolf mind has imprinted on Dan and the others. He sees them as his pack and wants to be near them. If he’s left alone now, his separation anxiety could overwhelm him. 

Even though he still has his human mind and knows that not much time has passed, it’s easy for the wolf mind to overtake his logic and he overreacts to Dan’s return. 

He’d leap at Dan, wrapping his large furry arms carefully around him, nuzzling into his neck and licking his face, his tail wagging so fast it’s a blur. 

“Danny! Danny back! Here now! Brian happy! Safe! No gone!” 

And Dan would just laugh, hugging him back and scratching behind his ears. 

“Yes, Brian. I’m back. I’ll always come back to you.” 

Brian would bark in happiness. 

“Yes. Danny back. Brian wait. Here. Back. Love Danny.” 

Dan would kiss him on his muzzle and look into his blue eyes. 

“I love you too, Brian. Always.” 

Brian would nod his large head enthusiastically. Grinning widely. 

“Always. Love Danny. Always.” 


	9. (Fic) Brian's Lost

“Come on, Bri. We’re gonna be late.”

Brian huffed in annoyance, trying to keep up with his lanky partner.

“I try Danny.” He grunted out, as he bumped into yet another person. Muttering an apology, he rushed to catch up, still not used to walking on his hind legs in his current form.

He and Dan were currently at the annual Halloween festival at Universal Studios. Some of Dan’s friends wanted him to come and go to the opening of the new Stranger Things attraction. 

Dan, not being a fan of horror things, asked Brian to come with him. The only problem was the night the attraction opened would be a full moon. Brian didn’t want to go because of that but also didn’t want to let Dan down. 

The one bright point, if you could call it that, was that Universal Studios had a costume only policy going on. Anyone not dressed up were not admitted. So, Dan was dressed in his Cookies Demon costume and Brian had no choice but to be a werewolf. At least he wouldn’t stand out.

To mitigate any potential questions or odd looks, Brian decided to transform into his werewolf form before night fell. That way he’d be at his normal height of 5’9” instead of the forced 7’2”. Only problem was, because of the full moon, he wouldn’t be able to change back to human until the sun rose the following day.

As he struggled to keep up with Dan, Brian couldn’t help but think of the other reason he didn’t want to go. 

The crowds. 

There were so many people and with his heightened wolf senses, it was disorienting. The sounds, the smells. All of it together was threatening to overwhelm his human/wolf mind. There were so many distractions, Brian was finding it harder to keep his focus on following Dan and his scent.

Suddenly a loud boom sounded, startling Brian, causing him to freeze in place. He hastily searched for the perceived threat before looking up into the night sky to see fireworks going off. 

Brian winced as another series of loud booms filled the air. Brian pressed his ears flat against the back of his head, trying to muffle some of the noise. 

He shouldn’t have come. This was a nightmare.

Turning his head back towards Dan, he realized with a shock that he could no longer see him. 

“Danny?” 

Brian’s head snapped from left to right, scanning the crowds. Lifting his snout in the air, he took a quick sniff, only to recoil in disgust.

There were too many different smells, countless people and foods and things even his human mind couldn’t identify. There was no way, he’d pick out Dan’s scent amongst it all.

Letting out an involuntary whimper, Brian crouched low, until he was on all fours. His tail slipping between his legs. 

The people maneuvering around his trembling from, as if he was a lost stray pup. 

Where was Danny?

Where did he go?

Brian could feel himself becoming more afraid the longer he stood there. He needed to get out of the crowds. 

Slinking carefully between the multitudes of legs, Brian made his way over to a prize booth out of the foot traffic. He leaned against the wooden wall, staring out at the continuous flow of people. 

_“Danny. Where Danny?”_ Brian thought to himself as he searched the crowds.

“Mommy Mommy! Look at the big doggy!”

Brian’s ears perking, he looked up to see a little girl, probably no older that five, pointing at him. The child ran over, hands outstretched towards him, causing Brian’s tail to begin wagging. 

A woman snatched the child up before she could touch Brian.

“Sarah, no! You don’t know where that dogs been. It could be dangerous. Now let’s go.” 

Brian let out a small whine, as he watched the child being taken away. His ears drooping and his tail once more slipping between his legs.

With a sigh, Brian laid down on the rough concrete. He had no idea where Dan was or the location of the attraction they were supposed to meet at.

Alone and stuck in werewolf form until morning, Bri/an was at a loss of what to do. He tended to avoid being in his werewolf form until he was forced to change on the nights of full moons. 

He was so out of his element. His wolf instincts overtaking his human mind, leaving him lost and vulnerable. 

All he could think of was Dan. If Dan was there, everything would be okay. But he didn’t know where he was. It was hard to fight the growing fear and despair filling him. 

Brian just wanted Dan.

“Brian? Brian? Where are you?”

Brian’s ears shot straight up, hearing the familiar voice. 

“Brian?”

Brian quickly climbed to his paws, his tail wagging behind him.

“Danny?” He questioned, looking out into the crowd once more. 

His blue eyes scanned over the many bodies. Searching frantically for the tall form of his best friend and partner.

There!

Across the way, near a game booth.

A tall man, with large fake horns in a bushel of curls.

Danny!

Brian took off at a run, dodging between the many legs.

“Danny!” He loudly barked out.

Dan turned towards him, his eyes widening as he suddenly found himself tackled to the ground by an oversized wolf.

“Brian!” Danny exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Brian’s large body.

“Danny! Danny back! Good! Safe! Danny!”

Dan laughed as he tried to push Brian off of him. His partner, licking him all over his face, smudging some of his makeup.

“Calm down, Brian! Calm down. I’m happy to see you too.” 

Brian finally backed off and sat before Dan, nuzzling against his face.

“Danny no leave. Danny here. Miss Danny.” Brian continued to ramble on.

Dan’s eyes softened as he climbed back to his feet, pulling Brian up onto his hind legs, he pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry, Brian. I thought you were still behind me.”

Brian shook his head.

“No sorry. Brian lost. Danny find. No scared. Now good.” Brian said, his tail wagging, once more nuzzling Dan’s face.

Dan let out a soft laugh, smiling down at Brian. 

“You really are something else, buddy.” 

He then placed his hand atop Brian’s head, playfully ruffling his thick fur.

“Why don’t we just hang out? Just the two of us?”

Brian tilted his head in confusion.

“Friends? Danny not go?” 

Dan shrugged his shoulders.

“You know what. I’d rather hang out with you, then go and probably have the shit scared out of me. What do ya say?”

Brian grinned, showing off a mouth full of teeth, before giving Dan a small lick on his cheek.

“I like. Stay Danny. Better.”

Dan laughed, taking Brian’s large paw into his hand.

“Yeah. I like it too. Staying with you is better.”

He then pulled Brian into the direction of a food booth.

“Come on. Let’s get something to eat.”

Brian nodded, letting Dan lead them.

“Danny go. I go. Happy make.”

Dan’s smile widened, as the two of them walked together through the crowd.


	10. (Fic) Brian's Insecurity

Brian closed the door to his SUV, slipping his duffel bag onto his shoulder and walked up to the modest house. 

Upon reaching the front door, he pushed the doorbell and waited patiently.

As soon as the door opened, Brian’s expression brightened, looking up at the tall form of his partner.

“Hey, Brian.” Dan said, stepping aside to let him in.

“Hey yourself.” Brian replied, walking through the door.

Dan looked up at the sky, seeing the fading orange light on the horizon. Closing the door, he followed Brian down the hall towards his bedroom.

He leaned against the doorway, watching as Brian placed his bag onto the oversized bed.

“Cutting it a bit close, don’t you think?” 

Brian shrugged, taking his phone, wallet and keys out of his pockets and placing them on the dresser.

“My dear Daniel, I had more than enough time.” He said with a smirk, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head.

Dan shook his head, watching Brian slip out of his jeans, revealing a pair of oversized boxers. He walked over, grabbing the garments, folding them up and putting them on the dresser next to Brian’s other things. 

“You say that, but who’s the one who would have to come get you when you’re changing while stuck in the middle of traffic?”

Brian let out a laugh, glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand.

“You act like you don’t like taking care of the Wolf.” 

Dan frowned slightly. 

“Taking care of _you_ has nothing to do with it, Brian. Taking unnecessary risks is the problem. We agreed on at least thirty minutes before nightfall. Not ten fucking minutes.”

Brian didn’t reply, staring at his changing hands. He then looked over at Dan and gave him a cheeky grin.

“Have fun with the Wolf. I’ll see you in the morning, Danny.” He said, as he dropped down to the floor, his body transforming before Dan’s eyes.

“Wish you’d stop doing that.” Dan muttered to himself, staring at the werewolf now before him.

“Danny!” Brian exclaimed, jumping clumsily to his feet, tail wagging behind him.

Brian moved forward to hug Dan but hesitated seeing the frown on his face. 

“Danny?” Brian asked, his initial excitement fading. 

“Not okay?”

Dan shook his head, giving Brian a small smile.

“I’m fine, Brian. Don’t worry about it.” He then turned towards the door.

“Come on. Let’s go fix something to eat, then we can watch a movie or whatever.”

Brian didn’t respond. He looked down as if contemplating something. 

“Brian?” 

“Sorry, Danny.” Brian said, his ears drooping down. 

Dan glanced back over his shoulder. 

“Why are you apologizing?” 

Brian bowed his head, lowering his height below Dan’s, his blue eyes shining with regret.

“What said before. Not want Danny worry.” He then raised his claw and pressed it flat against his chest.

“Other me…scared. Think burden. Danny tire.”

Dan felt his earlier annoyance immediately fade away. No matter how many times he witnessed it, it was always surprising to hear Brian’s true feelings. 

Simple, raw and unfiltered. 

It was hard to remain upset with him when he was like this.

Dan turned around and approached the sorrowful werewolf. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

“You’re not a burden, Brian. I’ve never thought that. I just wish-“ Dan trailed off, causing Brian to look up at him curiously.

“Wish?” He asked.

Dan shook his head, pulling back and walking towards the door.

“Never mind. Come on. I’m hungry.” 

Brian reached out a claw towards Dan’s back before pulling back. 

Hesitating a moment, Brian rushed through the door and followed after Dan.

————————-

Brian glanced up at Dan, pausing between bites, checking his caretaker’s demeanor once more.

Dan was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich, while Brian was enjoying a plate of several chicken breasts on the floor. 

He seemed to be deep in thought. While Brian still felt bad for earlier, he didn’t want to bother him.

_“Leave him alone for once. We don’t want him mad at you too.”_

Brian’s brow furrowed.

_“Danny mad?”_

_“Not at you. Just me.”_

_“You? You, I same.”_

_“We’re not. Danny likes you. Prefers you.”_

_“…I not understand.”_

_“Just forget it. Danny’s calling you.”_

“Brian?” 

Brian’s ears twitched. He looked up to see Dan kneeling before him, staring at the half finished plate of food.

“Is the food okay? Or have you had enough?”

Brian quickly nodded his head.

“Food good. I finish.” He said, beginning to eat once more. 

Dan stared at him a few seconds longer before reaching out a hand and petting Brian’s head. He then stood up and walked to the entryway.

“When you’re done come into the living room.” He called over his shoulder.

“Yes Danny.” Brian said between bites. “I come when finished.”

Dan sat down on top of the piles of blankets he’d laid out earlier. Leaning back against the couch, he grabbed the remote and began browsing for something interesting to watch.

Some time later, he heard the clicking of nails on the wooden floor coming closer.

Dan turned to see Brian staring at him. But what caught Dan’s attention was that he was on all fours instead of just his hind legs and his ears were still lowered. 

He looked unsure of himself.

Dan offered him a warm smile. He must’ve still been feeling guilty for earlier, while Dan had already pushed it aside. 

“What are you waiting for Bri? Come on over here. I want some cuddles.”

Brian’s ears slightly perked up. His tail beginning to wag. He trotted into the room. 

Nuzzling his head against Dan’s, he gave him a small lick on the cheek before pawing at the blankets and lying down, resting his head on Dan’s lap and closing his eyes. 

Dan moved his hand to the top of Brian’s head and began lightly scratching behind his ears. Bri/an couldn’t help but sigh in contentment.

“Love Danny.” He murmured, mostly to himself.

Dan smiled, clearly hearing the spoken words. He leaned down and kissed Brian on his snout. 

“I love you too.” He said.

The two then fell into silence. The only sound was that of some drama movie Dan had found, coming from the tv.

It was unusual for it to be so quiet. Brian was usually so hyper and talkative on full moon nights. 

After several more minutes passed, Dan had believed that Brian had fallen asleep.

He was understandably startled when Brian suddenly started talking.

“Danny love me?” Brian asked. His eyes still closed.

“Yeah Brian. That’s what I said. I love you.”

Brian then sat up, looking down at Dan. His expression oddly serious looking.

“Love human too?”

Dan let out a sigh. He really didn’t like it when Brian referred to himself as two different beings. 

Couldn’t understand why Brian wouldn’t accept the fact that the wolf was him also. 

A different side. 

But nevertheless still him.

“I love all of you, Bri. Human. Werewolf. It doesn’t matter. I love you.”

Brian’s eyes shifted to the floor breaking contact with Dan’s.

“Hard believe.” He quietly said.

Dan’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“What do you mean? You think I’m lying?”

Brian shook his head, glancing up at Dan.

“Not lie. Danny love Brian. Happy with Brian.”

“Then what are you trying to say?” Dan asked, voice full of confusion and concern.

Brian looked away once more, his ears drooping lower and his shoulders hunching forward.

“Wolf Brian Danny love. Prefer. Human not like. Annoyed. Pain. Bother.” 

Dan stared at Brian. His eyes wide. Processing what Brian had just said.

Was that what Brian really thought? That Dan only loved and preferred his werewolf form? That he only tolerated Bri/an when he was human?

Dan, at first, couldn’t believe it. But the more he thought about it, he knew that was how it looked.

Dealing with Brian as a werewolf was so much easier. He didn’t have to worry about snippy or snide comments. Always keeping him at an arms distance nearly every day.

The nights of the full moon were filled with love, adoration and fun. 

Brian held nothing back. Showing his emotions and letting Dan know exactly how he felt. Just how much he loved him. 

When Brian was human. It was almost the complete opposite. Brian never showed how he really felt. 

In all the years that he had known him, Dan had only caught glimpses of what was underneath the persona. 

Ever since Dan had found out Brian’s secret, it seemed that he was finally getting to see his partner for who he really was. 

Dan no longer bought Brian’s explanation that his Wolf side imprinted on him and saw him as his Alpha. He knew it was an excuse. 

A way to explain away his behavior when he was changed. Brian tried to separate himself from the wolf but you can’t separate what was always a part of you. 

Dan understood that. He just wish Brian would accept it.

“Brian.” Dan began, scooting closer until he could wrap an arm around Brian’s larger body.

“I will admit it is easier to deal with you when you’re like this. But that’s only because you’re being honest with yourself. You let me know how you feel and what you want. I don’t have to guess. And…you don’t push me away.” 

Brian let out a frustrated puff of air through his nostrils.

“I can’t help. Human me can help. Is scared.” He said.

Dan frowned, shaking his head, trying to understand the broken sentences.

“Scared of what.”

Brian was silent for several seconds, thinking of a way to make Dan understand. 

“Danny reject. Brian love much. Not lose. Selfish feel.”

Dan’s eyes softened, wrapping his other arm around Brian, pulling him closer until he felt fur covered arms circle around his waist. 

He understood now.

“Brian, you’re not going to lose me. Whether your love for me is platonic…or something more. I’d never reject you. I…love you. More than you probably know.”

“Truth?” Brian asked.

Dan nodded, pressing his face into Brian’s fur. 

“Yes, it’s the truth. But I think we should have this talk later…when you’re human again. Is that okay?”

Brian sat up, meeting Dan’s eyes. He nodded, nuzzling into Dan’s chest. 

“Okay. When human. Talk. No hide. Tell love.”

Dan smiled, hugging Brian to him once more.

“Gonna hold you to that.”


	11. (Fic) Secret's Out

Brian is at the grump office, sitting at his desk and sending and answering emails.

The office is packed, even though it’s past quitting time. The dream daddy crew are putting the finishing touches on a new game. Matt and Ryan are editing and queuing many episodes. Ross’ first episode of Gameoverse is airing soon and is in his office looking it over.. Suzy and Vernon are packing orders for her store. Arin and Dan are recording extra episodes before the NSP-Starbomb tour kicks off.

Brian pushes back from his desk and looks around, seeing all the activity. It’s rare that everyone is super busy at the same time. Really does make them look like a company.

Brian glances at the time on his laptop. It was coming on 7pm. About time for the moon to rise. But Brian didn’t have to worry. He had already marked his calendar with NASA’s full moon calendar. The moon was projected to only be eighty percent full.

Brian browsed to the website. Might as well see how many full moons were coming for the next month.

Brian froze in place, staring at the screen. There had been a correction to the nights moon prediction. It was to be 100% full. Brian’s Eyes darted to the time. 7:20pm. Not enough time. Looking down, he could see his hands changing.

Jumping to his feet in a desperate attempt to make a run for the bathroom, Brian fell roughly to the floor as his legs broke, realigning to their werewolf form.

Distantly he could hear shouts of his name. He whimpered as the sounds became louder. The smells stronger. 

After a few minutes, all the sounds ceased. Brian pushes himself up onto his hind legs and opened his eyes, only to shrink back in surprise.

Strange people everywhere. Practically surrounding him. All staring at him, with various expressions.

Most of which, Brian recognized as fear.

Brian took a step forward, growling deep in his throat. The people staring at him all tensed.

People were dangerous. People take him away. Human side say so.

He took another threatening step forward. His growling growing in volume.

_“Don’t hurt them!”_

Brian stiffened, taking a step back. 

Human side say no?

_“They’re not a threat.”_

Then what was he to do?

Brian didn’t know where was he? This wasn’t his territory. It wasn’t Danny’s territory either.

Taking another step back, lowering himself to the floor, Brian began to shake. His tail slipped between his legs, his ears beginning to droop.

He wasn’t allowed to attack and there were so many humans. What should he do?

_“Danny! Find Danny!”_

Brian’s ears perked up. 

Danny was around?

“Where? Where Danny?”

“You heard him. Someone go get Dan!” A voice yelled.

Brian looked up to see a blonde long-haired man disappear through a door. 

Seconds later, a familiar face rushed through the door. Brian sat back up, seeing Dan staring wide-eyed at him.

“Danny!” Brian barked, watching as Dan pushed through the people and wrapped his arms around him.

“Oh my god! Brian are you okay?” 

Brian nodded, returning the hug. 

“Yes! Danny here! No scared now! Other me say no hurt people. Find Danny.”

“Fuck, man!” Danny exclaimed, pulling back and looking up at Brian. “I thought tonight was a regular night?”

Brian shrugged. “Space people make mistake. Moon full now.”

Dan shook his head. “Guess we’ll have to triple check the calendars from now on.”

“Um, Dan?” A voice called out. “You uh wanna tell us what’s going on?”

Brian’s ears twitched, hearing the very familiar voice.

Dan pulled from Brian’s hold, taking one of his large claws in hand as he turned around facing-

“A-Arin?” 

Dan looked up at Brian in surprise. “You recognize him?”

Brian continued to stare at the Danny sized human with long brown hair. He shook his head.

“Not know. Voice only know.” Brian said, looking back at Dan.

Dan nodded. “That makes sense.” He then looked at the others. “Remember all of their faces and scents, Brian. They’re our friends.”

Brian nodded looking around once more at the group of people. Most of which had relaxed some since Dan appeared.

“Understand. All friends. No threat. No hurt.”

“That’s right.” Dan said, pulling over a chair and sitting down. He then looked at the others.

“Get comfortable guys. Brian and I have some things to tell you.”


	12. (Fic) Brian and Arin

Arin looked up, hearing his doorbell ring. 

Putting down the book he was reading, he got up and walked to the front foyer.

Opening the door, he smiled seeing Brian standing there, duffel bag hanging from his shoulder and looking uncomfortable.

“Hey Brian. Come on in.” Arin said, stepping aside and letting the older man through.

“…Hey, Arin.” Brian greeted, walking in. 

Shifting his bag, Brian waited patiently for Arin to close the door, absentmindedly noticing Mochi and Otto near the living room entrance, watching him with peaked interest.

After Arin closed and locked the door, Brian followed him up the stairs to the guest room.

Turning on the light, Arin waved his hand, gesturing to the room. 

“You can leave your things in here. I have the blankets and pillows already in the living room.”

Brian nodded, walking into the room and placing his bag onto the bed. He then unzipped it and took out a blue blanket. One Arin couldn’t help but notice was one of Dan’s. He also took out some toiletries, an extra set of clothes and a couple of books. Digging in his pockets he pulled out his phone, keys and wallet and placed them on the nightstand by the bed.

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Brian moved to take it off but paused, turning to Arin.

“You know you don’t have to do this, Arin. No matter what Danny has told you. I don’t need to be watched.”

Arin leaned against the doorway, taking in Brian’s tense posture and suspiciously blank expression.

Dan had warned him this may happen.

“It’s no problem at all, Brian. I’m happy to help you guys out. Besides, Suzy’s out of town and I could use some company.”

With a grunt, Brian pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it into his bag.

“What I’m saying is, it’s not needed. I’ve taken care of myself for years without yours or Danny’s help. I think I can manage a couple of nights on my own, while he’s out of town.”

Arin crossed his arms, watching as Brian started placing his things neatly on the dresser and putting his clothes into the empty drawers.

“What about your separation anxiety? Is it really okay to leave you alone? Dan told me what happened before.”

Brian stiffened at the words. 

He had figured that Dan would tell Arin about that. The main reason for Brian needing someone to be with and watch him during full moons. He was still replacing the destroyed clothes and furniture in his house.

“First of all, I don’t have separation anxiety. The Wolf does. And I have…coping routines for it in place.”

Arin raised an eyebrow at that. He already knew that Brian hated that he was a werewolf. Not just because he was a scientist but also because of the perceived burden it placed on his and other’s lives.

It was interesting to hear Brian talk about, essentially, another side of himself as if it were a separate entity. 

Dan hadn’t been kidding when he told Arin pretty much everything he’d need to know to take care of Brian properly during his transformations.

“Coping routines that no longer work?” Arin asked.

Brian turned his back towards Arin and took off his jeans, leaving him in a pair of loose boxer briefs.

“I was unprepared back then. This time, I had more than enough forewarning to prepare for Danny’s absence. But he went and involved you instead.”

“Seems like an unnecessary risk to take. You don’t even know if what you have planned would even work. And I’m starting to think that there’s more going on than just you not wanting to “bother” me.”

Brian pursed his lips, staring down at the floor.

He glance over at his phone, then looked back at Arin.

“I have about 30 minutes before the full moon comes up. I’m going to go ahead and change, so I’ll keep my normal height.”

Arin didn’t miss how Brian changed the subject. He knew from experience, getting Brian to open up was like pulling teeth. He wasn’t the sharing type in regards to his feelings and emotions. Keeping it all locked away.

Dan had said that wouldn’t be the case when Brian changed. Arin was very interested to see how that would turn out.

“Why do you need your normal height?” Arin asked, watching as Brian’s hands began to shift.

“The Wolf doesn’t know your house like mine and Danny’s. I don’t want him breaking anything. I’ll also be able to keep my mind and get your cats used to this form before the Wolf takes over.”

Arin nodded, not bothering to dwell on Brian’s identity issues. Having seen Brian’s werewolf form before, at the office of all places, Arin knew it was big. Taller and larger than Arin’s own 6’2” broad frame.

Watching Brian’s body change and morph, Arin couldn’t help but wince, hearing the bones snapping and realigning. It was pretty gruesome but took no longer than around two minutes. 

Brian stood before him, looking pretty much like a large wolf, standing on its hind legs. Kind of a surreal sight to see.

————————————————————————–

Arin turned another page of his book. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, leaning back and propped up on the arm with a pillow. Mochi was curled up, purring, on top of his thighs.

On the floor, lying on several blankets, including Dan’s, was Brian with Mimi pressed into his side. Otto was upstairs, not caring for the large wolf now in his home.

Arin had already fed Brian, cleaned up and gotten them both and the cats settled in for the night. 

It had been surprisingly uneventful when the full moon finally rose. Brian hadn’t said much more after he’d first transformed. Only telling Arin that his wolf mind would take over once the moon was up. But Brian had been rather docile, so far.

He’d only asked where Dan was once. Other than that, he was quiet and seemed to try and take up as little space as possible.

A complete opposite from what Dan had told him may happen. Arin had been expecting a hyper-active, unfiltered Brian running around his home but he was getting none of that.

He figured it had more to do with Dan’s absence than anything else.

Dan had told him that Brian said, his “wolf side” had imprinted on Dan and was very loyal and attached to him. Dan wasn’t sure if he completely believed that. He had apparently learned a lot from Brian’s “wolf side” regarding how he truly felt towards Dan. 

Arin wasn’t that surprised.

While Brian was very good at hiding his feelings, Arin had seen the way Brian would look at him back when they first met. A certain gleam would enter his eyes, whenever Arin showed up for a skype call between him and Dan.

Arin wasn’t blind. He knew that look and was sure he’d given it to some of Suzy’s male friends before, back when they were still dating.

Looking down at Brian’s current form, Arin could understand why Brian tried to distance himself from the “wolf side”. It left him open and vulnerable. Words Brian didn’t like to be associated with. 

It was no wonder he treated the situation as two different beings occupying the same body.

“Miss Danny.” 

Arin barely suppressed a startled jump. 

Brian hadn’t said a word for hours now. Just quietly watching tv. 

Turning his head, Brian looked up at Arin. His bright blue eyes filled with sorrow. Arin could feel his chest clench just looking at them.

“When back, Arin? Danny back soon?”

Arin placed his book down on the small table beside the couch. Shifting, he sat up, causing Mochi to move to the other end of the couch, having lost his human bed.

“He’ll be back in a couple of weeks, Brian. He went to see his family. You remember that, right?”

Brian nodded, pushing himself up into a sitting position, resulting in Mimi meowing loudly before joining her brother on the couch.

“Yes. Danny say. Many time. Reminder. But still miss.”

Arin offered him a smile.

“It’s okay to miss him, Brian. He’s your partner and best friend. I’m sure he misses you too.”

Brian huffed in acknowledgment, looking as if he wanted to say more but decided against it.

It seemed even in this form he could hold back but usually chose not to. Quite telling, actually.

“I sorry.” Brian said instead.

Arin’s brow furrowed in confusion. He hadn’t expected that.

“What are you sorry for?”

Brian looked away, staring at one of Suzy’s paintings hanging on the wall.

“Long ago. Not like, Arin. Threat. Take Danny.” He said.

Arin’s eyes widened in surprise. The admission was particularly blunt. Not surprising but blunt.

“You thought I would take Dan away from you?” Arin asked, hoping to get Brian to open up to him for once. 

Out of everyone in Arin’s close circle of friends, Brian remained a closed off mystery. Even Dan hadn’t reached as far as he’d initially thought in their relationship.

“When in London. Listen to Danny. Feel better. Hear Arin too. Danny very happy. I gone. Hurt.”

Arin nodded as he listened to Brian’s broken explanation. 

Brian and Dan had told him before on separate occasions, that they credited their success mainly to Arin. Dan’s exposure on Ga/me Grumps elevated not only Dan’s popularity but also NSP’s presence. 

Arin didn’t see it like that. Never had. He wasn’t thinking of the influence his old and new fanbases would have on Dan and Brian or their band. 

He had just wanted to help his friends.

“Danny better. You help lots. I failed. Left Danny. Hurt. Arin better. I worse.” Brian continued, his ears dropping low on his head. A small whining sound coming from his throat.

Arin shook his head, sliding off the couch onto the pile of blankets. He reached out a hand and gently ran it through Brian’s thick grayish fur.

“That’s not true, Brian.” He calmly said, trying to comfort his older friend. 

Arin had no idea Brian ever felt like this. He really was a master of hiding his true feelings. Arin may have picked up on his attraction to Dan but not his guilt and remorse towards how their lives unfolded.

“Sure, I may have helped a bit to get you guys out there but It was you and Dan that caught mine and Ross’ attention in the first place. That was all you guys. As for moving away. Brian, you had to support yourself and you had worked so hard towards your goal. It may not have lined up with what Dan wanted but I’m positive he understood. Just like you didn’t want to get in the way of his goals, he didn’t want to keep you from yours.”

Brian met Arin’s eyes.

“But got in way. If stayed maybe band better. Danny happy. Not hurt.”

Arin shook his head, amazed at how deep Brian’s guilt went.

“You went about it in a different way, Brian. Even though you were in London, you kept working with Dan. Kept your connection. Yes, Dan was worried. We both know that. But he also admired your commitment. Working full time as a professor and still putting your all into making music and writing lyrics. Even though, Dan was expecting NSP to break up, it never did. Because you never gave up. You never let Dan go. And I know he loves and appreciates you so much for that.”

Brian’s ears began to rise. His tail wagging slightly.

“That truth?”

Arin smiled, wrapping his arm around Brian and pulling him close when he didn’t move away.

“That is the absolute truth. Dan adores you, dude. He needs you. I’m sure he’d say his life is much better with you in it.”

Brian leaned forward, nuzzling into Arin’s chest.

“Good friend, Arin. For Danny. For me. I thank.”

Arin tightened his hold on Brian, pressing his face into his fur.

“You’re welcome, Brian.”

——————————————————–

The following morning, Arin was up, moving about in the kitchen. 

Standing in front of the stove, he flipped another pancake in the skillet.

He heard shuffling and a muffled yawn behind him.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Arin said, looking up to see Brian still in his pajamas, scratching his head, making his hair more of a mess than it was.

“It’s afternoon.” He grumbled, pulling out a chair and taking a seat at the table.

Arin smiled as he watched Brian bend down and pet Mimi. She had taken quite a liking to Brian’s presence. 

“I tend to think that whenever you wake up is considered morning.” Arin said, slipping some pancakes onto a plate and placing it in front of Brian.

Brian nodded his thanks, grabbing the bottle of syrup.

“An illogical way to look at it but sure, whatever.” He mumbled, before beginning to eat.

Arin laughed as he poured two glasses of orange juice, giving one to Brian and taking a seat across from him with his own plate of pancakes. 

“Everything doesn’t have to be logical to make sense, Bri.” He said.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Don’t I know it.” He said in between bites.

The two continued eating in a comfortable silence. 

A few moments passed, before Brian placed his fork down, having finished and glanced up at Arin. 

“Hey, um about last night…” He began.

Arin shook his head, cutting him off.

“It’s okay, Brian. Don’t apologize for what you said. It’s not needed. We can keep last night just between us, if you want.”

Brian let out a small sigh, his head slightly lowering.

“Could you? I just…I mean the Wolf…it’s frustrating. Having my thoughts put out there, you know?”

Arin nodded in sympathy. Once more noticing how Brian blamed “the Wolf” and not acknowledging the problem.

“I get it. I really do. I know you’re not as…emotional as the rest of us. But I want you to know something.”

Brian looked back up, meeting Arin’s eyes.

“You don’t have to just depend on Dan. I’m here too. Not just for the werewolf stuff. I mean anything. Like, if you ever have something you can’t talk to Dan about. My door’s always open. I’ll be there for you. Whenever you need me.”

Brian stared at Arin, his eyes slightly hardening, before he relaxed, sighing once more.

“Thank you, Arin. I appreciate the offer. I may take you up on it…one day.”

Arin’s smile widened, glad to finally make some headway with the oldest Grump.

“It’s no problem, Brian. No problem at all.”


	13. Brian's Tantrums

LZ-Brian getting partially stuck as part human, part wolf. With a wolf tail and ears he now needs to hide.

BH-this is making me think of brian getting stuck half transformed and getting frustrated by it

  
SG-oh god the mind muddles

BH-this is how he chooses to (poorly) solve his problem (wearing a hoodie and beanie)

“brian, it’s like, 75 degrees outside” 

“what’s your point”

SG-i forgot how much i love brian in a beanie bless u

BH-“how do two sets of ears even make sense, this is infuriating”

SG-i think the tail would be the biggest problem, since i imagine that with his mind all muddled between wolf and human set, that it would betray him sometimes whenever he gets excited about something

can't be contained for long

BH-“are you hiding something in your hoodie...?” “???” “it’s moving” “shit uh” _fuck fuck fuck be cool_

meanwhile dan is having the time of his life, brian looks adorable

but how to fix 

SG-with love and tenderness

that way he can be focused enough to fully transform either way

or just wait for the next moon night idk pfft

BH-i like the first one but lyger can figure out what to go with

it getting messed up because of him not being at ease to begin with, and then brian making it worse by freaking out about it is real good though

SG-that was my thought

BH-danny says relax

LZ-Oh oh! Look at him. All half changed.

I think the partial change, lack of control would happen whenever Brian has an anxiety spike or it ties into him not changing much outside of full moons. His wolf side is restless and antsy and tries to force its way out and it causes Brian to panic. For his anxiety, he’d have to calm down to be able to change back to full human. Which would annoy the crap out of Brian. One more way the wolf is able to reveal his emotional state without his  sayso . For the restlessness, he’d have to give in and change to wolf form a while, then he’ll be able to change back to human. I love the idea of him trying to hide his extra set of ears with a beanie. Good thing they keep it cool at the office and that everyone there knows his secret since the tail would be a problem

SG-yessssssss perfect 

BH-lol it’s like it’s sneaking out of its room to play _wanna see danny_ _not now_ _just a little_ _no_ _let me out :c_ _i said, not n— goddammit_ _c:_


	14. (Fic) Tantrum

Brian cautiously walked into his living room.

He stepped over the shredded remnants of several blankets and pillows on the floor. Approaching the couch, he pointedly ignored the large claw marks and the stuffing spilling out from the ripped fabric.

Sitting down, he gently placed his glass of tea onto the chipped and scratched up coffee table, making sure his trembling hand didn't spill any of the liquid.

Taking a deep breath, Brian leaned his head back on the couch cushion and closed his eyes.

It seemed he hadn't completely recovered from the previous night yet.

Last night had been the first time in a year he had spent a full moon alone.

Dan had an unexpected family emergency and had to leave immediately. There hadn't been time to arrange for someone to watch over Brian.

Brian had assured Dan that he would be fine.

That he could handle himself.

After all, he had done it for years before Dan had found out his secret.

Turned out he was wrong.

His wolf side had become more attached to Dan than he realized.

Dan's absence had sent Brian spiraling into a bout of separation anxiety.

He had spent hours whining and whimpering for Dan. His restlessness resulted in him clawing at everything within sight, as he laid prone on the floor of his living room.

It had taken until near morning for the wolf to exhaust itself and allow Brian to take back over.

The damage to his living room had shocked him.

Opening his eyes, Brian stared up at his ceiling.

He still felt off.

The wolf's emotional distress still lingering within him and Brian had no idea what to do about it.

He had contemplated calling Dan, hoping that hearing his voice would settle the wolf but he hadn't heard from Dan since a text that he had landed safely in New Jersey. He must've be busy and Brian didn't want to bother him.

Burden him with his problems.

_"Miss Danny. When back?"_

Brian sighed, closing his eyes once more.

_"Calm down. He had to go home. He'll be back."_

_"Home? See pack? Why not go? Us pack too."_

Letting out a snort, Brian opened his eyes and sat up, grabbing the tv remote.

_"He's not our pack. He's our partner. Humans don't have packs."_

_"Friend. Family. Is pack too. Us human and wolf."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Miss Danny."_

Brian rolled his eyes and started browsing through Netflix, thoroughly ignoring the wolf's continued whining.

Finding a show to watch, Brian thought over what he needed to do for the day.

There wasn't much. He did have to go into the office later to meet with Arin. Have one of their 'emotion' sessions.

Brian wasn't looking forward to it. Not with the wolf acting up like it was.

A familiar feeling suddenly washed over him.

Brian blinked.

His heartbeat increasing. His brow beading with sweat.

The wolf was still acting up in the back of his mind. Its feelings leaking through.

Brian glanced down and gasped.

His fingernails were lengthening and curving into claws.

"What the fuck?"

Feeling an itch in his head, Brian raised his hands to feel two pointed fur covered ears sprouting through his hair.

Why the hell was he changing?

With a yelp, Brian jumped to his feet and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down, exposing his rear and freeing the large tail now growing from the end of his spine.

_"What are you doing?! Stop it?!"_

There was no reply. Only an increasing sense of frustration.

A growl seeped from Brian's throat to his surprise.

_"Dammit Wolf! Change me back!"_

_"…Miss Danny. When back, then change."_

And with that Brian felt the wolf presence vanish, melding back into his mind. But his body remained unchanged and he still felt restless.

Pulling his pants back up, leaving them loose Brian collapsed back onto his couch, mindful of his large tail.

He groaned, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

Great. Now he had this to deal with.

The wolf was constantly throwing curveballs. As soon as Brian thought he had it all figured out, something new came up.

Such a pain.

Shaking his head, Brian climbed to his feet and walked to his bedroom.

He rummaged a bit through his drawers, pulling out a couple of garments.

Standing in front of his dresser mirror, he stared at his changed reflection.

A pair of dark grayish ears poked through the lighter grey of his hair.

Brian frowned.

His human ears were still present. How the hell did that make any sense?

Grumbling under his breath, he slip a beanie over his head, effectively covering his wolf ears. Brian then grabbed a hoodie and put it on.

Turning to the side, he grabbed his tail and wrapped it around his waist, tucking it into his loose jeans, covering it with the edge of his hoodie.

He had no doubt he would earn some stares and questions.

Hopefully not too many, as it had been a bit cooler in L.A. lately. Not enough for winter clothing but maybe understandable for a person not used to the change in weather.

Satisfied with his appearance, Brian grabbed his wallet and keys and departed his house.

He'd deal with the wolf later.


	15. (Fic) Brian and Ross

Ross was in his office, hunched over his Cintiq, going over some key frames for the newest episode of his cartoon, Gameoverse.

He paused his pen movement and looked up to see his door slowly opening. 

A black nose and grayish snout pushed through the narrow space.

The door fully swung open to reveal a large wolf like creature, staring at him with curious bright blue eyes.

“Brian?” Ross questioned, placing his pen down onto his desk and turning in his chair towards his unexpected visitor.

It had been about six months since everyone at the office found out about Brian’s unique condition. 

Brian had initially closed himself off even further from everyone, once the secret was found out. Talking less and mostly spending his time with Dan. 

Ross had noticed as time passed, that Brian was seeking out Arin’s company more and as a result of that, he started becoming a bit more open with everyone else in the office. 

That had been a welcome relief. Ross, Suzy, Arin and Vernon had no problems with Brian’s behavior because they all had known him longer but the dream daddy crew, Matt, Ryan and the newest interns were walking on eggshells. One couldn’t blame them, Brian came off pretty abrasive in general. To have the knowledge that he also had a dangerous wolf inside of him could be worrying. 

But it all worked out and everyone was pretty comfortable around him. Brian had even taken to changing occasionally at the office when he needed a break and would go sit in on grump sessions with Arin and Dan, or lounge on the couch in the stream area. 

Watching Brian enter fully into his office, Ross was surprised when he came and sat down on the floor beside him, and began rubbing his head against Ross’ arm, clearly wanting to be petted.

Ross hesitated for only a moment before placing his hand on top of Brian’s head and combing his fingers through the thick fur. Brian closed his eyes, letting out a huff of appreciation.

Looking at the serene expression on his older friend’s face, Ross couldn’t help but think back to his talk with Dan, regarding Brian’s behavior.

He had found out that Brian had a lot of trouble showing his true feelings and dealing with them in general. He was making progress but he still usually took the route of shutting down and closing himself off. With Dan, Arin and sometimes Suzy, he was slowly opening up. 

Brian had made it pretty clear, that he only accepted certain treatment from those three and not from anyone else. Specifically, anything to do with affection and care. Especially when he was in his werewolf form. 

There were a couple of times when Brian spent a full moon at the office because Arin and Dan had a grump session. During those times, he didn’t allow anyone else to touch him, except Dan or Arin. He certainly did not let anyone pet him.

But here he was, in Ross’ office being petted. Wanting to be petted, despite Arin and Dan being present. It was odd.

“You okay?” Ross asked, moving his hand behind Brian’s ears and scratching them.

Brian just shrugged. A funny thing to see, coming from what was essentially a giant dog.

“Tired. Take break. Danny. Arin. Busy. Not bother. Ross like. Come see. Spend time too. Miss Ross.” Brian replied and his usual simplified manner.

Ross nodded, never having a problem understanding Brian’s “woof speak” as he liked to call it, much to Brian’s annoyance.

It was also a bit of a relief to hear Brian’s true feelings towards him. While he and Brian tended to be on nearly the same wavelength for annoying and teasing their friends, there was a time when Ross was worried Brian wouldn’t like him or he’d become defensive and protective over Dan. 

That clearly wasn’t the case.

Also, Brian missed him? Ross felt his heart warm at the words. 

Afterall, he, Brian and Barry had become their own little sub-group within the office. With Barry having moved on to other things and Ross working full-time on his cartoon, they didn’t see each other as much as they used to.

“I missed you too, Brian.” Ross said with a smile. 

Leaning down, Ross pressed his head against Brian’s, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in a half-hug.

“You’re always welcome to come find me if you need some company, Brian. Like Dan and Arin, I’ll be here for you too.”

Brian gave him a tentative lick on the cheek before he pulled back and smiled up at Ross.

“Thank Ross. I come more. Spend time. Make happy.” Brian said, before lying down at Ross’ feet and letting out a contented sigh.

Ross watched him a few more seconds, his smile widening. Giving Brian one more pat on the head, he turned back towards his desk and picked up his pen. 

Just as he began to draw, Brian’s muffled voice drifted up to his ears.

“Good friends have. I lucky.”

Ross laughed softly. 

They were lucky too. 


	16. (Fic) Brian and Barry

Barry got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. 

“I’m gonna get something to drink. Want anything?” 

Brian shook his head, his eyes focused on the tv screen. Trying to figure out the puzzle they had run into.

“Naw, I’m good.” He said.

Barry shook his head with a smile and walked out.

He was at Brian’s house Just hanging out. Brian had called him up out of the blue and asked if he wanted to spend time together. 

Barry agreed, having not seen any of his friends in a while since he had moved on in his career.

It had been quite an adjustment. Spending so much time with all of his friends and former co-workers every day, to hardly seeing them at all.

This had been nice. 

He and Brian just sitting on the couch and playing different games and just catching up with each other’s lives. 

Barry was having such a good time, that he was already thinking of calling up Arin and Suzy to see if they had any upcoming free time.

Opening up the refrigerator, Barry pulled out a pitcher and poured himself a glass of tea.

Leaning against the counter, he looked around the kitchen as he sipped from his glass.

He frowned as his eyes paused on the wall near the window.

“Hey, Brian?”

“What’s up?” Brian called from the living room. 

Barry stepped closer to the wall, tilting his head in confusion as he stared at the calendar.

“Why do you have last year’s calendar still up?” He asked.

There was a beat of silence before he heard some rustling and Brian came rushing into the kitchen.

Barry watched as Brian yanked the calendar off the wall and stared at it. His eyes wide and breathing becoming labored.

Dropping the calendar, Brian grabbed his phone off of the counter and began typing as if in a near panic.

“Brian?” Barry questioned, the concern clear in his voice.

Brian didn’t answer. He eyes fixated on the small screen of his phone.

“…Shit.” He swore. His voice barely above a whisper. 

His head suddenly snapped up and Barry had to suppress the urge to flinch at the wild slightly unfocused gaze, now on him.

“You weren’t at the office when I changed, where you?” He asked.

Barry looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

“What? Changed? What the hell are you talking about, Brian?”

“Barry, you have to leave. Now!” Brian said putting his phone down and grabbing Barry’s arm.

Barry shook him off. 

“Whoa! Hold on, Brian. What’s going on? Why do I have to leave?”

Brian didn’t reply. Instead he glanced towards the microwave, looking at the digital numbers.

He then looked down at his hands and gasped audibly. Barry followed his gaze, his eyes widening in surprise.

Brian’s hand was covered in fur.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Brian said through gritted teeth. 

He turned and ran out of the kitchen.

“Call Danny!” He yelled over his shoulder.

Barry just stared at where his friend had just been. Barely reacting when he heard a door down the hallway slam shut.

What the fuck was going on?

Barry hesitated a moment. Torn between going after Brian and calling Dan.

Brian had seemed panicked. And what was up with his hand?

Making his decision, Barry picked up Brian’s phone and sent a quick text to Dan.

Putting the phone back down, Barry walked over to the window and peered outside.

It was already dark and the moon was up. Full and bright in the sky.

Barry stared at the moon, his mind wondering. Thinking back to Brian’s behavior.

Barry stepped back, looking towards the hall Brian had ran down.

There was no way.

Curiosity getting to him, Barry found himself standing outside of Brian’s closed bedroom door.

He knocked lightly on it.

“Brian? You okay?”

There was no reply. Barry wondered if Brian had heard him. He raised his hand to knock again.

Just before his knuckles made contact, a low rough voice filled the silence.

“Who there?” It said.

Barry frowned. That sounded nothing like Brian. Was someone else in there.

“Um. It’s me, Barry.” He answered.

“Barry.” The voice repeated. It’s tone sounding curious.

“Barry.” It said once more. “Barry put in. Barry float burger. Barry wolfjob.”

Barry continued to stare at the closed door. What in the world was going on. It sounded like a kid telling him how to edit or something.

“Barry roommate. Barry, Danny friend.” 

Despite the unfamiliar voice. The simple words sounded more like Brian.

Taking hold of the doorknob, he twisted it. 

It was open. 

Brian must have forgotten to lock it.

Barry carefully pushed the door open and looked in the room.

Everything looked normal except for the pile of torn clothes in the middle of the floor.

Clothes, Barry couldn’t help but notice were the same ones that Brian had been wearing earlier.

A sound drew his eyes to the cracked door of the attached bathroom.

“Brian?” 

Barry turned towards the door. Watching with baited breath as the door opened an inch further.

“You. Danny friend? Good person?” The voice asked.

Barry swallowed thickly, seeing the thick, fur covered fingers gripping the edge of the door.

“Yeah. I’m Dan’s friend. Your friend too.”

He heard a rough exhale of air.

“Yes. Barry friend.”

The door opened.

Barry’s eyes widened, as he stared in shock at the large wolf-like creature stepping carefully into the room.

It practically towered over Barry’s shorter frame. Thick grayish and white fur covered its body. A long thick tail hung behind it on the floor. 

Barry fought the urge to turn tail and run. 

Having a stray thought that his friend was a werewolf and having it confirmed was two different things and he was having trouble wrapping his head around it.

Despite his whirlwind of thoughts, Barry knew that the creature before him was Brian. The blue eyes were a dead giveaway. Not to mention the thick fur atop his head was parted in a similar fashion to Brian’s usual hairstyle.

“Okay?” Brian asked, having stopped just outside the bathroom door.

Barry then noticed the hunched, tense position and the tail pulled forward between the thick legs.

Brian was nervous. Not sure how Barry would react.

Barry took a deep breath and stepped forward, watching Brian’s ears twitch, blue eyes following every movement.

“This um, is quite the surprise. A werewolf, huh?”

Brian nodding, crouching down onto the floor. Making himself look as non-threatening and small as possible. 

Barry appreciated the gesture, moving closer, until he could place a trembling hand atop his head.

Brian closed his eyes, feeling the fingers running through his thick fur.

“Amazing.” Barry breathed out, bringing up his other hand, reveling in the soft texture.

“And let me guess. This happened In London?” He asked jokingly.

Brian lifted his head, meeting Barry’s eyes. A slightly annoyed gleam in them.

“You’re kidding?” 

Brian just shrugged.There was no point in dragging Barry any further into his issues. He had Dan, Arin and sometimes Ross for all of that.

“It okay? Not mad?” He asked instead.

“For you not telling me? No of course not. But I’m guessing I’m the last to know?”

Brian nodded.

“Changed at office. Others see. Accident. I sorry.”

Barry shook his head, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders, pressing his face into the soft fur.

“Don’t be. I understand.”

———————————————-

Dan jumped out of his car and ran up the driveway. He winced seeing Barry’s car parked on the curb.

Quickly pulling out his keys, he unlocked the front door and rushed inside.

“Brian! Barry! Where are you?” He called out.

“In here, Dan.” A voice, Dan recognized as Barry’s, said coming from down the hall.

Dan came to a stop just outside Brian’s bedroom. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he took in the scene before him.

There on Brian bed, Barry sat, leaning back against the headboard and Brian’s large body curled up next to him. His head resting on Barry’s lap, whose hand was softly combing through his fur.

Dan smiled walking into the room. Brian’s ears perked up and his tail began to wag but he didn’t move from his position on Barry. 

“Danny! Danny here! Barry know now.”

Dan laughed, taking a seat beside them, lifting a hand and joining Barry’s in petting Brian’s head.

“I see that.” Dan answered.

He then looked at Barry.

“Sorry for not telling you before. Guess it slipped our mind.”

Barry shook his head.

“It’s okay. I’m kinda outside the circle now. You know doing my own thing.”

“Miss Barry. Lots.” Brian mumbled. “Wish see more.”

Barry’s eyes softened. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Brian’s snout.

“I miss you, too.” 

He then looked up to Dan.

“I miss all of you. Think I should drop by more often.”

Dan smiled.

“I’m sure nobody would have a problem with that. We’ve all missed you, Barry.”

Barry looked back down at Brian, seeing his expression of content.

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that.”


	17. (Fic) Brian Being There For Dan

Brian let out a yawn, as he inserted the keycard into the reader. 

Grabbing the handle, he turned it and pushed open the door. Stepping aside, he waited for a very tired looking Dan, to enter the room. 

Dan nodded his thanks as he walked in. 

Closing and locking the door behind him, Brian followed him, not saying anything as Dan dropped his bags and let himself fall onto the bed closest to the wall. 

Brian walked over to the other bed and placed his own bag down on the floor next to it. Taking a seat on the soft mattress, he reached over and turned on one of the small lamps over the nightstand.

The two of them had just come to the end of a very long day. Driving for hours to another city for the next stop on their band’s latest tour. Getting setup and having a quick rehearsal before the sold-out show later that night and on top of all of that, a ‘Meet and Greet’ afterwards.

They were both understandably exhausted. 

Brian felt like he could fall asleep right away. He would have, if it wasn’t for his worry for his partner. 

Dan didn’t seem just exhausted.

He seemed drained to the core.

“Doing okay, Danny?” He asked, not really expecting a response.

He’d only seen this side of Danny a few times. Where Dan would practically shut down, retreating deep inside his own head. 

Brian still didn’t know why he’d become like this on occasion. Dan didn’t offer much and Brian never tried to pry it out of him. Not sure if he’d be able to help, even if he did know.

Dan had plenty of people to go to with his problems. 

Brian wasn’t one of them.

“We shouldn’t have done the ‘Meet and Greet’.” A soft voice said, drifting through the silence of the room, startling Brian out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see Dan staring past him, his eyes shining with unshed tears, focusing on nothing.

Brian raised an eyebrow, not following.

“Why not? Did something happen?” He asked. 

He had been sitting right next to Dan the entire time. Brian figured that if something unexpected happened, he could do his usual ‘Distract and Deflect' routine. But he hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary.

“I feel too much.” Dan said, his voice low.

“What?” 

Dan’s eyes shifted, focusing on Brian. 

“You heard them, right? Their stories? What we mean to them?”

Brian shifted, feeling uncomfortable. He had a feeling he knew what Dan was talking about. 

So many of their fans had come up to them, expressing their admiration and love. Sharing how Dan and Brian helped them through the tough times in their lives. 

They were expressing their thanks but it could be looked at another way.

“You’re an empath.” Brian said.

Dan nodded, despite it not being a question.

“I feel what they feel. I can’t help it. And I have to deal with it all. All of these feelings. I carry them alone. Work through them alone.”

Brian opened his mouth before closing it once more. He didn’t know what to say.

He could somewhat understand. It wasn’t like he was incapable of empathy. He just wasn’t as affected as Dan apparently was.

Dan must have seen something in Brian’s expression, as he sighed heavily and turned over, facing the wall with his back to Brian.

“I’m sorry. Forget I said anything. I’ll be fine in the morning.”

Brian just nodded silently, thinking over what he’d just learned.

He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to comfort Dan but he was terrible with expressing his feelings. He didn’t want to risk falling back on his fail-safe of turning it all into a joke and making light of Dan’s situation. 

What could he do?

Turing his head, Brian looked out the partially opened curtains of the window and into the night sky. The glow of the crescent moon surrounded by countless stars, stared back at him.

Maybe there was something he could do.

Brian stood up from his seated position on the bed and grabbed his bag of toiletries. 

Dan didn’t react as Brian mumbled something about taking a shower. Dan just continued to lie there, hearing the bathroom door shut, leaving him in complete silence.

————————————————-

Brian blinked, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked around confused, not immediately recognizing his surroundings.

“Not full moon. Why here?” He asked himself.

_“No, it’s not the full moon. But I need you…Danny needs you.”_

Brian’s ears stood upright.

_“Danny hurt?”_

_“…Not physically. Just…just go to him.”_

_“What should do?”_

_“…be yourself.”_

Brian nodded, still staring at his reflection.

_“I go.”_

Brian turned away from the mirror and after a moment of hesitation, grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

Walking into the darkened room, Brian quickly found Dan, who was lying curled up on his side, still facing the wall.

He could immediately sense the sorrow coming off his favorite person. The need to comfort and protect began to fill Brian’s entire being.

_“Good, this is what he needs.”_

A voice said from within.

Brian ignored it, his mind set on his task and made his way over to the side of the bed. Reaching out a paw, he lightly touched Dan’s shoulder.

“Danny?”

Dan shifted slightly, looking over his shoulder. His eyes widening at the familiar silhouette of Brian’s werewolf form.

“Brian?” He questioned, turning over and looking up at his changed partner.

“What are you doing?”

Brian moved his paw upward, gently combing through Dan’s curls with his claws.

“Danny need. I here.”

The confusion bled from Dan’s expression, changing into realization as he felt tears, once more filled his eyes. 

Brian leaned down, wrapping his arms around Dan.

Dan immediately returned the hug, tightly clinging to Brian. His hands digging deep into his thick fur. Brian climbed onto the bed, lying down beside Dan, without releasing his hold. Dan pressed his head into Brian’s fur covered chest, trying to will the tears away.

“It hurts so much.” Dan choked out.

Brian was silent a few more seconds, trying to understand what Dan had said earlier when he was human.

He then nodded in understanding. Seeing what the problem was.

“It okay. Danny nice. Feel others. Good listen.” Brian said, nuzzling into Dan’s hair.

Dan shook his head. 

“But I’m still alone, Brian. Every single time. They share their stories and I can’t help but feel it all. I hate dealing with this by myself.”

Brian gently licked at the tears on Dan’s cheek.

“Not alone. I here. Always.”

“Until you change back to human.” Dan muttered softly to himself.

Brian tensed slightly before relaxing again.

“Other me…afraid. Loves Danny. Very much. Not deal well…feelings strong. When ready. Other come. Now have me. No leave alone. Be here. For Danny.”

Dan shifted, looking up and meeting Brian’s blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light. 

He could clearly understand what Brian was saying. Could tell that Brian was doing the best he could. It would have to be enough.

Dan tightened his hold around Brian, leaning up and kissing him on the snout.

It was enough.

Brian was here with him and wasn’t going anywhere.

“I love you, Brian. And…thank you…for being here. It helps.”

Brian licked him once more, draping his large bushy tail over Dan’s hip.

“Welcome. I come always. Danny need. Love Danny. Feel better.”

Dan nodded, smiling slightly. The tears had finally dried and Dan was feeling exhausted. 

His mind still felt turbulent but surrounded in Brian’s warmth and love, it didn’t feel as heavy as before. The weight of everyone’s feelings and his own loneliness were no longer suffocating him.

His eyes began to close, sleep finally calling his weary mind to rest. 

Dan let out a sigh, listening to the thump of Brian’s heart and his soft murmurings.

“Love Danny. Always. Love Danny.” 

————————————————

The next morning, Dan stirred in his sleep. 

Blinking several times against the bright light that was streaming through the window of the room.

Looking down, he smiled, seeing Brian’s nude human form still wrapped up tightly in his arms. 

He was fast asleep.

Dan briefly wondered just how tired he had been last night, that Brian was able to change back without waking him up.

Watching his partner sleep, Dan thought over just how considerate Brian had been, despite his trouble with emotions. He may not have been able to initially comfort Dan when he found out what was wrong but he did what he could. 

And he’d succeeded. 

Dan felt much better.

Reaching up a hand and brushing aside a stray tuff of grayish hair, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Brian’s forehead. 

A low groan, drifted to his ears. Dan watched as Brian began to awaken, becoming more aware of his surroundings. 

Brian opened his eyes and looked up to see Dan staring down at him. 

“Morning, Bri.” 

Brian’s cheeks began to redden. Not only was he in bed with Dan, wrapped in his arms but he was also completely naked. Letting out an embarrassed cough, Brian began to pull away.

“Morning.” He said, grabbing a blanket to cover himself.

Dan let him go without fuss, understanding Brian’s need to distance himself. 

Brian climbed up off the bed, wrapping the blanket around his waist and awkwardly stood there, not sure what to do or say.

The silence spread between them, approaching uncomfortable territory.

Clearing his throat, Brian turned towards the bathroom.

“I uh, I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Dan nodded, watching him go. But before, Brian disappeared around the corner, he called out to him.

“Hey, Brian.”

Brian froze. His body tensing as he turned his head, looking over his shoulder and back at Dan.

Dan gave him a bright smile.

“Thank you. For last night.”

Brian’s face turned a deeper shade of red, as he nodded.

“Y-You’re welcome.” He said, rushing into the bathroom and closing the door.

Dan laughed to himself. Amused by his partner’s behavior. 

He hoped that one day, Brian would be able to express himself without the help of his unfiltered werewolf side.

When he’d be able to freely show his love towards Dan, without whatever chains were holding him back.

Until then, Dan could wait.


	18. Growing Relationship With Dan

Early Stages

LZ-Dan falling for Brian after seeing how much love for him Brian’s been keeping hidden

LZ-Brian figures that Dan believes his explanation for his wolf sides affection. After all it’s partially true. He does see Dan as his alpha but all that love is all Brian. Brian would have no idea about Dan’s changing feelings. He just knows that Dan really likes his wolf side but Dan loves animals. He thinks nothing of Dan’s increased presence in his life. He already stays with him on full moon nights. They work together too. What’s a few extra days hanging out together? This time around Brian’s the oblivious one

SG-could never believe actual genuine love

Dan loving him? nah son it's just Dan being Dan w dogs

LZ-So what if Dan ruffles his hair just like when he’s a werewolf? Or fixes his favorite meals on non-full moon nights? Or cuddles with him on the couch and sometimes rubs his belly? He’s just unable to separate Brian from the wolf. That’s all. Perfectly logical. It’s not like Brian hates the attention or something. Cause he doesn’t. He loves it. But he’s pretty sure he knows what’s going on.

BH-Dan is showing you every form of affection he possibly can and you think he’s just confusing you for the werewolf

LZ-Kinda understandable since it started after Dan found out.

BH-Dan falling for Brian after he sees all that affection that’s been locked away

“i wish you’d be more honest with yourself” works in more ways than one

SG-Brian has picked up the habit of calling his wolf side "the wolf" or something of the sort to distance himself from it, but after a few years and some establishments Dan refuses to let him keep doing that bc it's all still him

SG-it takes Dan a couple of times to see just how openly affectionate wolf!Brian is, so Brian's excuses might work for a bit if he doesn't think about it but then it's just like "...an unfiltered wolf mind is an unfiltered Brian what the fuck"

LZ-Yeah Dan would definitely believe Brian at first. Thinking it’s somehow two separate minds, but after spending more time with the “wolf side” and seeing Brian’s traits leaking through, he’d realize that it’s all Brian. He’d probably kick himself for not realizing sooner, knowing Brian tends to hide his emotions

SG-Brian: Danny can never know how i feel about him it will ruin everything and i will lose my best friend

wolf!Brian: LOVE DanNY!! LOVE DanNY LOTS!!

Brian : haha that was dumb guess the other guy imprinted on you lol

BH-joke’s on Brian when he notices Dan gets excited when the full moon rolls around

SG-joke is truly on him bc confirmation bias: Dan likes the wolf more than he likes me

LZ-Brian wondering if Danny would like him more if he was more like the wolf, unintentionally opening his human mind to the wolf traits, allowing them to crossover.

SG-i can see Dan being affected by mood and context clues and since wolf form is so affectionate and open about how he feels it's easier to reciprocate, rather than with closed off and hiding human form who never initiates or says anything that could be taken as genuine affection

leads to this self-reflection with Dan bc he comes to realize that he does want to be doing and saying all the stuff he does with wolf form, with human form. and from that, plus all those nights, he knows it's all reciprocated. but he doesn't want to take advantage of the situation since Brian is clearly still adamant about hiding everything

and thus we get the dilemma of Brian assuming that Dan just likes wolf form better and would rather him be that way.

SG-but does the wolf side start having those same worries tho

bc that could lead to either some human mind crossing over during transformations, or being open about the anxiety and talking about it,, broken words and all

BH-“scared...”

SG-and getting mildly frustrated at not being able to properly articulate what he means

BH-half because the words won’t come to him and half bc it’s hard to talk with a wolf snout

sad awoos

SG-"Danny not- love Brian?"

"?? of course i love you?? what?"

"not normal Brian?"

"i think we've established that i love every form of you no matter what, dw"

[quiet snarl] how say? how Danny understand?

SG- Dan sort of tries to work his way through Brian's thought process with simple questions. or maybe not simple, but ones Brian can answer with either a single word or just a nod or shake of his head

and slowly he works out what's troubling Brian and his heart breaks bc oh no!!

and so of course it's reassurance time

"you're not as... i dunno, reserved when you're in this form. you don't hide how you feel. and it's refreshing bc you tend to be so closed off and hide your emotions when you're human. and i understand that, emotions are scary. but i thought i made it clear that it doesn't matter what form you're in, i still love you. i'm sorry i made it look like i preferred one over the other, that's not it. i just wish you'd be open with me both ways, y'know? you don't have to hide."

BH-Dan makes it a point to show lots of affection after Brian changes back and wakes up

maybe they’re cuddling in bed and Brian tries to extricate himself but Dan just pulls him back tighter

“where do you think you’re going? i’m cold and you’re nice and warm”

bonus points if this is the first time Dan’s been this affectionate with Brian when he’s not transformed

SG-it's also a similar thing he tends to say to the wolf form, especially the warmth thing

which is ironic bc now Brian's face gets all hot bc wowie Danny's just holding him all close and doesn't want him to leave omg

SG-even after getting the damn reassurance and confirmation he still doubts himself

"i meant what i said" snaps him out of his minor stupor. and Dan makes extra sure to not separate the human and wolf parts with his wording

BH-“you don’t have to be scared—of me, of yourself, of... of _us_ ” Dan cups Brian’s face firmly in his hands but it’s up to Brian to close the gap

ultimate test of courage and nerve Dan’s so close and so warm and his _lips are right there_

SG-it's an open invitation but _is it really_ \--

BH-time to take a cue from your other half and stop thinking about it so hard

Dan urges him on too, shifting a hand to cradle the back of his head and stroking his cheek with his other thumb

every bit of reassurance he can give, he will until all that tension and fear lifts

SG-Brian braves it by ever so slowly leaning in bc this is still fucking unbelievable it cannot possibly be happening and just in case Dan might change his mind last second but then suddenly lips connect and oops there's fireworks

BH-Brian blinks, all incredulous, and Dan’s floored too bc _wow that was nice_ then Dan’s smiling against Brian’s lips, and then Brian’s doing it too, and now Dan’s giggling and Brian’s chuckling and maybe they should do it again just to be sure

and again

and again

and this one’s definitely the last- no, this on- okay for sure this-

SG-so much unresolved tension coming out in these sleepy sweet smooshies

the _giggles_

Brian's heart is definitely hammering like mad and his head is spinning but he never wants to leave this moment

BH-Dan’s heart is _singing_ ; he’s so happy to be lying there in bed with him, and Brian’s finally not afraid to show him affection he can’t help but pour himself into one particularly long and deep kiss and Brian’s like “oh my god is this for me”

SG-they just enjoy being held close by the other, maybe doing the forehead thing and let Brian catch up with the moment bc wow Dan really does love him "of course i do" oh oops he said that out loud

BH-he doesn’t even have time to be embarrassed because Dan’s showering him with affection again and pulling him close and safe

SG-all blushy and shy n cute d'aw

BH-Brian buries his face right into the crook of Dan’s neck bc his face is turning red, and Dan can feel the heat on his skin he doesn’t laugh this time, just presses a kiss to the side of Brian’s head

SG-and one more quiet "i love you" juuust for emphasis

BH-and the fingers gripping Dan’s shoulder relent

that nice hug they’re sharing is good, all calm and comforting

Brian hasn’t been able to enjoy peace and quiet in a long time

SG-not like this

and to have Dan there, feeling him close, and sometimes his hand running him and down his arm or back and oh sometimes on the back of his neck/head like he sometimes does with the wolf form!! just little touches

BH-s o f t

ear scritches too

SG-y e s

connect all the little touches with wolf form to human form

BH-Brian absolutely nuzzles his face into Dan’s neck and then freezes when he realizes what he’s done

but then soft touches and circles rubbed into his back and he’s relaxed again

SG-STOP BEING SO SCARED IT'S OKAY imposter anxiety brain constantly questioning the validity of everything

BH-Dan knows how to fix this

“could... you do that again? it feels nice”

it’s all about the way you frame things

SG-better yet, when suggesting this, he lightly scritches the back of Brian's neck and strokes his hair as encouragement, in a "c'mere again it was good" way

BH-perfect

and here Brian was thinking it was that damn wolf getting the better of him again

stop fighting it!!

SG-t's okay!! you're safe!! you're loved!! everything is good!!

BH-the moment Brian relaxes and finally freely gives him affection is the happiest Dan’s ever been

holding Dan close and rubbing his face against his skin and peppering little kisses all over his face and neck

SG-it draws out a few giggles as well bc ticklish

which only makes it better for Brian

BH-he makes a game out of getting Dan to laugh

SG-it makes his heart soar

BH-this is the slowest of slow burns but i love it

bc if initially Brian’s only getting all this physical affection during full moon nights

and Dan’s slowly figuring his feelings out over the course of those nights

LZ-Brian would eventually tell Dan about those lonely nights in London, after they’ve been a couple for a while. And Dan would feel heartbroken, knowing that Brian had been suffering so long by himself. Afraid to let anyone in. Afraid to ask for help. He’d hug Brian close and passionately kiss him.  
“I’m here for you Brian. No matter what. I’ll never let you feel alone again.”


	19. (Fic) Dan’s Jealousy

Brian looked up, hearing his front door open and watched as Dan walked in, closing the door behind him.

Turning back around, he finished spreading out the final blanket and began arranging the pillows along the bottom of the couch.

Standing up, Brian turned around to see that Dan was gone. Walking out of the living room and into the kitchen, Brian found Dan sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Hey, you okay?" Brian asked, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bowl of red grapes.

"Fine." Dan said, not bothering to look up as Brian sat down across from him, placing the bowl close to Dan.

"You sure? I mean, you're later than usual." Brian said, looking at the time on the microwave.

Dan shrugged, taking another drink.

"Just had a slow start today."

Brian frowned. Usually when Dan came to Brian's home for full moon nights, he was at least an hour early. But he had arrived with barely fifteen minutes left before the moon rose.

"If you're not feeling up to it, I can call Arin real quick." Brian offered.

Dan's eyebrows creased slightly, his eyes hardening. The change only lasted a few seconds but Brian didn't miss it.

He jumped slightly as Dan suddenly stood up and placed his cup into the sink.

"I told you Brian, I feel fine. Just an off day. You don't need to call Arin. _I_ can take care of you just fine." He said.

He then walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom.

Brian watched him go. His worry increasing.

Dan didn't often have bad moods. At least not any he showed to others. And his apparent annoyance when Brian mentioned calling Arin...

Had the two had a fight at some point that Brian was unaware of?

Highly unlikely, but still possible.

After all, Dan had had several days off in a row due to being so busy for several weeks.

He had been stressed out and needed a break.

Honestly, Brian hadn't seen him much due to his packed schedule. Brian filled the void, mainly by being at the office or Arin's house.

He still felt like he would have heard or noticed something odd happening to Dan. But he wasn't entirely sure.

Brian wanted to ask him but hesitated.

He wasn't the best when it came to heart to hearts. Usually defaulting to jokes and coming off as uncaring and insensitive.

When things became too emotional, Brian had a habit of retreating deep within himself. Where it was safe and he could stay until things made sense to him again.

He just couldn't handle being emotional but he was getting better. His weekly sessions with Arin were extremely helpful.

Learning to lower his mental barriers and allow himself to be vulnerable. Express his emotions. Voice his worries, insecurities and fears.

Things he had never allowed himself to do. Much less after he became a werewolf. He had even more reason to hide.

It didn't help that his mind was split in two.

A naïve wolf within him that didn't know what 'hold back' meant.

While the wolf was at most times an annoyance to Brian, he did have his uses.

Being more emotional than Brian, relying on instincts rather than logic. He was able to comfort Dan the last time he was in a mood.

Maybe that was what he should do. Let the wolf handle it. Find out what was wrong with Dan and hopefully help fix it.

Glancing at the clock, Brian saw that it was time for him to change. Placing the last pillow onto the floor, he sat down and waited.

He vaguely heard the bathroom door opening, as his body began to morph and shift. 

\-----------------------------------

Dan stared at his reflection in the mirror.

A frown still on his face. He tried to smile but it didn't last.

It was a full moon night.

Time to spend with Brian when he was in his most open and affectionate state.

Dan just couldn't shake the irritation he felt that this was the only time Brian was like this with him.

When he was human, he was closed off and hid behind jokes and a confident persona that Dan had long since been able to see through.

Despite his offering to be there for Brian, he never took him up on it.

Even when Dan was sad or upset, he'd only come to him after changing into his wolf form to comfort him.

Never his human form.

Dan could never return the gestures. Not with Brian keeping him at arm's length.

But he didn't do the same with Arin.

Dan had become privy to Brian's sessions with Arin. That he was going to Arin to get things off his chest.

Something Dan would be more than happy to do.

If Brian would only ask or accept Dan's offers.

He always refused. Never giving a clear reason why.

Turning on the faucet, Dan splashed his face with water.

Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off and turned off the light, walking out and down the hall back to the living room.

"Danny!" Brian exclaimed from his spot, sitting on the floor. He watched as Dan nodded at him and took a seat on the couch.

Brian frowned a bit.

Dan usually sat on the floor with him.

Mentally shrugging, Brian padded over to Dan and sat down by his legs, placing his head down on Dan's lap.

Dan couldn't help but smile a little.

Brian was so full of life and energy when he was changed. Almost a complete one eighty to when he was human.

Brian tilted his head in confusion, seeing the frown returning to his face, averting his eyes from Brian.

"Danny?"

 _"He's upset_."

Brian ears lowered as he sat up from Dan's lap and turned inward.

_"Upset? Why?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe still tired. Or stressed."_

The thought that he may be upset with Arin or possibly Brian crossed quickly across his mind, causing the wolf to grab on to it. 

_"Upset with us? Arin?"_

_"Maybe. I really don't know."_

_"What should do?"_

_"…See if you can find out what's bothering him. Maybe you can help."_

_"I help! Help Danny! Feel better!"_

_"Do your best."_

_"Will."_

Brian's ears perked up and he turned towards Dan, walking back over to him.

"Danny feel bad?" He asked.

Dan let out a huff, crossing his arms.

"I'm fine, Brian. I told you."

Brian shook his head.

"Not truth. Danny not good. What wrong? I help?"

"It's nothing important. Just leave it."

"Is important. Danny talk. I listen. Always." Brian said, looking hopefully up at Dan.

To Brian's surprise, Dan glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Like the way you come and talk to me? Oh wait, you never do that!" He snapped. “Always going to Arin!”

Brian flinched, drawing back, his tail slipping between his legs. His ears flattening to his head as he crouched further back down onto the floor. 

"What do? Danny mad. I sorry." Brian whimpered.

Dan dropped his head into his hands, letting out a frustrated groan. Looking back up, he turned to Brian.

"Look. Shit. I'm sorry, Brian. It's nothing. Please don't worry about it."

Brian opened his mouth and then closed it. Not sure if he should say anything.

Afraid to upset Dan any further.

Afraid of being yelled at again.

There was a problem.

And Brian was it.

Dan was never mad at Brian.

But now he was.

Why? 

_"I don't confide in him. I go to Arin instead."_

_"But Arin help. Make better. Danny not know?"_

_"…"_

"Brian?'

Brian looked up to see Dan smiling slightly but it didn't reach his eyes. He could tell.

Despite feeling the strong urge to approach Dan once more and try again, Brian gave into the feeling of giving Dan his space.

Stop being a burden and nuisance.

Brian continued to back away and slinked over to the far side of the living room and laid down, tightly curling into himself.

Dan let out a heavy sigh, and leaned back into the couch. 

He knew he should comfort Brian.

Apologize again.

Let him know he wasn't really mad at him. But Dan couldn't shake the frustration he felt.

Maybe he should've had Arin come instead.

Dan frowned.

That was the problem.

Brian's relationship with Arin. It shouldn't bother him at all but it did.

Dan wanted Brian to come to him when he needed help. He wanted to be his support.

But for some reason, Brian had chosen Arin and Dan just couldn't understand it.

He couldn't even understand why he was jealous.

And it was definitely jealousy. No doubt about that.

He needed to figure out why.

\-------------------------------------------------

Brian blinked his eyes open. He sat up and stretched, yawing widely.

It was morning and he was nude, lying on the floor on top of a pile of blankets.

Had he slept through the whole night? He didn't even remember falling asleep.

Looking around, he noticed he was alone.

Where was Dan?

Climbing to his feet, Brian walked over to couch where he last saw Dan. On the small table beneath the lamp was a piece of paper.

Brian picked it up and read it.

_Hey, B_

_I'm sorry for last night._

_Just have a lot on my mind._

_I promise I'll make it up to you._

_Your breakfast is in the microwave._

_I'll see you in a couple of days._

_-D_

Brian let out a sigh and placed the paper back on the table. 

He then noticed his clothes, neatly folded on the couch.

Thoughtful.

Getting dressed, Brian walked into his kitchen and opened the microwave.

A plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes were waiting for him in the center.

It was still warm, revealing that Dan hadn't left too long ago.

Taking the plate out, Brian put it down on the table before walking over to the refrigerator.

Opening it, he found a glass of orange juice ready for him.

Grabbing it, he returned to the table and sat down, beginning to eat.

His mind drifting back to the previous night.

Dan being upset and surprisingly taking it out on Brian. 

Brian frowned, feeling his chest clench. 

That feeling of nervous fear the wolf had felt.

It still lingered within him.

The wolf had never experienced such a thing before.

Dan never held back in showing his affection towards the wolf. Somehow always happy to see him.

Something Brian wished he could experience when he was human but his own hangups prevented it.

One of the main reasons he was having the therapy sessions with Arin. He needed to learn to open up. Be true to himself. Overcome his fear of rejection and loneliness.

Arin was helping him but apparently Dan was upset that Brian wasn't coming to him.

Which was kind of odd. 

Why did Dan suddenly want Brian to only come to him?

Brian was already relying on him greatly to deal with the wolf.

Why did he want to be burdened even more than he was now?

He may not know Dan's reasoning but Brian already knew why he didn't go to Dan with his problems. 

Not only did he not want to dump Dan with even more of his issues, his feelings for Dan were a major factor.

Brian had a bad habit of putting his foot in his mouth whenever things were becoming too deep for him.

His trouble with expressing himself emotionally had caused him a lot of strife throughout his life. 

He ended up learning how to bury everything and hide behind fake confidence and jokes. That was what drew Dan to him in the first place. Someone who drove forward, taking Dan's half-finished dream and molding and shaping it into something that could work and last.

When the deeper feelings began, Brian panicked and closed himself off, not wanting to risk what they already had. Probably the closest Dan had ever seen Brian laid bare was the night he told him about the job offer in London.

Brian didn't remember too much but he'd never forget the raw pain in Dan's voice. That Brian was leaving him and everything they'd created together.

He tried to assure Dan that he wasn't leaving their band, quell Dan's fears but he knew Dan didn't believe him.

Brian proved it to him. Not only throwing himself into his new professor job but also into keeping contact with Dan, pushing down anything that had nothing to do with those two tasks. 

Then that faithful night in London happened. His emotions becoming amplified while he was changed, leaving him miserable and lonely. A constant longing to be back with Dan continued to grow and he determinedly pushed it back down.

Arin's job offer was a blessing and a curse. Brian could be back with Dan but now had to hide even more from him.

Dan finding out relieved some of the pressure but not by much.

Brian was being crushed from within.

Dealing with the wolf.

Dealing with his feelings for Dan. 

It had become too much. 

Arin provided the outlet he needed. An outlet that Brian refused to let Dan be. Bringing him back to his original problem.

He had to fix this. The wolf would be of no help now.

Dan had unintentionally really hurt him and the wolf was making it clear he didn't want to be around him for the time being. Which in turn gave Brian a growing sense of anxiety. 

He let out a tired sigh. Standing up, he put his dishes into the sink. He needed to get ready. He had a session with Arin in an hour.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Arin looked up from his computer screen to see Brian walking through his office door.

"Hey, Brian." He greeted.

Brian glanced over at him and nodded, closing the door and taking a seat on the couch.

Arin turned around in his chair and took in Brian's state.

His head was low, eyes firmly on the floor and his leg rapidly bouncing up and down.

Clearly agitated.

"Brian? What's wrong?"

Brian shook his head before looking up at Arin.

"It's the wolf. He's restless."

Arin didn't reply. Just stared at Brian. 

Brian let out an irritated grunt.

"I mean me. I'm feeling restless."

Arin nodded his satisfaction at the answer.

"And why is that?" 

Brian crossed his arms, leaning forward.

"It's Dan. He's um...mad at me. I guess." 

Arin raised an eyebrow at that.

Dan had a very high tolerance level. It took a lot to get him mad at you. 

What had Brian done?

"You guess? What happened?" 

Brian sat up and leaned back into the couch, running a hand through his short hair.

"Last night, he was in a bad mood or something. When I was changed, I tried to find out what was wrong. See if I could help."

Arin frowned at that. Seemed Brian was still using his wolf side to face emotional situations. A hindrance to his progress.

"I told him I was there for him. That he could tell me what's wrong." Brian paused, his expression scrunching up as he remembered what happened. 

"And?" Arin pressed.

"H-He went off on me. Started yelling about me coming to you and not him with my problems. I-It really scared me." Brian paused and looked up at Arin. His expression filled with pain. 

"I-I don't think I can spend full moons with him. Not feeling like this."

Arin stood up and sat down next to Brian, wrapping an arm around him.

Brian allowed himself to be pulled into Arin's side. He could feel tears pricking the corner of his eyes. 

"I hate this Arin. I don't like feeling like this. Not with Danny." He muttered out.

Arin pressed a small kiss to his head. 

"It'll be alright, Brian. We'll figure this out. I promise."

\----------------------------------------------------

Dan looked down at his phone, reading over the message again.

Arin wanted him to come to his office when he arrived at the Grump space for recording.

He had no idea what for.

The situation with Brian passed through his mind but pushed it aside. That was between him and Brian even if Arin had a part in it.

A few days had passed since that full moon night, where Dan had lost his temper.

Dan knew he had been in the wrong and tried to apologize but it seemed Brian was avoiding him, making Dan feel worse.

He couldn't believe he let himself become so jealous.

Dan knew that Brian had a lot of trouble with emotional situations. Usually resulting in Brian saying something insensitive or withdrawing into himself.

Now because of Dan, there was a rift between them and he was having no luck fixing it.

Walking into the Grump space, Dan took a moment to greet everyone. Looking around, he was disappointed, not seeing any sign of Brian.

Letting out a sigh, Dan knocked on Arin's office door.

Hearing Arin say, 'Come in.', he opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

Arin was sitting in his chair, looking at Dan with an assessing expression.

"Um, what did you need to talk about?" Dan asked, sitting down on the couch. 

"Brian." Arin stated.

Dan's eyes widened before he looked away. 

So, Brian had told Arin. Of course he did.

"Fuck." Dan swore, mentally squashing the feeling of jealousy.

"Dan. I don't know what exactly went on between you but I do know that Brian is now afraid of you."

Dan looked up in surprised.

"What?"

Arin nodded.

"He said, he didn't know if he could stay with you on full moon nights."

A wave of shame crashed down on Dan.

"Oh no." He whispered.

Arin watched in silence as Dan stood up to his feet, grabbing his head, pacing back and forth.

"So, stupid. Dammit! Why didn't I just leave it alone?"

"Dan." Arin said.

He received no response.

"He already depends on you. Why isn't that enough? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Dan!" Arin said again, raising his voice. 

Dan's head snapped up and looked over at Arin. 

Arin gestured back to the couch.

"Sit down, Dan. Let's talk this out."

Dan nodded, taking a couple of deep breaths. Once he felt calm, he sat down again.

Arin ran a hand through his hair. He know had a feeling he knew what was going on.

He looked at Dan, meeting his troubled eyes.

"You love him." 

Dan quirked an eyebrow.

That didn’t sound like a question.

"What?"

"Brian. You love him."

Dan let out a laugh. 

"I mean, yeah. Of course I love Brian." 

Arin shook his head. 

"Dan. You know what I mean. Why you're jealous of him coming to me. You want to be his only special person. His best friend. His partner. His caretaker. His confidant. All of it." 

Dan laughed again. But there was a nervous lilt to it.

"Put like that, makes me sound like an obsessed creep." 

Arin shrugged. "Sometimes love looks like that. It's our personal responsibility to reign in and control our feelings. But the question is, are you ready to admit it? That you have deeper feelings for Brian."

Dan let out a sigh. His head falling back on the couch cushion. 

He stared up at the ceiling, thinking over what Arin had said.

It made sense. 

His feelings towards Brian had been changing.

He could admit that.

Spending full moon nights while Brian was a werewolf, he had learned a lot about his partner.

More than he thought he would.

Brian loved him. That much was blatantly clear.

He said as much through his broken sentences and Dan knew it wasn't just friendship love.

It was deeper. 

That revelation had caused him to see Brian in a different way and little by little his feelings had changed. 

The more time he spent with Brian the deeper his feelings became.

Dan had been in denial.

Ignoring the reason behind his jealousy but still holding on to it and in the process hurting Brian.

Dan sat back up and looked out Arin, splaying his hands in helplessness.

"What should I do? How do I fix this?"

Arin's eyes narrowed. 

"I think you know what you have to do." 

Dan nodded, rubbing his hands on his torn jeans.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

He then stood up and headed for the door. 

"Is it okay if we record later?" 

"Yeah. It's fine. Go to him." 

"Thanks, Arin." Dan said with a small smile, opening the door. 

Just as he was about to walk out, Arin called out to him. 

"Hey, Dan." 

Dan paused, turning back.

"Yeah?”

Arin let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"I get that you wish Brian would come to you with his problems but you need to remember that sometimes you can't be everything a person needs." 

Dan nodded. "Yeah. I get it." Dan said, pausing.

“Thank you Arin. For being there for him…and for me."

Arin smiled. "You're welcome, buddy. Now, go. Fix this."

"I will." Dan said. "Thanks again."

With that Dan walked out, pulling the door closed behind him.

Arin turned back to his computer, getting back to work.

Hopefully everything turned out okay.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Brian was in his studio, sitting at his keyboard, going over some melodies, when he heard the doorbell ring.

Placing his notebook down on the table, Brian stood up and walked out of the room.

Opening the front door, his eyes widened, seeing Dan standing before him with a sheepish smile.

"Hey."

"…Hey."

The two stood there awkwardly, neither not knowing what to say.

Brian then realized with a start that he and Dan were rarely at odds with each other. 

Dan then cleared his throat. "Um, c-can I come in?" 

Brian shook himself from his thoughts and quickly nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Come on in." He said, stepping aside. 

Dan let out a nervous laugh, thanking him.

After Brian closed the door, he turned to Dan.

The air was thick with uncomfortable tension between them.

Brian almost wanted to laugh.

Dan had a key to his house and always made himself at home. They even joked that it was his second home.

Funny how quickly things could change.

"You-you want something to drink?" Brian asked, heading towards the kitchen.

He was abruptly stopped in place as a pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly.

Dan pressed in close, resting his head on the back of Brian's. 

"Danny?" Brian questioned, not sure what to do.

"I'm so sorry, Brian. I was being a selfish dick. Wanting you all to myself."

Brian's eyes widened. "What?" He shifted and turned in Dan's arms. 

"What are you saying?"

Dan released his hold and took a step back. His cheeks beginning to darken.

"I-I was jealous. That you didn't come to me but I was ignoring the real reason."

Brian could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He swallowed thickly.

He could do this.

He could stand firm and not run away.

This was what those sessions with Arin were for.

Dan nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I uh…I'm in…love with you." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Brian stared at him, dumbfounded. Not believing what he was hearing.

Dan was in love with him?

How? Why? When?

Dan watched as many different emotions passed over Brian's face.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

Had he misinterpreted what Brian said when he was a werewolf? 

"Brian. Feelin' like a freak here. Can you maybe say something?"

Brian shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. But they were too jumbled.

His emotions were all over the place.

Happiness, confusion, embarrassment, frustration, relief.

It was too much.

Brian grabbed his head.

"I-I need to sit down." He said, slightly swaying on his feet.

Dan reached out and steadied him.

"Whoa! Careful." He said, guiding Brian to the couch in the living room. 

Sitting him down, Dan went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, offering it to Brian.

Brian drained it in seconds.

Putting the glass down, he leaned back onto the couch cushion and closed his eyes.

Dan looked down at his hands, clenching his jeans tightly.

"Sorry to drop such a bomb on you." He said.

“Thought you felt the same. Guess I was wrong." He added in a quiet voice.

Brian opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

He took a deep breath.

This was it. 

He didn’t have the wolf to hide behind anymore.

Not this time.

"No. You're not wrong." 

Dan looked up, a hopeful gleam entering his eyes.

"Brian?"

Brian took another deep breath.

He could do this.

This was his chance.

Do it himself.

Not rely on the wolf. 

"I love you too." He finally said, with a sigh.

A heavy weight suddenly lifting off his shoulders.

Dan felt his chest tighten.

"You do?" 

Brian tilted his head, meeting Dan's eyes, smiling softly.

"I've loved you for years, Danny."

"You have?" Dan breathed out. Still in disbelief. 

Brian chuckled. "Yeah. Probably since the day I met you."

Dan looked down in thought. "I had no idea."

Brian sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, well you were never supposed to know but then I became a werewolf."

Dan nodded.

He knew that Brian was more uninhibited on full moon nights.

His thoughts and feelings laid bare for all who knew his secret to see.

Finding out Brian's true feelings led to Dan's feelings eventually changing. Seeing Brian in a new way.

To think he was hiding it for so long. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" 

Brian just gave him a pointed look.

Dan let out a embarrassed laugh. "Yeah. No, I get it. Never mind."

"So, uh where do we go from here?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Brian asked.

"I mean, I'm new to this. So, like…maybe we can be boyfriends?"

Brian looked away. "Boyfriends, huh?" He could feel his chest tightening again.

The feeling of being crushed by his own emotions returning,

He turned back to Dan. "C-can we take it slow?"

Dan nodded. "Of course. We'll go at our own pace. I'll never push you into something you aren't ready for. I promise." 

Brian smiled at the fervor in Dan's voice. The pressure within him lessening.

"I know, Danny. I know." 

Taking a breath, he slid his hand, palm up across the couch.

Dan looked down seeing it.

His eyes softening, he covered Brian's hand with his own, lacing their fingers together.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Brian looked up at the clock and then back to Dan.

He was sitting on the couch, while Brian was kneeled on the blanket covered floor.

Dan still looked worried. Brian smiled up at him, feeling his body beginning to change.

"It'll be alright, Danny. I mean, I love you. He does too."

Brian then dropped down as his legs and arms realigned.

"See you in the morning."

Dan took in a deep breath, watching as the large wolf sat up, shaking it's body as the last bits of the transformation completed.

Brian looked up to see Dan staring down at him. 

His ears lowered and he stepped back letting out a whimper, facing away from Dan.

Dan felt his heart break.

He had did this.

Made Brian fear him.

"Brian. I'm sorry. For what I said…last time. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me." 

Brian's ears perked up. He slowly turned back to Dan.

"Danny yell. Is mad. I sorry." He said.

Dan shook his head, pushing off the couch and kneeling on the floor before Brian.

"No, Brian. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. It was all me. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was wrong."

"Danny no mad?" He asked.

Dan let out a laugh. "No, Brian. I'm not mad. Not at you. I love you."

Brian's tail began to wag.

"Truth? It okay? Danny love?" 

Dan nodded. "Yeah. Everything's alright. And yes, I love you. So, so much." 

Brian jumped to his feet with a joyful bark.

"All okay! Danny love! I love! Happy!"

Dan laughed, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Brian, pulling the large wolf close.

Brian returned the hug, his tail rapidly thumping on the floor. 

"It's all okay, Brian. We're okay."

"Yes! Okay! Love Danny!" 

Dan's hands clenched tightly within Brian's fur.

"I love you too, Brian. Always."

"Yes. Always."


	20. Werewolf/Human Crossovers

LZ-The more Brian accepts his wolf side, the more the crossovers occur. As a werewolf he may have more deadpan expressions and simple sarcasm moments. As a human he becomes more open with his emotions and affection.

Had a funny thought. 

What if the more Brian accepts his werewolf side the more those traits slip into his regular behavior? 

Like Brian asks Dan where he’s been and Dan’s like “I was at the store.” Or something like that. 

But instead of Brian’s usual sarcastic reply of “That’s an awesome story.”, he just says with complete sincerity, “I missed you.” 

And Dan’s surprised but smiling. Brian’s blushing hotly, trying to take it back. Embarrassed that his filters are on the fritz. 

Dan would hug him, ruffling his hair like he does when Brian is a werewolf and cheerfully says, “I missed you too, buddy.” And Brian is just grumbling to himself about that “Damn wolf” inside him. 

BH-Brian slips up and licks Dan’s face while he’s human 

LZ-Dan’s just staring at him, touching his cheek.   
“...Brian? Did you just lick me?” 

And Brian is looking like a deer in headlights. Completely speechless. 

He can’t believe he did that. What in the world possessed him to lick Dan? 

LZ-Brian would probably make a weak excuse to leave so he can figure this out. Why is he acting like his wolf side when he’s human? But Dan would grab him. He can see the fear and worry mixed with embarrassment on Brian’s face. “Hey don’t forget Brian, you and I are in this together. No more secrets. Don’t go running off trying to figure this out on your own.” 

BH-Dan just wants him to be honest with himself, there’s no judgment here 

LZ-Dan would have to remind him that he doesn’t have to deal with his condition alone anymore. That Brian is his best friend and partner. He will never be a burden to him. He just asks Brian to “please don’t shut me out.” And Brian’s never been able to resist Dan’s sincerity. Nor his warm hugs he currently has Brian wrapped in. 

LZ **-** I just imagined a blushing Brian, nervously asking Dan if they can cuddle on the couch and if he can rub his belly. Brian has such a strong yearning for it but the next full moon isn’t for another week. Dan easily agrees, not seeing what the big deal is. Brian tells Dan he’ll change to make it less awkward and Dan surprises him by saying, 

“Brian. You don’t have to be a werewolf to get affection from me. You know that, right?” 

Brian’s all, ???? “I don’t???” 

Speech

(prompt)

so werewolf!brian speaks in broken sentences but, does human bri ever slip up and speak in the broken sentences as well? I’m sure if it’s happened he just glares at danny and says “never speak of this”.

LZ-Oh gosh! That would happen, when Brian has become more accepting of his wolf side. 

While the wolf side has been revealing his worries and anxieties to Dan, Brian has been having strange urges. Wanting to cuddle and spend even more time with Dan. Even having a few snafus when he’s talking. Mostly when he’s feeling really good and his guard is down. 

Dan would come out of the grump room and walk over to his and Brian’s shared desk. 

“Hey Brian?” Dan says, grabbing his attention. Brian would stop his typing on his laptop and look up at him, an eyebrow raised.

“What’s up?”

“I have an appointment after work on Friday. Is it cool if I come over around eight for our jam session?”

Brian nods, turning back to his laptop.

“It fine. I wait for you always.”

Brian would freeze in place. His face warming, turning a bright red. 

He can hear Dan snickering beside him and Ross of all people, staring at him with a wide smile, having just come out of his office for a break and heard the whole thing.

Dan would pat Brian on the back. 

“Not a single word, Danny. You either Ross.” He grumbles out.

“It fine, Brian. No tell. Promise really.” Ross says, walking away cackling loudly.

Dan would then drape himself over Brian’s back, hugging him from behind.

“Danny, I’m warning you.” Brian says.

Dan just shakes his head, leaning forward and placing a kiss to the side of Brian’s forehead. 

“It’s actually nice to hear how you really feel. You know, when you’re like this and not covered in fur.”

Brian lets out a puff of air. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Restlessness  


LZ-Had a thought with Brian and Dan being really busy and Brian is stressed out. His wolf side restless and crossing over more. Arin thinks it’d be a good idea to take a vacation. Give Brian a few days to stay in werewolf form, since it’s been cooped up so long. Dan takes Brian to Oregon, renting a cabin in the woods. Brian is able to stay changed and get all of the stress out, running through the woods, walking with Dan. Just being carefree and it does wonders for his mental and physical self. 

He also loves cuddling with Dan in front of the warm fireplace. 

SG-Thats the jam!!!!!! I love that!!! 

BH-the idea of werewolf bleeding over more the longer brian stays unchanged is super interesting 

good reason for a vacation 

LZ-yep. i figured just coming out on full moons and having to stay inside would become a problem eventually 

More Cabin scenarios after established relationship

LZ-Recent full moons have been rough, Brian having a hard time calming himself down and Dan not having much luck either. Brian is just full of energy and he doesn’t know what to do. Dan tried to ask him and gets partial explanations. “Brian what’s wrong?” “Not know. Nervous? Happy? Scared? Got go. No still. Run.” And Dan thinks he finally gets it. When Brian changes back, he suggests they take a vacation. His wolf side has been cooped up too long. They need to get him away from people and city life for a while. Brian agrees, realizing that must have been his problem too back in London. They make plans and rent a cabin in Oregon for a couple of weeks. Some of the restlessness crosses over to Brian’s human side and he’s excited and nervous to get away from it all and have Dan all to himself. 

BH-omg yes please 

LZ-Once they pull up to the cabin, Brian is a fidgety mess. Dan has barely parked before Brian jumps out of the car and runs towards the trees , shedding his clothes as he goes. Dan watches in amusement as a large wolf disappears into the forest. Good thing they picked an isolated cabin, Dan thinks to himself as he starts unpacking the car. This trip should do them both some good. 

It’s not until several hours later, after Dan’s finished unpacking all of their luggage and working on dinner, that the back door opens and a large snout pushes through. “Welcome back, Bri.” Dan says as Brian closes the door behind him and begins to change. Dan turns towards Brian and laughs. Despite being completely nude, Brian is covered from head to toe in dirt and leaves. But he has the biggest most relaxed smile on his face. Dan walks over to him, picking out a small branch tangled in his hair. “Feel better?” Brian nods, smile still on his face. “So much better. Definitely needed this.” He then goes to hug Dan but is stopped. “Oh no, you need a shower first.” Brian pouts but steps back. “Fine fine.” He says heading towards the hallway. “I’ll make myself presentable to be in the presence of lord Danny.” Dan snorts. “Shut the fuck up and go. Dinner’s almost ready.” Brian shoots him a pleased smile. “Thanks for doing this, Danny.” He says before disappearing around the corner. Dan shakes head turning back to the stove. “You’re more than welcome, Brian.” He whispers to himself. 

After dinner, the two are curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance amongst the burning wood. Brian is only in his boxers, saying clothes are too suffocating while he’s like this. And Dan understands, that he means his wolf sides restlessness and how it’s been crossing over while he’s human. Becoming a bigger inconvenience and the reason they made this trip at all. But Brian’s not complaining, smiling as Dan leans over and presses their lips together. They were long overdue for some time off and spending it together was a very much welcome bonus. Brian leans his head on Dan’s shoulder and lets out a content sigh. Relaxed and happy and spending time with his partner and boyfriend. 

SG-Oh gosh this is so good 

BH-awww, this is so sweet :’) 

i wonder if he gets up to anything in the forest besides running for hours 

and the way he shows up like he’s been having the time of his life rolling around in the dirt is so cute 

SG-i pictured him chasing butterflies and birds 

maybe squirrels too 

BH-all the bugs haha 

lmao now i’m picturing a centipede falling off a branch onto his snout and startling him again 

SG-BIG BORK 

and then he shakes his head and grins wide. "CHASE!" 

BH-ashdkfsgk he’s just bounding after everything 

SG-like i said, zoomies have been activated and there's so much energy to use!! 

LZ-Everyday Brian and Dan take a walk through the woods. Brian as a wolf running in circles around Dan and stopping and sniffing at any and everything. Excitedly showing Dan what he’s found and Dan is all smiles and laughs watching Brian behaving like a hyperactive pup/child. They come across a small lake and Brian, without hesitation jumps in. When he surfaces he’s human again and waving Dan over to join him. Dan strips down to his boxers and cannonballs next to Brian and they end up having a splash fight. The quiet forest filled with their yelling and laughter. 

SG-oh my god my nature-loving ass is thrilled 

BH-that’s so cute aaaaaa 

he’s just poking at anything and everything he comes across 

and dan kind of meanders through the forest while brian is running and bounding around him in wide circles 

he never lets dan out of his sight, though 

or strays too far out of dan’s 

SG-you wanna know the best part about these zoomies? later in the fireplace scene when brian is all cleaned up and warm and completely exhausted but so damn happy 

BH-he’s lying in front of the hearth, flat on his back with his ankles crossed, but he’s rocking his feet from side to side out of contentment and wanting the warmth of the fire 

nvm i can’t read, lyger put them on the couch but the sentiment is still there 

and as dan leans over to kiss him he’s struck by how easy-going and satisfied brian is, the most he’s been in a long time 

SG-restlessness gone 

BH-he brings a hand up to rest on dan’s cheek as they share one long, quiet kiss, the only sound in the room coming from the crackle and pop of the fire 


	21. (Fic) First Date 1

Dan stretched his arms up high above his head.

“Fuck man! That was so much fun!”

Brian smile, glancing up at his partner.

“Glad you had a good time.” 

Dan wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulder, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead, causing Brian to blush.

“Of course I had a good time. The company was an important factor too.”

Brian playfully rolled his eyes and nudged Dan off of him. Dan let him.

He knew Brian still had trouble accepting his affection, now that he was showing it more outside of full moon nights. 

While Dan knew of Brian’s feelings and he knew of Dan’s, they were taking things very slowly. 

Brian still had a lot of internal issues and Dan didn’t want to overwhelm him. He would remain patient. Knowing Brian was more than worth waiting for. 

Even if he didn’t think so himself.

It was a nice surprise when Brian worked up the courage to ask him out on a date. Taking Dan to dinner and surprising him with tickets to a sold out Phil Collins concert. 

Now, they were on their way back to Brian’s car, which was several blocks away, due to lack of parking in the area of the venue.

But the walk was nice. The night sky clear. A crescent moon hung low amongst the street lights and a cool breeze taking the edge off the L.A. summer heat.

Brian and Dan walked together in companionable silence. Their arms occasionally brushing against each other. 

Dan was staring off into the distance, while Bri/an was thinking of how to invite Dan to stay the night at his place. Usually the only times he stayed over were the full moon nights. This time he didn’t have that excuse.

Brian just wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to ask, since they were taking the dating thing slowly and Brian’s anxiety could spike at the worst of times but he really liked being with Dan. 

Besides it wasn’t like anything would happen. 

He knew Dan would never push him to do something he wasn’t ready for. At most, Brian just wanted to be held. 

The same way Dan would hold him when he was in wolf form. 

A muffled gasp, pulled Brian from his thoughts. His hearing having improved greatly, due to his condition slowly merging with his human form.

Looking over in Dan’s direction, Brian froze, seeing Dan staring back at him with wide, fear-filled eyes. 

A man stood behind Dan, holding one of his arms behind his back at an awkward angle and a hand covering his mouth. 

Two more men stood on either side. Both grinning cruelly at Brian. Their grips tightening around the knives they held in his direction.

“Looks like we hit the jackpot boys.” The man holding Dan said.

The man to the left nodded.

“Yeah, we saw you two being all lovey dovey. It was sickening.“

“Kinda makes ya feel a little jealous, actually. But not all of us can have a sugar daddy, can we?” The man holding Dan sneered.

Brian felt his eye twitch in annoyance. 

It wasn’t the first time someone assumed as much of his and Dan’s friendship and partnership.

“What do you want?” Brian calmly asked, all the while trying to suppress the growing anger bubbling deep within him.

“ _Danny trouble! Help Danny!”_

“ _Shut up! We have to be careful!”_

“ _Let me! Save Danny! No coward!”_

Suddenly, Brian found himself slamming into a brick wall. He cried out in surprise as he hit the ground hard.

Dan let out a muffled yell, struggling against his captors.

Shaking his head, Brian glared up at the man standing above him. The one who had just punched him in the head, while he was distracted.

“It’d be wise not to space out with your fuck toy’s safety on the line.” 

Brian climbed back to his feet, grunting out a half apology and reaching for his wallet. 

“You know what?” The man holding Dan said. Brian looked up at him suspiciously.

“Fuck the money. I think I’d rather keep this one.”

Dan’s eyes widened further as Brian felt his blood run cold.

“I think you’re right. Having our own fuck toy sounds a hell of a lot more fun than buying more booze.” One of the other men said as he walked over, grabbed Dan’s crotch and squeezed, causing him to wince in pain.

Brian’s eyes widened.

“STOP IT!!!”

One of the men laughed, looking at Dan.

“Uh oh. Looks like daddy didn’t like that.” He said. 

“Yeah, maybe we should fuck him right here. Let the old guy watch.” 

The man holding Dan, grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back, causing Dan to cry out in pain.

Brian felt something within him snap.

“ _LET OUT!!!”_

Brian’s teeth clenched tightly. 

He dropped to all fours. 

His body pulsing as it grew larger.

The sounds of fabric ripping, filling the night air.

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!”

“OH MY GOD!!!”

What normally took several minutes, only lasted a few seconds as Brian let out a bone-chilling howl.

The men had no time to react before having their vision filled with a six foot, extremely angry wolf.

Brian clamped his jaws down into the soft flesh of one of the men’s forearm, ignoring the pained screams of his victim. 

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Brian released his hold and lunge at the man coming at him with his knife swinging.

Brian managed to dodge most of the attacks but he could feel the sting from the ones he didn’t.

He didn’t let that slow him down, though. Ripping and tearing into the man. His cries falling on deaf ears.

“Fuck this, man!”

Brian looked up to see the man holding Dan, backing away slowly.

Snarling as he glared at the one threatening Danny.

Brian stalked closer. 

The man looked around nervously, seeing his comrades groaning in pain on the ground. There would be no help from them.

“Let my Danny go!” Brian growled out.

The man gasped in surprise, hearing the, once human, wolf now speaking to him. He backed up another step and moved his hand from covering Dan’s mouth, down to his neck and began to squeeze. 

Brian’s growling increased in volume, his ears flat against the back of his head, tail held high.

“Let go or I kill.” Brian warned, taking another step forward.

Sweat began to trail down the man’s face as he weighed his options.

With a frustrated shout, he roughly shoved Dan into Brian’s direction and took off at a run back down the alleyway, leaving his injured comrades behind.

Brian quickly stood up on his hind legs and caught Dan’s stumbling form, stabilizing him.

Taking a quick glance over Dan and seeing that he was okay, Brian moved to go after the retreating man.

A hand tightening around his arm stopped him.

“Brian, don’t! Fuck him. He’s not worth it.”

Brian stared at Dan for a moment before nodding and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close.

“Okay. No go. Danny safe. What matters.”

Dan let out a shaky breath, burying his face into Brian’s fur.

“Let’s go home.” He said.

“Yes. Go home.” Brian agreed.

Pulling from the comfort of Dan’s arms, Brian walked over to the pile that was his shredded clothes. He winced, clutching his bleeding side as he tried to bend down and pick up his wallet and keys.

“I got it Brian. Just take it easy.” Dan said, picking up the items and clothes.

Brian nodded, lowering himself to all fours. He slowly followed Dan out of the alley and back onto the main sidewalk.

Once they reached Brian’s car without further incident, Dan helped Brian into the passengers seat. 

After climbing into the drivers side and turning the engine on, Dan cast Brian a worried look, seeing the bloody matted areas of fur on his body.

“Will you be okay, Bri? That’s…a lot of blood.”

Brian just nodded, as he closed his eyes and willed himself to change. 

Dan kept his eyes firmly fixed on Brian. Watching as his body shifted and morphed from wolf to human.

Letting out a tired sigh, Brian grabbed a torn piece of his shirt to cover himself with, then let his body sag back into the car seat.

Satisfied seeing Brian’s now fully healed body, Dan pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive home.

He ignored just how tightly his hands were gripping the steering wheel.

————————————

Dan ran out of his house and opened the passenger door. 

“Here you go, Brian.” He said.

He bent down helping Brian out of the car, glancing around quickly to make sure no one was watching, and wrapping a robe around his nude body.

They slowly made their way to the front door, Brian stumbling several times, Dan the only force keeping him from falling.

Shutting and locking the door behind them, Dan led them into his bedroom. Bending down, Dan lifted Brian up and placed him onto the bed. He then went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and helped Brian put them on.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Dan reached out a hand and gently caressed the side of Brian’s face. Brian groaned softly, leaning into the touch.

“Are you okay, Bri?” 

Brian slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Dan. His lips quirked up into a small smile. 

“Yeah. Fine. Just tired. Never changed that fast before.” He said.

Dan let out a shaky laugh, shaking his head.

“That was amazing. Never seen you so angry before.”

“Wasn’t just me.” Brian said. He took Dan’s hand and placed it onto his bare chest directly over his heart. 

Dan leaned down, pressing his forehead against Brian’s and closed his eyes.

Brian frowned. He could feel slight tremors.

Dan was shaking.

“Fuck.” Dan swore.

His other hand coming up and tightly gripping Bri/an’s shoulder. 

“I was so scared…so fucking scared. They wanted…were going to…” 

Brian took a deep breath and with what little strength he had left, wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him onto the bed next to him. 

Dan immediately pressed into Brian’s side, tangling their legs together and burying his head into Brian’s neck. 

“Brian.” He choked out.

“It’s okay.” Brian said, running his hands through Dan’s hair. 

“You’re safe. You’re safe. I’m here.” 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Dan sobbed.

“Brian, don’t let go! Please don’t let me go!”

Brian tightened his hold, ignoring the tears welling up in his eyes.

“I won’t. Never. I swear it.” Brian whispered, pressing a kiss onto Dan’s forehead, wiping away the tears.

“We’ve got you.” He said, giving Dan’s cheek a gentle lick.

“Always.”

_“Yes, always.”_


	22. (Fic) First Date 2 Aftermath

Arin looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor, checking the recording equipment. 

Dan walked in, wrapped up in his favorite blanket. He gave Arin a small smile as he closed the door and stood in front of the couch.

“Hey Dan. I’m just about done. Then we can start.” Arin said, turning back to the monitors.

Dan nodded, watching him working, still standing in the same spot. 

“Take your time, Ar. I’m in no hurry.”

The two fell into silence as Arin continued watching the readouts, making sure everything was working properly.

A few minutes later, he stood up, grabbing a controller and turned towards Dan.

“Looks like we’re good. Let’s do this.”

Dan smiled, watching as Arin walked over and sat down in his usual spot on the couch. 

Arin turned on the console with the controller and started the capture and audio recording with the remote as Dan finally sat down.

Right next to Arin. 

There was hardly any space between them. Arin shifted slightly, letting his body once again accommodate to the lack of personal space he had.

Dan grabbed his microphone and pulled it over, while he pulled his feet onto the couch and leaned slightly into Arin’s side.

“Is this still okay?” He asked quietly. Low enough for the microphones not to pick up.

Arin nodded. 

“Yeah. Told you before, Dan. It’s fine.”

Dan stared up at him for a few seconds, searching Arin’s expression. Satisfied with what he saw, he let out a sigh and got more comfortable as Arin started the audio syncing routine.

“Alright, Dan. Time to start.” Arin said, pressing the timer.

“Hey, guys! Welcome back to Game Grumps!”

“Hello, you sexy people!”

—————————————————

Arin placed the controller on the arm of the couch.

“Alright, let’s take a break.” He said, pausing the capture and audio.

Dan sat up and stretched before standing up.

“Cool. I’m gonna go see Brian.” He said, heading towards the door. Before he walked out the door, he looked back at Arin.

“Want me to bring you anything back?”

Arin shook his head. 

“Naw. I’ll grab something when I come out in a bit.” 

Dan nodded and disappeared through the door.

Arin ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh.

The recording sessions were getting better. Dan was still relying too much on Arin to lead conversations but it was better than before.

It had been about a month since the “Incident”, as Arin had taken to calling it. 

Brian and Dan had lasted barely a week before they each came to Arin on separate occasions and told him what happened the night of their first date.

Arin had been shocked. Even more shocked they had kept it to themselves for that long.

Both had been in severe distress while recounting the events. 

Both for different reasons. 

Arin had never seen Brian so angry before and he seemed to not notice how he would switch seamlessly between normal talk and his simple werewolf way of talking. 

And Dan. Poor Dan just broke down completely in Arin’s arms. He struggled to tell Arin everything, still terrified of what had happened and what could have happened if Brian hadn’t saved him.

The two of them had been practically glued to each other’s side in the following days. Brian was even living with Dan for the time being. 

Neither had really talked about it. It had just become an unspoken agreement. Brian would only go back to his house for clothes and other items and Dan would clear out and make space for him in his home. 

Dan had lost a lot of his self-confidence and didn’t feel safe unless Brian was near. 

Brian had developed a more aggressive protective stance over Dan. It had gotten so bad, he had snapped at Ross for a small joke directed at Dan. 

That was when the realization that the way they were handling the situation was not working and Arin had to step in.

He had sat down with both of them, listening and offering his own thoughts and opinions on what they should do. 

First they decided to set up a rotation for full moon nights. Leaving Dan alone with Brian in werewolf form seemed to enable their unhealthy behavior with each other. Some nights Arin and Suzy would open their home and others, Ross or Barry would stay at Brian’s. 

The only compromise was Dan demanded that he and Brian still remain together on the full moon nights. He didn’t mind someone else being there but he refused to be separated from Brian on those nights. 

Dan also took Arin’s advice and started seeing his therapist again. He needed a professional to deal with the trauma he’d gone through. Depending on Brian to feel safe and secure would only hinder him in the long run. Brian had agreed with Arin and encouraged Dan to go to therapy. 

Arin had suggested the same for Brian but he refused. Which was understandable. Brian had more issues than just what happened that night. More to lose. He couldn’t just share the fact that he was a werewolf to anyone. It also didn’t help that being a werewolf was at the center of a lot of his problems. 

He reluctantly asked Arin if he could just continue to talk to him like before. Arin agreed but he wished that they could find a therapist they could truly trust. Someone who could help Brian and also keep his secret. It was just too risky to try. Even Dan would go into a panic at the thought of Brian being taken away from him. 

So, Arin spent a lot of his free time reading psychology books and discussing them with Brian. Not being professionals at all, he and Brian were at least able to narrow the possibilities down. That Brian had some type of personality disorder, probably borderline personality disorder, that only worsened after he became a werewolf. 

From what they read of the treatments, Arin could provide at least some help. He was already helping Brian learn how to deal with and express himself emotionally. But it seemed they would have to delve deeper into the werewolf side of his personality. A side Brian had still not completely accepted despite the continued crossovers between the two sides. 

Arin was still unsure, what they were doing was the right path but until another option presented itself, he and Bri/an would continue forward.

Pushing himself up off the couch, Arin walked out into the main office. 

Everyone were at their respective desks, working on varying projects.

Looking over at the stream area, he saw Dan and Brian curled up on the couch together. Brian’s arms wrapped around Dan, his head resting on the nape of his neck, while Dan was pressed into his side. Neither were talking. Just holding each other. 

Suzy walked over and placed a tray with a few sandwiches on it, next to them on the couch. She bent down and kissed them both on the cheek, whispering something to them before walking back over to her desk, smiling softly at Arin as she walked by.

Arin returned the smile. 

He looked back at Dan and Brian. Watching as Dan sat up and grabbed one of the sandwiches from the tray, tearing it in two and giving the other half to Brian. 

They still had a long road to recovery before them but Arin knew they were strong enough to walk it. 

As long as they had each other and the support of their friends, they would be okay. 

In time.

Arin was sure of it.


	23. (Fic) First Date 3 Alternate Ending

Dan stretched his arms up high above his head.

“Fuck man! That was so much fun!”

Brian smile, glancing up at his partner.

“Glad you had a good time.” 

Dan wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulder, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead, causing Bri/an to blush.

“Of course I had a good time. The company was an important factor too.”

Brian playfully rolled his eyes and nudged Dan off of him. Dan let him.

He knew Bran still had trouble accepting his affection, now that he was showing it more outside of full moon nights. 

While Dan knew of Brian’s feelings and he knew of Dan’s, they were taking things very slowly. 

Brian still had a lot of internal issues and Dan didn’t want to overwhelm him. He would remain patient. Knowing Brian was more than worth waiting for. 

Even if he didn’t think so himself.

It was a nice surprise when Brian worked up the courage to ask him out on a date. Taking Dan to dinner and surprising him with tickets to a sold out Phil Collins concert. 

Now, they were on their way back to Brian’s car, which was several blocks away, due to lack of parking in the area of the venue.

But the walk was nice. The night sky clear. A crescent moon hung low amongst the street lights and a cool breeze taking the edge off the L.A. summer heat.

Brian and Dan walked together in companionable silence. Their arms occasionally brushing against each other. 

After a few minutes of walking, out of nowhere Brian suddenly stopped. 

He reached out his arm and placed his hand on Dan’s abdomen, halting him in his tracks. 

Dan looked down at Brian in confusion, wondering what was wrong.

“Brian?”

Brian didn’t reply, his head tilted up, eyebrows creased in a frown and sniffing the night air. Ears twitching slightly as he listened to the variety of night sounds.

His eyes suddenly widened, a low growl began emanating from his throat.

Dan stiffened in surprise. 

It wasn’t often that Brian’s wolf side came out when he was human but when it did, it was best to pay attention. 

Dan followed Brian’s gaze, staring down the sidewalk. He couldn’t see anything on the empty dark streets ahead of them. 

But there was something there. Or something wrong. 

There had to be.

And just having that unknown knowledge made Dan nervous and step closer to Brian’s side, grabbing onto his shirt, clenching tightly.

Brian must have sensed the shift in Dan’s mood, as he turned from whatever was making his instincts go off, and looked up at his companion. 

He wasn’t sure what had him on edge but his wolf side was screaming at him not to keep going. 

That there was some sort of danger ahead. 

Brian didn’t know exactly what was wrong but he knew he would do anything to protect Dan.

Taking Dan’s hand off of his shirt, he laced their fingers together and turned around, pulling Dan with him.

“We’re going a different way.” He said, voice firm and determined.

Dan nodded, letting himself be lead away from whatever Brian had noticed.

It took longer but they eventually reached Brian’s car.

Brian walked around and reached to open Dan’s door but hesitated.

“Brian? What’s up?” Dan asked, curiously.

Brian felt his face heat up, keeping his eyes on his hand, still holding the door handle.

“I-I was just wondering if…um…” Brian trailed off.

Dan smiled softly, watching Brian, a former lecturer, struggle to find his words.

He also could’ve sworn he heard Brian mutter a, ‘shut up, i’m trying!’ from under his breath.

Brian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

He then looked up and met Dan’s smiling gaze and he cursed himself, feeling his blush darken. 

“Would you like to stay the night at my place?” He blurted out, voice cracking.

Dan’s smile widened, feeling his heart warming.

Brian was trying so hard to express himself. 

Express himself more emotionally.

Those informal sessions with Arin were paying off, as much as it still irked a side of Dan.

While he still wished that Brian could come to him with his problems, Dan was still happy that Bri/an was talking to someone.

And aside from an actual therapist, Arin really was the next best option.

Dan must have taken too long to respond because Brian started to backtrack.

“I-if you don’t that’s okay! I’m not like, propositioning you or something fucked up like that! I mean, I just-I mean- I wanted to see if you wanted to h-hang out more!”

Brian looked on the verge of panicking.

Taking a step closer, Dan raised his hand and gently touched the side of Brian’s red face. Brian froze at the contact.

“Brian. It’s okay.” Dan began, shifting and cupping Brian’s cheek.

“I would never push you to do anything you’re not ready for. You know that right?” 

Seeing Brian nod, Dan’s smile widened.

“I’d love to stay the night. I’m not ready to leave your side either. We can watch a movie and cuddle on your couch if you want.”

Brian face somehow darkened even further. His lips quirking up at the end.

“I-I’d really like that.” He said.

The two of them fell into silence, staring into each others eyes.

Dan couldn’t help but notice that Brian’s gaze kept shifting from his eyes to his mouth. A wanting look shining from the blue orbs.

“Did you want anything else, Bri?” Dan asked, with a knowing tilt of his head, still caressing Brian’s cheek.

Brian let out a shuddering breath. Dan was becoming more able, in his reading of Brian’s expressions and moods.

He hesitated for only a moment, before just going for it, also appeasing the voice in the back of his mind.

“C-can I kiss you?” He asked, nerves showing clearly in his tone.

Dan’s eyes softened. 

“Of course.” He said, leaning down slowly, giving Brian a chance to back out.

Brian swallowed thickly, before closing his eyes and moving forward, meeting Dan half way.

He let out a soft gasp, when their lips connected, pulling back slightly before surging forward once more.

Dan’s smile widened, feeling Brian’s tongue swipe across his lips, asking for entry.

It seemed once Brian made his decision, the hesitation vanished in thin air. 

Parting his lips, Dan welcomed the intrusion, meeting Brian’s questing tongue with his own, drawing him into a sensual duel.

Dan wrapped an arm around Brian’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together. 

Moans and groans slipped out of their throats as they continued to move their lips against one another, pouring their raw emotions into the kiss.

Finally giving in to their mutual attraction.

Their mutual love.

Eventually, they pulled apart, breaking the kiss and stared into each other eyes once more.

Brian was panting softly, with a wondrous look of awe on his face.

“Wow.” He whispered, his hands tightened in Dan’s shirt, not entirely sure when he had moved them.

“Yeah, ditto.” Dan agreed, still smiling. 

Brian tilted his head in annoyance, eyes filled with amusement.

“Ditto? Really, Danny? I give you probably the best kiss of your life and all you say is ditto.” 

Dan laughed, pulling Brian into a tight hug.

“Well, one kiss is hardly enough to draw a comparison. I think I’ll need a few more to give you my full grading report. Think you can do that?” 

Brian snorted, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Dan’s cheek.

“Fuckin’ dork. I’m sure I can give you some variables to draw an accurate hypothesis.”

“And I’m the dork.” Dan quipped, pulling back and releasing Bri/an from his arms.

Brian smiled brightly, reaching over and opening the passenger door.

“I’m your dork and you’re my dork.” He said, pushing up on his tiptoes and giving Dan a peck on the lips before walking around to the driver’s side.

Dan shook his head with delight, climbing into the car and shutting the door behind him. 

As Brian started the engine and began pulling out of the parking lot, Dan reached over and placed his hand on Brian’s thigh.

Brian looked down curiously at the touch, his face turning red again.

“You’re mine and I’m yours.” Dan said.

“I like it.”

Brian met his gaze for a moment, before turning his eyes back on the road.

“I like it too.” Brian whispered under his breath.

_“Like too.”_


	24. (Fic) Brian Misses Dan 1

“Danny.”

Dan shifted in his sleep.

“Danny wake.”

Dan groaned, feeling something wet pressing into his hand.

Cracking open his bleary eyes, Dan came face to face with a large black nose.

“W-What the-” Dan muttered, slowly blinking his eyes.

Staring down at him was a large grayish wolf.

“Brian?” Dan asked.

He was greeted with a wet lick to the face.

“Arg-pfft. Brian, no.”

Brian’s ears lowered to his head, his shoulders hunching up.

“Sorry.”

Dan let out a weary sigh and shook his head.

“No. It’s fine. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at Arin’s tonight?”

Brian looked away.

“See Arin lots. Come here. Miss Danny.”

A soft smile spread across Dan’s face. He never tired of just how endearing Brian could be in his werewolf form.

“I have been a bit busy lately. But you knew that. Which is why you’re supposed to stay with Arin.”

Brian let out a low whine.

“But miss. Danny now mate. Be with Danny. Want more.” He tried to explain.

Dan let out a chuckle. No matter how many times he tried to correct Brian and have him say boyfriend, he always reverted to mate whenever he changed.

“Well, your mate needs to rest.”

Brian sadly nodded and got to his paws. 

“Understand. I go. Be good.”

Seeing how upset Brian was, Dan couldn’t help but once again give in. Brian had the most effective puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen.

Dan moved over to the other side of his bed and pulled the covers back, patting the empty space.

“Come on up here, buddy.”

Brian’s tail began to wag. Thumping on the floor.

“Sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Just for tonight, though.” Dan said, lying back down.

Brian hesitated a moment before carefully climbing onto the large bed. Dan watched him with drooping eyes. The call of sleep beckoning him back.

After Brian was settled down, Dan reached out a hand and grabbed Brian’s arm, weakly tugging it. Taking the hint, Brian moved closer, curling around Dan’s body.

Dan breathed deeply. The forest-like smell of Brian’s fur filled his nostrils, calming him further.

“Does Arin know you’re here?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Brian shook his head, looking guilty.

“No. Not tell. Was sleep.”

Dan let out a tired groan.

If Arin woke up and found Brian missing, he’d no doubt freak out.

“Hand me my phone. No need having him panic and thinking he lost my boyfriend.”

Brian sat up and took Dan’s phone from the nightstand and handed it to him. Dan quickly typed out a message before placing his phone down on the floor.

He then laid back down, burying his hands back in Brian’s thick fur.

“Get some sleep, Bri. We can hang out tomorrow. I promise.” Dan said, yawning widely.

Brian settled back down, and gave a small lick to Dan’s cheek.

“Yes. I like. Spend time. Love Danny.”

Dan smiled, his eyes slowly shutting.

“Love you too, Brian. Love you too.”


	25. (Fic) Brian Misses Dan 2

Dan pulled up into the driveway of the familiar house.

Parking, he turned off the engine and got out.

Raising his arms above his head, he stretched his back, letting out a jaw-cracking yawn.

It was pretty late in the night and his sleep schedule was all messed up.

He had just returned from a two week vacation visiting his family and friends back in New Jersey.

Running a hand through his curls, Dan stared up at the sky, seeing the full moon in all its glory, staring back.

Hopefully, Brian was okay.

Dan hadn’t intended to miss two full moons. It was only supposed to be one.

His flight back to L.A. had been delayed and he had to call Brian and tell him to stay with Arin.

Brian had tried to argue that he would be fine on his own but relented when Dan reminded him of the last time he changed after Dan had been gone for a while.

His wolf side didn’t do too well when Dan was absent for an extended period of time.

He couldn’t afford to replace his furniture and clothes again.

Brian didn’t like to admit it but as a wolf he had a bad case of separation anxiety in regards to his initial imprinting on Dan.

Not to mention the change of status in their relationship from friends to boyfriends.

When Brian was human, there were only slight changes in how he behaved around Dan.

As a werewolf, his affection was ramped up.

So happy to be with his ‘mate’.

Being apart for too long was rough on him.

Dan began to walk up to the front door of Arin and Suzy’s house.

He had called ahead when his plane landed. Just to check on Brian and Suzy had said he was fine but she also said that he was curled up in the corner and hadn’t said much throughout the night.

Letting out a sigh, Dan pressed the doorbell.

A few seconds passed before the door opened, revealing a sleepy looking Arin holding Otto in one arm.

“Welcome back, Dan.” He said with a smile, pulling Dan into a half hug.

“It’s good to be back, man.” Dan said returning the smile, and walking through the doorway as Arin stepped aside.

“How’d it go?” Dan asked, following Arin to the living room.

Arin shrugged.

“No trouble. Quiet. Keeping to himself. You know how he gets when you’re gone.”

Dan nodded.

He did know.

Entering the living room, Dan saw that the floor was covered in blankets and pillows.

The standard setup to keep Brian comfortable when he was changed.

In the far corner, near the fireplace, was Brian.

The large werewolf was curled up in a rumpled nest of blankets. Mimi pressed into his side. Both fast asleep.

Dan smiled.

Walking over, Dan quietly knelt down near Brian’s head. Reaching out a hand, he ran it through the thick grayish fur.

Brian’s ears twitched and he let out a pleased huff.

“Hey, buddy. Wake up. I’m home.”

Dan waited patiently as Brian’s eyes blinked open. His vision clearing and looking up at the form hovered over him.

Blue eyes widened.

“Danny!” He barked out, his tail thumping against the floor, causing Mimi to startle awake.

“Hey, Bri.” Dan said, grabbing Mimi and placing her on the nearby couch.

Brian sat up, moving closer to Dan, wrapping his long arms around him. Hugging him close.

“Danny back! I miss! Love Danny!” He said, excitedly as Dan slipped his own arms around Brian’s large torso.

“I missed you too. Brian. So much.” Dan said, burying his face into the familiar fur.

Eventually, he pulled out of Brian’s arms and stood up. Bri/an stayed seated on the floor, his tail still wagging furiously behind him.

Turning towards Arin and Suzy, who were standing near the couch, Dan’s smile widened.

“Thanks for taking care of him, guys.”

Suzy grinned.

“Dan. You know it’s absolutely no problem. We’re happy to help.”

Arin nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. You two know you can count on us.”

“That is true. But still, thank you.” Dan said.

Brian walked over to Arin and Suzy on all fours, rubbing his head against their legs.

“Arin, Suzy best. Good friends. Us lucky.”

Suzy laughed, bending down, cradling Brian’s large face and nuzzling into his fur.

“You’re so freakin’ adorable.”

Dan looked over to Arin.

“Well, we should head out. Are his things in the guest room?”

Arin frowned, looking at the clock above the fireplace.

It read 4:30 am.

“It’s pretty late. You sure you don’t want to just stay here?”

Suzy stood back up, giving Dan a worried look.

“He’s right. Is it okay for you to drive this late?”

Dan let out a laugh, wrapping an arm around Brian’s neck and hugging him close towards him.

“We’ll be alright. I slept a little on the plane and I gotta get this guy home.”

Arin still looked skeptical but didn’t protest.

“If you’re sure.” He said, before turning around and walking upstairs to the guest room.

Brian continued to rub his head against Dan’s leg. A soft rumbling emitting from his chest as Dan scratched behind his ears.

Suzy began to pick up the pillows and blankets.

Both Dan and Brian moved towards her.

“Want some help?”

“I help?”

They both said at the same time.

Suzy giggled, shaking her head, bending over and picking up another pillow as Arin came down the stairs, holding two bags.

“It’s fine. We got this. You guys head home.”

“Alright.” Dan said, taking the bags from Arin. Brian pushed himself up onto his hind legs and took one of the bags from Dan’s hand.

“Come on, Brian. Let’s go home.”

Brian nodded, looking down at Arin and Suzy.

“Thank for watch me.” He said, giving them each a small lick on the cheek.

Both laughed as they followed Dan and Brian to the front door.

Dan opened the passenger door and helped Brian get in before putting the bags in the backseat.

He looked back to Arin and Suzy, who were standing in the doorway.

“Thanks again guys. We’ll come by later tomorrow to get Brian’s car.”

As Dan was climbing into the driver’s seat, Arin called out to him.

“Take the next couple of days off, Dan. Get some sleep.”

Dan waved out the window, turning on the engine.

“Thanks, Ar. I appreciate it. See you two later.”

Arin and Suzy watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and a large paw stuck out the window, waving at them.

“Bye, Suzy. Arin. Love, too.” Brian called out.

With smiles on their faces and chuckling to themselves, they reentered their home.

The ride home went by in near silence. The radio on but turned down low.

Dan stayed focused on the road and Brian watched him, with a paw resting on his thigh, his tail light thumping against the car door.

Once they reached Dan’s house, Dan helped Brian out and handed him his bags, as he pulled out his own bag and suitcase from the trunk.

“Can’t wait to get some sleep. So fuckin’ tired.” Dan said, pushing open the garage door and walking inside.

Brian pressed his snout against the button near the door, causing the garage to go down, and followed after Dan.

Walking past the kitchen, Brian looked at the clock on the microwave.

5:30 am

The sun would be rising soon.

Brian entered Dan’s room and placed his bags in a corner. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as Dan tiredly unpacked his luggage.

“Danny? I help?” Brian asked, as Dan stepped passed him to get to the attached bathroom.

“It’s okay, Bri. I got it.” He said from within the bathroom, turning on the tub faucet and putting in some bubble bath.

Letting the tub fill, he reentered the bedroom. Ending up walking right into Brian’s open arms, and pulled into a hug.

Brian rubbed his head against Dan’s before moving back and meeting his eyes.

“Brian?”

“I go now. Miss, Danny. Time short but glad back. Love Danny. See later.” He said.

Dan glanced over at the digital clock on his nightstand.

It was nearing six o'clock.

Brian would be turning back into human at any moment.

Hugging Brian back, Dan smiled.

“Sorry again for being late. I’ll make it up to you.”

Brian huffed in amusement.

“Not fault. But I happy. I see next time.”

With that, Brian released Dan and stepped back, keeping his eyes on Dan as his body began to change.

Dan held his gaze, refusing to look away from the gruesome morphing of Brian’s form from wolf to man.

A few minutes passed and Brian, fully human once more, stood before him.

“Hey.” Dan said.

Brian didn’t reply, moving forward and pulling Dan back into his arms.

Dan smiled, running his hand through Brian’s short hair.

Brian’s grip tightened, his breathing hitching, pressing his face into Dan’s chest.

Dan leaned down, kissing the top of his head.

This was why Dan had turned down Arin and Suzy’s offer to stay at their home.

While in wolf form, Brian was more affectionate and openly voiced how he felt. Brian in human form was much more reserved.

But even he couldn’t hold back at least showing how much he missed Dan.

Dan pulled back slightly, dipping his head down to see Brian’s flushed face.

“What’s wrong, Brian? Feeling a bit warm?” He asked with a teasing smile.

Brian rolled his eyes, averting them as his blush deepened.

“Shut up.” He muttered.

“What? I’m just concerned.” Dan said, reaching up and cupping Bri/an’s cheek.

“You’re so warm. Are you sick?”

Brian’s eye twitched, looking back up at Dan.

“Stop pretending like you don’t know.”

Dan’s smile widened.

“Know what? That you’re coming down with something? Something like, ‘Miss my Danny a lot’?”

Brian looked away again, his fingers tightening into Dan’s shirt.

“I was gonna invite you to a warm bath but maybe you should go to bed instead.” He said, slipping out of Brian’s arms and turning back towards the bathroom.

“Oh well.” He said. “Guess I’ll just have to soak and relax by myself.”

Inhaling sharply, Brian hastily grabbed Dan’s arm, pulling him back, wrapping his arms firmly around Dan’s waist and pressing his forehead into Dan’s back.

“I’ll come.” He said, quietly.

“What was that, Bri? Couldn’t quite hear you.”

Brian let out a snort. 

“I’m glad you’re back. I missed you, Danny.” He finally admitted.

Dan felt his heart melt.

Turning around, he pulled Brian into a crushing hug.

“I love you.” He said, pressing a kiss to Brian’s cheek.

Brian’s entire face lit up, once more burying his face into Dan’s shoulder, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“I love you too.” He murmured.


	26. Mating/Heat Situations (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW up ahead

LZ-Was thinking about after Dan and Brian are in an established relationship. When he’s in wolf form, Brian becomes even more affectionate towards Dan. Always by his side, giving him small licks on his cheek, nuzzling against his chest. Telling Dan how much he loves him. Dan is loving it. But when Brian is human, he’s been suddenly keeping his distance. Dan has noticed that Brian seems to be sick or something. His skin is unusually warm, bags under his eyes and covering his nose when Dan is near him. Dan tries to get Brian to talk to him but he claims it’s nothing and it’ll pass.

Dan is worried and he talks to Arin about it. How his behavior on both sides has changed. Arin tells him he hasn’t noticed anything off with Brian when he watches him. Dan realizes the affection and distancing is just with him. Arin says offhandedly, maybe it’s werewolf mating season or something. That gets Dan thinking. The behavior didn’t start until after they had gotten together and Brian fully accepted his wolf side. There had been a lot of crossover of wolf to human.

The next full moon, while he and Brian are cuddling, Dan asks him about the changes. Brian tells him in broken sentences that it’s his mating time. And because he’s originally human, mating has to happen on that side or he’ll continue to be sick. Dan has a lot to think about after that. He and Brian hadn’t done much more than kissing. Not that he doesn’t want to. He’s really just waiting for Brian to be ready and isn’t sure if he should approach him first.

LZ-It’s only a few more days before Brian breaks and comes to Dan. He hates feeling so uncomfortable in his own body, while his wolf side is all comfortable and cuddling up with Dan. Dan is relieved that Brian has finally come to him. Brian already knows that Dan knows what’s going on, so that saves him some time but he still doesn’t know how to ask Dan if he can give him what he needs. He’s gotten better at the emotional stuff but this is more physical and intimate than what he’s used to. Dan saves him the trouble asking Brian if he needs to have sex with him and Brian nods, blushing hotly.

This was not how he expected this topic to go. Was hoping it was still a few years away but as everything in his life, the wolf derails it. Dan assures him it’s alright and that he’ll do whatever it takes to help him. Even if they weren’t boyfriends, he’d still be willing to help. That puts Brian’s mind somewhat at ease. Dan then asks him if Brian is to top or if he is. Brian’s blush darkens and just says, the wolf sees you as Alpha and Dan blushes too, in a mixture of excitement and understanding. That he and Brian are taking the next step and deepening their relationship.

Seeing Brian’s nervousness and slight reluctance at the situation, Dan reminds him that they can go slow and he won’t do anything that Brian didn’t want and they can stop at anytime. He may be the Alpha but Brian will be the one in control. Hearing that Brian relaxes more, feeling the tension leave him. His love for Danny swelling. Knowing that he can completely trust Dan and that he will take care of him through this new trial in his werewolf life.

BH-poor brian, always at the mercy of his body

he’s so embarrassed!!

SG-oh my god this is adorable

i see you inserting a lil bit of abo in there :3c

BH-i wonder how much of that sickness was from his nervousness vs his actual biology

SG-in true squad fashion, propose a little bit of both. it obviouisly starts out biologically, but being so worried about what it means and who he ultimately must tell this to and maybe work it out with, would definitely set his stress/anxiety levels through the roof on top of all that

BH-he’s already so worried about intimacy with dan, and now he’s put in the position of having to ask for it in a way that is potentially very embarrassing in itself, all because of something he can’t control

LZ-Just one more way his condition inconveniences his life and relationships. He’s lucky to have Dan so understanding and there to help and support him

BH-and dan’s been waiting for brian to breach the topic of sleeping together, but he knows that this is far from how brian wanted it to go and he’s mindful of that as well

SG-b, inwardly: 'I could see myself having sex with danny one day... some day. in the future...'

b's body: [eyes emoji]

b: 'WAIT NO NOT LIKE THAT'

BH-lmfao someone pls let him live

but also more first times to think about

LZ-Dan would be so gentle and careful with him. Pressing soft kisses all over his face, giving reassurance, while Brian clings to him. Dan hesitantly kisses him again, his heart hurting, hearing Brian’s whimpers. He’s so nervous and scared. Dan stops what he’s doing and just holds Brian and rocks them back in forth. Brian starts apologizing and Dan shushes him, saying it’s okay. They’re going at his pace and if he needs more time, they’ll wait. Dan’s not going anywhere.

SG-oh fuck thats perfect

BH-this is the sweetest thing

SG-now my question is, as always, does this whole thing require penetration or can it be relieved with just orgasming with another person? a la assisted handies or frotting

LZ-I’d say that the edge can be taken off with having orgasms but ultimately penetration will make the symptoms completely dissipate. Brian now has his partner and his wolf side wants to mate. Maybe to solidify it. I don’t see this as a common occurrence. Most wolf pairs mate for life but Brian is a male, so he wouldn’t have cycles like the female wolves.

LZ-That’s probably where Dan will start. Build up to giving Brian handjobs to hold him over until he’s ready for penetrative sex.

SG-asdff yes that's perfect

BH-aww now i’m picturing them reclining with brian’s back against dan’s chest as he sits in his lap; they’re both more or less fully clothed and dan’s carding through his hair with one hand and whispering comforting things to him as he strokes him

SG-Gasp!! Thats so cuuute!

Human for head pats

Also lots of "i've got you"s and other such reassuring phrases

BH-yes!!!!

dan’s nervous about it, too; he doesn’t want it to be a bad experience for brian so he’s being so, so careful

SG-He vividly remembers how scared and nervous brian is about all of this, and in a way so is he, but the anxiety loophole kicks in. Brian is more scared, therefore dan can put his own nervousness to the side for him. Long, languid touches, encouraging and reassuring words, always asking if b is okay and that he can ask to stop at any time

LZ-Brian’s breathing heavily, skin overheated, anxiety rising as he watches Dan’s hand gently pull out his half hard cock. His grip on Dan’s legs tighten as Dan lightly squeezes him, still whispering words of comfort in his ear. Brian’s trying his best to calm down but it becoming too much. The intimacy, the emotions. Threatening to overwhelm him. Dan can see all of this and pauses for a moment, just holding Brian. He presses a kiss to his cheek. “It’s alright, Bri. Just breathe with me. Come on, I’ve got you.”

Brian closes his eyes, trying to match his breathing to Dan’s. ‘Good breathe’. A voice deep within says. ‘Danny got’. Brian feels a sense of calm flow over him. ‘Take care. Let mate. No hurt. We trust.’ Dan can feel Brian’s body relaxing against him. His breathing back to normal. Like he’s at peace. “Brian?” Brian opens his eyes and turns sideways in Dan’s lap, leaning his head on Dan’s shoulder. ‘I’m okay.” He says. He looks up meeting Dan’s gaze. “You can keep going, if you want.” Dan nods, gently taking Brian’s softening cock back in hand, earning a small gasp. As he begins to slowly stroke him, Dan wonders what changed. Brian’s calm now. Only small whimpers slipping out in response to Dan’s touch.

SG-WE TRUST

being calmed down by his own wolf thoughts kills me oh my gosh this is so good. dan has the love and patience of a saint in this au and i'm more than for it

BH-andhdfhs this is so sweet

he closes his eyes so his whole world is just the rise and fall of dan’s chest and the warm, slick hand wrapped around his dick, and he sinks further and further, going slack in dan’s arms as the tension and anxiety coiled up in him all but evaporates

SG-he is putty in dan's arms and would melt on the spot if he could

BH-always

and dan’s heart soars, just a little bit, when he realizes brian’s enjoying himself

SG-"There you go, baby, that's it"

The words just flow out of him so naturally at this point, his hand gently working up to a slow rhythm as he keeps encouraging brian all loving-like

LZ-The heat begins to build in Brian, despite the slow pace. His hips begin give little thrusts, chasing the slight friction and pressure of Dan’s hand. Dan watches his expressions closely, keeping his hand at the same pace. Not wanting to push Brian into anything he may not want. Brian brings up a hand and clutches at Dan’s shirt, and lets out a whine. “Faster, Danny. Please.” Dan lets out a shaky breath, calming himself, feeling his own arousal spike. Did Brian even realize just how unintentionally sexy he was being?

Closing his eyes for a moment, Dan reopens them and begins to move his hand at a faster pace, tightening his hold just a bit more. “Fuck.” Brian breaths out, causing Dan’s own erection to twitch within the confines of his jeans and being rubbed against by Brian’s increasingly desperate movements. Dan remains as still as possible, resisting the urge to thrust up into Brian. Instead he focuses on his hands movements and Brian’s rapidly increasing breaths. He needed to take care of Brian first. His own arousal was not the priority. Probably never would be but that is okay. Taking care of Brian is what matters. He can take care of himself later in private.

SG-hell yes. and brian being unintentionally sexy HELL YES. maybe dan even tries to distract himself a little bit by talking, but ultimately ends up just kinda mouthing at the spot between brian's neck and shoulder, or as far as he can reach, which causes brian to shiver and moan out at the new sensation

BH-yes to all of this omg

LZ-Brian’s body suddenly stiffens, he cries out into Dan’s neck, his teeth grazing across Dan’s heated skin, as his cock spurts, coming all over Dan’s still stroking fist. Dan bites his bottom lip, keeping quiet as his body shudders. Seeing Brian in such a state causing him to surprisingly come in his jeans. Brian is panting heavily, still leaning against Dan, small tremors passing through his body. Dan slows his pace, releasing Brian as he begins to whimper from the sensitivity of his softening cock. Dan’s breathing is labored, feeling the stickiness within his pants. He thinks to himself that that’s going to be a pain to clean up. A problem for later.

He wipes his cum covered hand on his jeans. Then wraps his arms around Brian, pressing a kiss to his temple and murmuring praises. How good he was and how proud Dan is of his progress. Brian just listens, taking in Dan’s words, shifting until he’s straddling Dan, letting out a small whine as his flaccid dick presses agains Dan’s shirt. Brian slips his arms around Dan’s waist, nuzzling his face into Dan’s hair before resting his forehead onto his shoulder. His breathing retuning to normal, his temperature coming back down. He’s feeling exhausted. Dan’s rubbing his back, still whispering words of comfort and pressing light kisses along his neck. Brian can feel his mind settling, beginning to fall asleep. _“Yes good.”_ A far off voice says. _“Rest now. Mate watch. Protect love.”_ “Rest Brian. I’ll be here. I’ve got you.” Brian let’s out a relieved sigh, and surrenders himself to the darkness. Getting some much needed sleep.

BH-did he just fall asleep in dan’s lap bc a. that’s fucking adorable and b. dan’s stuck now but i doubt he’s complaining

this is really good lyger!! i love how brian’s vulnerability and dan’s tenderness comes through

that instinctual desire for close contact and reassurance is my shit

LZ-Dan’s pants are full of drying cum, his legs falling asleep and arms full of his tuckered out wolfy bf and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be

BH-how long does this manage to sate brian for? right now he’s settled and calm but does he wake up feeling it again, or does it take a while with the intervals between becoming shorter until eventually it’s incessant

brian must be relieved he can finally be close to dan again, though; he hated having to avoid him constantly, and he’s glad he can feel comfortable coming to dan for this

LZ-I’d say it lasts him a day. But yeah eventually the symptoms will get worse but Brian will already be more receptive to sleeping with Dan after a few more handjob sessions. He doesn’t feel as apprehensive as before, knowing for sure that Dan will take care of him.

BH-it gets to the point where brian wakes dan up with his panting and whining, moaning his name into his neck

dan runs a hand through brian’s hair and caresses his face, and the touch makes him rut against dan’s thigh impulsively

he’s embarrassed he’s gotten to this point, but dan just rests a hand on the small of his back and pushes gently to get him to roll his hips again

LZ-Wordlessly letting him know that it’s okay. That it’s fine and he can use Dan to get relief. Whether it’s a handjob or rutting against his thigh, whatever he needs Dan will be there for him and he’ll continue to comfort him with his words until he’s satisfied again.

BH-brian tries to quiet himself by pressing his lips to dan’s collarbone, but before he’s knows it he’s sucking a mark openmouthed, right into his skin between that and brian’s cock rubbing against his thigh, dan wants nothing more than to roll over so he can feel that delicious friction elsewhere, but they’re doing everything at brian’s speed and he’s not sure if he’s ready “bri, can— do you want to, uh—” he swallows, not entirely sure how to phrase this without scaring brian off, “do you want to try that against my dick? i mean, you don’t have to to if you’re not ready, i don’t want you to have to do anything you don’t want—”

brian pauses and looks away for a second, obviously embarrassed, but then he presses closer, the side of his face nestling into the crook of dan’s neck “y-yeah, yeah, danny, i... i think i’d like that”

LZ-Dan rolls onto his side, maneuvering them both until they are facing each other. Brian’s still got his head down, embarrassed and hand clutching Dan’s sleep shirt. Dan gently places his hand on Brian’s hip. “Do you want to keep our boxers on or off?” Brian inhales sharply ducking his head further, his face more red from embarrassment than his heated skin. Dan’s already seen his dick, having given him handjobs but frotting against him? He wanted to. He really did but his damn emotions were getting to him again. Anxiety rising, holding him back. He hated this. He slowly raised his head, peeking up at Dan.

“Ca-Can we keep them on?” He then looked away, upset at himself for not being able to keep up with Dan. Dan lightly grips his chin, lifting his head, meeting his gaze. Dan smiles and leans forward, kissing him softly. “It’s alright Brian. Remember we’re going at your pace. You don’t have to push yourself. I understand. We’ll keep them on. Alright?” Brian nods and after a moment of hesitation, he scoots closer, pressing his body flush against Dan’s, causing them both to gasp as their stiff cloth covered cocks are pressed together. Brian wraps his arms around Dan’s shoulders, pushing his thigh between Dan’s thighs, parting them and bringing them even closer. Dan bites back a curse as Brian resumes moving his hips, pressing and rubbing against Dan, chasing the pleasurable friction between them.

BH-fuck he’s so nervous aww

dan does his best to distract/relax him with more praise, soft, gentle kisses, and a hand on brian’s hip, the weight warm and reassuring

SG-PROGRESS

BH-this is the most adorable thing i swear

SG-also gosh brian is still so goddamn scared asdfsgdgfsg PLEASE

i like to think that it not only comes from nervousness with being intimate with dan, but also a hint of shame for "using" him for this mating thing

makes for a stark contrast from the past where moon nights were the "burden" but now while all this is happening they're the relief lmao

LZ-Yep a combination of a lot of things. It used to be that he only bothered Dan on full moon nights. His wolf side revealing all of his buried secrets. The issue of believing Dan liked him better as a wolf. Everyone else finding out. Dan developing his own feelings for Brian. Using Arin for therapy. The wolf ‘demanding’ more time with Dan. Being trapped between transformations. More frequent crossovers. To the point Brian no longer feels human. Finally making relationship progress with Dan despite his hesitancy. Now this mating thing is accelerating intimacy between them. It’s been a lot and Dan’s stuck by him through it all.

BH-damn what a whirlwind

SG-we stan dan the most loving and patient man

BH-and the whole time brian is just like “please just let me live my life at my pace”

SG-yeah i got exhausted just reading all of that holy shit

BH-it’s why it means so much to him that dan lets him take the lead where he can

SG-let him rest

also YES!!!!

dan obviously and logically can never understand the whirlwind of emotions and feelings and anxiety and stress and fear and whatnot that has been going on with brian, but he's willing to be there for him whenever, and understand that boundaries need to be set and that brian needs to be reassured and reminded that he's not going anywhere

BH-yes!! that, and also that he shouldn’t feel guilty about what he’s going through; it’s natural and it’s out of his control and he might as well enjoy it

SG-not to mention it's not going to be a regular thing. more just of an establishment thing. like lyger said, he's not gonna be going through cycles of this crap.

BH-dan _is_ worried brian’ll associate sex with all this anxiety and embarrassment though, and he’s doing his best to make sure that isn’t the case; he wants it to be something fun and intimate they can share when they’re ready, not an exercise in frustration because brian feels apprehensive about his emotions

BH-there’s lots of praise and showing brian he’s enjoying it, for sure

he wants brian to feel safe and confident

also lots of body worship since brian’s been so worried dan loves the wolf more than him

SG-joke's on you, brian, the wolf isn't getting any

BH-cuddling only

SG-dan is only horny for his soft human beefcake

BH-adsfjdjflk

SG-good thing too bc wolf form wants nothing to do with the stuff lmao

BH-“i accept pats only”

SG-pats and many many snuggles

BH-okay the image of brian with his arms wrapped tight around dan’s neck, nudging his thigh between dan’s legs as he slowly frots against him is really cute though

he’s so afraid of touching dan directly and what that means, so nervous and embarrassed about being overwhelmed and what dan thinks of all this

SG-you stupid man he's been on board with this since before you even came to terms with your own pining for him wtf do you expect agffdghsfh

BH-brian is a whole mess but who can blame him

but yeah brian rocking his hips into dan’s, grinding against him in small but insistent arcs, both of them sort of clumsily grasping at each other and tangling their legs together

brian’s chasing the feeling and dan’s gasping out his praise and encouragement in breathless sighs, trying his best to keep still even with his arousal building

SG-oh shit that's beautiful and dan definitely holds on tighter the more the friction builds, hoping to convey to brian that he really really wants and appreciates this and that he's allowing b to take the lead for this

BH-lots of “you’re so good” and “please, more” and especially “i love you so much”

SG-brian has been angsting about this whole "he loves the wolf more than me" thing for so long before they were established that it's only right that dan keeps reassuring him and encouraging him when they're intimate like this, even if it's just their first steps

BH-yes that’s perfect

nothing is ever too insignificant in dan’s eyes; even this quiet, simple moment deserves praise bc it’s brian working up his confidence

SG-also just sitting there, holding him, with brian dozing off on top of him and resting on his shoulder; even if his pants are getting crunchy and his legs are falling asleep, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in this moment

BH-that says so much about dan’s patience because that is a supremely uncomfortable situation lmao

SG-he can scroll on his phone a bit while patting brian's hair

BH-shfksl that’s too cute pls

SG-lovingly resting the side of his head against brian's and occasionally giving it a lil smooch

BH-you’re killing meeee

SG-eventually he does need to actually move bc back aches n stuff, so he gently nudges brian and receives the cutest, sleepiest "..nn?" in response and just about loses it. Gentle backrubs ensues and dan kisses b's face again. "hey sleepyhead, you wanna lie down for this one?"

BH-how dare you this is fucking adorable

SG-and it takes brian a moment to blink back into reality but once he does, he remembers what just happened, and also how he made a mess, and is about to start apologizing or whatever but dan just puts a finger against his lips to stop him like "i'll take care of it, no worries. go get comfy," and of course pecks b's lips for emphasis

BH-for once brian is speechless

and for whatever reason he wasn’t expecting dan to be this nonchalant about the whole thing

SG-yeah he's an idiot like that

but at the same time he's still just the teensiest bit unsure what to do with himself as he climbs off dan and settles back down, wondering if he should change or something pfft

maybe he even briefly considers changing to make things less awkward for dan but ultimately decides against it bc he remembers his thoughts from earlier. "mate watch, protect love. we trust"

BH-brian you fool, how could even entertain thought of not cuddling with dan as yourself

LZ-After a few moments Dan returns wearing a different shirt and a fresh pair of boxers and holding a pair for Brian and a wet cloth. He comes over to Brian and asks him if it’s alright if he cleans him up. Brian nods, faintly blushing before beginning to unbutton his stained shirt. Dan offers to undress him but Brian says it’s okay, he can do it. Dan drops it, knowing any bit of control Brian can have is important to him. He waits patiently until Brian has his clothes off and Dan asks him to lay back. Hesitating a moment, feeling oddly shy being nude, despite Dan having seen everything before, he lies back and spreads his legs a bit. Dan smiles and leans down kissing him and thanking him.

He doesn’t say why he’s thanking him but Brian assumes it’s for trusting him, which Brian always have, even when it was difficult. Dan begins wiping the dried cum and sweat off his body, movingly slowly with a gentle touch, causing Brian to relax further at the tender care. Dan then hands Brian the fresh pair of boxers and he sits up slipping them on. Dan then places the towel on the nightstand and climbs onto the bed, Brian scooting over to make room, pressing into Dan as he lies down. Dan lets out a pleased giggle as he reaches down and pulls the covers over them. Brian nuzzles further into Dan’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. Dan settles down, running his fingers through Brian’s hair in a soothing motion, softly praising him and telling him how much he loves him. Brian falls back into a peaceful sleep to the calming tone of Dan’s voice.

SG-YES THAT

'S THE FUCKIN MOOD

BH-this is the softest fucking thing omg

SG-it's the beeeest

Another mating scenario

BH-and then when he’s in that heat, there’s the paradox of the wolf becoming even more affectionate and comfortable while as a human he can’t even bear getting close to dan

SG-oh noooo

my boy needs that consummation of mate status just to be able to live in that same body

i love that that's what it basically is tho. like wolf bio is just like "this is mate, mate means partner for life. mate = mating. but i cannot mate w human mate. therefore these feelings are going to be channeled elsewhere" b: "what the fuck"

BH-lmfao

the jump cut i’m imagining this with is so perfect

SG-asdfgh YES

also i can totally imagine brian giving himself the mental berating of a lifetime like "i'm not an animal!! why are you doing this to me!! is this some kind of sick joke?? making me experience female biology for your stupid needs??" w: "not female!! just need danny!" b: "THEN WHYMST'VE THE FUCK"

(also blatantly ignoring the fact that it's not _just_ the wolf bio, but also his own desire/curiosity about sex with dan, which only serves to amplify everything...

BH-blatantly and willfully ignoring it

SG-w: "we have wanted to mate w danny for _years_ why is it a problem now"

b: "please don't say it like that, also shut up"

BH-sgfjkfgakagkf _please_

 _d:_ is everything okay? you’re being unusually quiet-

_b: fuck, can he hear me? i think he can hear me_

_SG-adgffgjh ANXIETY_

_SG-_ i can't tell which is better: the idea that this kind of scenario would happen some time into this mess and they're just lounging and dan is aware of the situation but just kinda thinks brian is having an off time; or it being early on and brian has to restrain himself from screaming "EVERYTHING IS FINE I JUST WANNA FUCK"

BH-they’re both good and i think you can combine them

SG-you know what? you're right

they're lounging and dan asks, and brian is all stiff and starting to sweat and just- _painfully_ aware of how much he needs the relief. but is too shy/nervous to actually say it, so just kinda mumbles/stammers "yeah it's- the thing... wolf thing..."

ever stoic, unbreakable and composable brian reduced to a blubbering overheated mess

BH-that is a fatal mistake bc dan absolutely interprets it to mean it’s time to lavish affection on him

unless dan actually knows what he means by “the thing”

in which case he still does, just, uh, differently

SG-yeah i was going with the whole he knows what's going on angle pfft

brian just doesn't want to say it, bc just openly admitting "it's the wolf biology making me unbearably hot and horny and it can only be relieved by you sticking your dick in me"

isn't quite the path he wants to go lmao

BH-the best part of that sentence is he’d say it without a second thought if he were joking

SG-that is the best part omg

BH-brian gets all flushed and kind of curls up and faces away from dan bc he’s still so embarrassed about being seen like this, all desperate and needy

so dan gently rolls him back over to face him and reassures him, “hey, we talked about this, remember? i’ll take care of you”

SG-asdfghfdgh Y E S

again, dan is the most loving and patient man in the unvierse in this au adfgdg

BH-there was that time where he doesn’t understand why brian would go to arin with his problems but that’s in the past in this instance

SG-yeah the keyword being "was"

they're together now, wolf form can't be the only one who's so honest and open all the time

BH-okay but brian being all shy while dan undresses him though

SG-oh my god yes that's the fucking jam

self-conscious and embarrassed, not sure if he's good-looking enough for dan to even go through with it. he'll change his mind about it, and brian will be stuck like this forever

_i'm hyperboling but this is definitely how an anxious mind works pfft_

BH-the anxious mind never knows when to stop pulling on that thread

SG-annoying

therefore the very idea that dan would even want this and isn't doing this out of obligation keeps pricking at his brain - meanwhile the wolf mind is just like "?? but?? danny loves?? why scared??"

BH-i wonder if the wolf ever bleeds through a little to give brian a little more courage, or is it just brian learning to be more open

SG-yes

BH-“if you’re not going to do something, i will”

SG-but the catch is that brian doesn't want the wolf side of him to come out during all this, so he "fights back", so to say, agreeing with his own internal logic and deciding to let himself relax. be susceptible. vulnerable, to an extent. let it happen and reciprocate and respond to what dan is saying and doing

BH-so when dan kneels in front of him and reaches for his collar to unbutton his shirt, brian tips his chin up and lets his legs fall open slowly, just a tiny bit

SG-asdffhfd yesssss

and of course, dan every so often reminds brian during this process that he's free to stop it at any time if he wants. wolf mind is just like "yes, see? safe. mate keep safe. danny not hurt"

LZ-Brian will probably be a little jealous of Dan too. Like, Brian’s been struggling with the wolf and his emotions for years and Dan figured out his feelings for Brian in, seemingly no time, through mostly interactions with the wolf and he’s coming off as extremely patient, emotionally stable and confident with him. He wonders if he’ll ever reach that point again.

SG-fuck

fuck man that really struck me

BH-oh that’s good

brian’s just like “why is this easy for everyone but me”

BH-he puts his hand over dan’s when he’s undone his shirt halfway and squeezes it to get him to pause; dan’s right there, kneeling between his legs and his touch is so gentle and his smile warm and serene, it’s so much for him to take in all at once brian’s voice is rough as he averts his eyes, “it’s so hard for me, danny; i don’t get it, how do you just—”

he always has to work up all this courage, but for dan it seems almost effortless

“what’s hard, bri?” “you just- you always know what to do, what to say-“ “i dunno, i don’t really think about anything; i just do what feels right, and everything feels right with you”

SG- everything feels right with you

BH - brian pauses to think, then slowly he tugs dan’s hand down to the next button. “does it?” “brian.” “...yeah?” dan slips his hand into brian’s shirt, splaying his fingers across his chest. “do you always worry what i think of you?”

SG-FUCK

EXPOSED IN FAR MORE THAN ONE WAY

BH-read him like a book

 _SG-w:_ _yes_ _b:_ _not_ _always_

_^ that was internal btw_

_BH-b:_ _why are you such a narc_

 _SG_ _-w: you, i, same..._

BH -brian’s deeply conflicted about dan dressing him down while he undresses him

but hey, he made a resolution to be more open and he’s going to stick to it

there’s something about the intimacy of both the conversation and their actions that’s really getting me right now

SG - true softe boyes

BH - “no–i mean, not always–wait, fuck—“ dan continues down the column of buttons, slowly but surely working his way towards his belt. “you wanna know what i think, bri?” do i? “i think,” dan spreads the halves of brian’s button-down open like a book, exposing his body and making him shiver, “that you are being way too hard on yourself. i mean it when i say i love you, you know?”

SG-my heart

BH-I can see brian nervously swallowing and asking "all of me?" Just because some of the split attraction complex might pop up and he wants some reassurance in this moment. Smiling, dan lifts his free hand to cup brians face, gently brushing a thumb over brian's cheek. It has his heart fluttering and his cheeks reddening ev3n more than they already are. God he could drown in those warm brown eyes and that soft smile. "Yes. All of you. Body, soul, wolf, man. Its all you. And i love all of that. I love every part of you"

LZ-Inwardly Brian is freaking out. The wolf metaphorically bouncing around. _told told told! Danny loves all! You, I, same! You, I, all! Danny see! Danny know!_ _._ And Brian is just stunned. It’s really sinking in. It doesn’t matter that he’s a complete mess. Doesn’t matter that Dan has a better grasp of his own and Brian’s emotions. What matters is that Dan is here with him. Loving him. All of him. And determined and willing to stay by his side no matter what. Brian would then feel an urge well up in him. _ask! ask! ask! can do! am brave!_ _._ Brian takes a deep breath, looking down at Dan, meeting his soft brown eyes.

“Danny? C-Can I kiss you?” He hesitantly asks. Dan’s eyes widen a fraction. It was still rare for Brian to ask for or initiate any intimacy between them. Dan’s smile widens and he nods. “Of, course. I’d love it if you did, Bri.” Brian let’s out a nervous chuckle, before clearing his throat and leaning forward. Dan remains where he is. Letting Brian come to him. Letting him choose if he really wanted this or not. The seemingly little things making all the difference in building Brian’s true confidence in himself. Brian’s eyes close as his lips press against Dan’s.

Dan answers the small pressure and pushes back, his hands still on Brian’s face and chest. An electric spark goes through Brian. The one that occurs every time he’s intimate with Dan, causing him to gasp, and pull back a fraction. Dan’s eyes are closed and he patiently waits. Feeling emboldened, Brian surges back forward, kissing Dan harder.

Dan lets out a surprised groan, igniting Brian’s already overheated body. He licks across the seam of Dan’s lips. Dan parts his mouth, answering the silent request. Brian’s tongue dips into the warm wet space, gasping slightly as Dan’s tongue tangled with his. Wrapping around each other in a sensual motion. Eventually breaking apart for air, Brian and Dan pant heavily. Their lips still so close, the heated breaths between them mingling together. Brian presses a kiss to the corner of Dan’s mouth. “Love you Danny.” He says, kissing him again. “Always love Danny.” Another kiss. “Only Danny.” One more kiss. “No one else.” Dan’s smile widens to the point his cheeks hurt. He could tell, now. All of Brian was here with him. “I love you too, Brian. Always will.”

SG-Oh my god i have actual tears in my eyes on the bus

 _"am brave!"_ fuckin killed me

And that tiny bit of woof speak slipping out at the end oh my godddd

BH-this is so cute!! brian has the most adorable conscience

SG-reminds me of that one song "all of me loves all of you"


	27. (Fic) Brian’s Heat 1

Brian let out a groan, shifting restlessly beneath his sheets.

The bright rays of the sun slipping through the cracks of his blinds and shining in his face.

Blinking his eyes open, Brian sat up, letting out a yawn and scratching the back of his head.

Pausing, Brian looked at his hand and noticed a sheen of moisture on it.

He touched his hair.

Yeah.

It was damp.

Brian then looked down to see he was drenched in sweat and his breathing was a bit faster than usual.

Not to mention his dry, scratchy throat.

Licking his chapped lips, Brian freed himself of his sticky sheets and stood up, only to plop back down on the mattress.

A bout of dizziness hitting him almost immediately.

Was he sick?

After the disorienting feeling passed, Brian carefully made his way to his attached bathroom and rummaged through the drawers and cupboards.

He pulled out a thermometer and placed it under his tongue.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Brian couldn't help but wince.

He looked awful.

Bags under his eyes. Sweat trailing down his face. His eyes bloodshot.

What was wrong with him?

The thermometer beeped and he pulled it out.

It read 102.4°F. A definite fever.

Brian groaned again. How had he become sick? He felt fine yesterday.

Well, there was nothing he could really do but deal with it now.

Opening the medicine cabinet, he pulled out some Ibuprofen. 

Hopefully, he'd be able to sleep it off. 

If not, he'd have to get someone to drive him to the clinic. 

Turning on the sink, he filled a cup of water and downed two pills. 

Refilling the cup, Brian went back into his room, turned on the overhead ceiling fan and set the cup down on nightstand. 

Yanking off the sheets from his bed, he tossed them into the corner to be washed later.

He then stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a thin blanket and laid down. 

Before drifting back off to sleep, he sent a quick text to Arin. 

Hopefully he'd feel better after some more rest. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Dan quietly unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

Stepping inside he slowly closed the door and locked it.

Looking around, Dan could see no sign that Brian had been up and about.

He had just come from the office after finding out from Arin that Brian wasn't feeling well and wasn't coming in to work.

Dan had been a bit miffed that Brian hadn't called or texted him. 

After all, he was his boyfriend but Dan pushed those feelings down.

This was all still new for them both. 

Brian wasn't used to letting Dan know he wasn't feeling well, unless it interfered with their band work.

He couldn't be upset at him for not thinking of informing Dan first. 

Walking through the empty halls, Dan stopped before Brian's closed bedroom door. 

He wondered if he should knock. 

He had texted earlier that he was coming over but received no reply. The message hadn't even been opened. 

Brian was probably still asleep and Dan didn't want to disturb him if he was feeling really bad. 

Gripping the doorknob, Dan slowly opened the door and peered in. 

He was surprised at the gush of air that hit him. 

Looking up, he could see the ceiling fan on high and a rotating fan fixed on a mound on the bed, partially beneath a thin blanket. 

Going inside, Dan noticed the pile of sheets in the corner and several empty cups scattered on the nightstand and floor. 

Moving closer to the bed, Dan looked down to see Brian sprawled out on his back. His expression set in a frown with eyes tightly shut, mouth partially open as his chest rose and fell a bit faster than usual. 

He was drenched in sweat. 

Feeling alarmed, Dan grabbed him by the shoulder, ignoring the slick feeling and gently shook him.

"Brian? Brian, I need you to wake up."

"Hmm?" 

Brian's eyes slowly opened. A bushel of curls above him coming into focus.

"Mmm? Danny?" He mumbled out, moving to sit up.

Dan sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Brian slowly pushed himself up and leaned back against the headboard.

"W-What're you doin' here?" He slurred out, his head lolling back and forth as if he was having trouble holding it up.

Dan frowned a moment, before wiping his expression clean. He picked up the thermometer off of the nightstand, turned it on and slipped it between Brian's lips.

Brian didn't resist, just shifted the device until it was underneath his tongue. 

"Can't a guy check on his boyfriend? Had to find out you were sick from Arin."

Brian's eyes widened slightly. He had forgot to let Dan know. 

He gave him an apologetic look.

"M'sorry." He mumbled around the thermometer. 

Dan smiled, patting him on his thigh, noticing just how warm he was all over.

"It's okay. We're still adjusting. Just try to remember next time."

The thermometer went off and Dan pulled it out, looking at the reading.

102.5°F.

Still a fever.

"Still high, huh?" Brian tiredly asked, seeing Dan's frown deepen.

Dan placed the thermometer on the nightstand and looked back at Brian.

"Yeah. You should probably get some more sleep."

Brian groaned.

"Been sleeping all day. Tired of sleeping."

Dan giggled. "Well that makes sense. But you still look, like, really tired."

"This fuckin' sucks. I don't even know what's wrong with me." Brian complained, rubbing his weary eyes.

Dan kicked off his shoes and climbed further on the bed, sitting next to Brian.

"You just woke up like this?"

Brian grunted in the affirmative, leaning over onto Dan's shoulder. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils, frowning as his nose wrinkled. 

There was a sweet smell in the air. 

Seemed to be coming from Dan.

"You smell good. Like it."

Dan raised an eyebrow at the random statement. He looked down at Brian. 

"What was that?" He asked, wanting clarification.

Brian breathed deeply again. "Your cologne. Smells really good."

Dan gave him a confused look. "I'm not wearing anything but deodorant, Brian."

"Weird." He mumbled. "Still smell good. Like really good."

Dan smiled as Brian drifted back off to sleep. He slipped an arm around him, holding him close.

\-------------------------------------

A week passed and Brian was no better.

In fact he seemed to be getting worse. His fever was steadily rising.

Once it hit 104°F, Dan put his foot down and took Brian to the hospital.

He had been put through the wringer. A complete physical, x-rays, MRI and CT scans, and blood work.

Dan and Brian had been at the hospital for most of the day as the doctors tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

They kept running into oddities with Brian's results.

His physical results were off the chart.

Reflexes top of the line, vision near perfect, his hearing at an unheard of level.

The doctors found it amazing.

But then there were the things that puzzled them.

The seemingly hairline fractures in random spots on the majority of his large bones.

Which Brian figured were a result of his bones regularly breaking and reforming whenever he changed.

The doctors even found odd wave patterns in areas of his brain where activity was usually dormant and an unusually high red blood cell count within him.

Brian did his best to provide bullshit explanations for the oddities but the doctors weren't convince and set him up with several more appointments.

By the end of the week, after multiple clinic visits and more tests, Brian ended up being diagnosed with, Myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy, traces of Marfane syndrome, CIAPA and Hypertrichosis.

Which Brian would have found it funny that he was diagnosed with Werewolf syndrome, if they had found a reason for his persistent fever.

It was disappointing and extremely annoying that after all of that, his fever refused to respond to any treatments.

It felt like a waste.

Now, Brian had several doctors curious about his body and he had to refuse further treatments and referrals. 

He knew it would only be a matter of time before they discovered his secret and he'd be shipped off to some lab in the desert.

Dan vehemently swore he wouldn't let that happen, promising to protect him, which Brian greatly appreciated but for the time being, they were at a dead end.

They had no answers and no other options that didn't risk Brian's safety.

The only thing Brian could do was learn to live with his body being overheated.

Deal with Dan's odd scent and privately taking care of his bodily reactions to it.

They didn't receive a hint of what was going on until the next night of the full moon. 

\---------------------------------------------

Dan was sitting on the couch, watching as Brian's body shifted and changed.

After a couple of minutes, a large werewolf stood before him.

Brian's eyes lit up and he dropped down to all fours, rushing over to Dan.

"Danny!" He exclaimed.

He practically covered Dan with his body, wrapping him up in his arms and licking him all over the face.

Dan sputtered as he laughed and tried to push the wolf's large head away.

”I’m glad to see you too, Brian.” 

Brian relented a bit, beginning to rub his head against Dan's chest.

Dan could feel a rumbling coming from Brian's chest. Like he was purring.

Wiping the slobber off of his face, Dan placed a hand on top of Brian's head.

Brian looked up at him with wide blue eyes, still draped over him.

"Love Danny. Mate. Love mate." He said with a wide grin.

Dan giggled, scratching behind his ears.

While Brian was more affectionate and open as a wolf, this was almost overkill.

Dan could even feel Brian's long tail curled around his leg.

He'd never done that before and how he seemed so adamant to stay close to him.

It was strange.

Speaking of.

"Brian. Do you feel okay?"

Brian tilted his head in confusion.

"What mean? Feel fine. Danny here. All good."

Dan shook his head in amusement. 

"I mean, do you feel hot or do I smell funny to you?" 

Brian paused thinking over the question.

"No hot. Danny smell good. Better. Is mate. Danny Brian mates."

Dan frowned at that.

It seemed like there wasn't anything too unusual with Brian now.

Except for the increase in affection.

Maybe he should ask in a different way.

"Brian. When you're human. You seem to be sick. You're always overheated. Do you have any idea why?"

Brian rubbed his head in Dan's lap and inhaled deeply.

"Not sick. Need mate. Mate fix. Normal again."

Dan's eyes widened.

Was Brian saying what he thought he was?

"Are you saying you need me to fix this? Whatever this is?"

Brian nodded. He leaned up and licked Dan's cheek. 

"Not while wolf. When human. Danny mate human Brian. Human Brian get better."

Dan sat back and let out a nervous laugh.

If Brian was saying what he thought he was saying...

Oh boy.

Brian was not going to like this.

He wasn't going to like this at all.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you fucking serious?"

Dan nodded sadly, watching as Brian sat up from his position, leaning on Dan's shoulder.

"Yeah. That's what you said. For you to get better…we, uh, we have to…sleep with each other."

Brian let out a frustrated groan.

Could he not have a break?

Just once, could he live his life?

Things had been going well for once. He was making progress with handling his emotions as a result of his therapy sessions with Arin.

He and Dan were dating and were slowing developing their relationship. Taking their time, mainly, not to overwhelm Brian.

And Brian was not ignorant to the fact that the things going well in his life, were born from his struggles with being a werewolf.

He finally thought he had a handle on everything.

Of course the rug would be ripped out from under him.

Now, because of the wolf, he had to be intimate with Dan in order for his body to return to 'normal'.

Dan had said, his affection was increased as a wolf, that the urges to mate were in his human body because he started out as human.

His wolf side was enjoying it's continued affection with Dan, while Brian had to suffer from the side effects of finally becoming Dan's boyfriend.

It wasn't fair.

He hated this so much.

Of course, he'd thought about having sex with Dan, moreso now than in the past but it had always been a someday in the future.

But because of the wolf, that someday in the future had become sometime in the now.

"Brian?" Dan, gently called out. "You okay?"

Brian looked up at him, unable to hide the pure misery he was feeling. He shook his head.

"No, Danny. I'm not. This-" He gestured at his body.

"I don't know how much longer I can deal with this. It's always something. Why can't I just be normal? What did I do to deserve this?"

Dan's face fell, feeling his heart break, watching Brian wipe at his tear-filled eyes.

Reaching over, Dan pulled Brian into his arms. Brian's arms slid around him, clutching the back of his shirt tightly.

"I hate this! I hate this so much!" He angrily cried out, the tears beginning to flow down his face.

For a moment, Dan was at a loss for words. He had never seen Brian like this before. 

Openly showing his emotions and voicing his frustrations. 

Dan pulled him closer.

"I know, Brian. I know." Dan said, gently running his hand up and down Brian's back, pressing kisses into his hair.

"It's hard. I know. But you can do this. We can do this." Dan said with determination.

Brian pulled back from Dan's hold and looked up at him. The tears still trailing down his cheeks.

"I'm tired, Danny. So fucking tired."

Dan reached up, cupping Brian's cheek, wiping the tears with his thumb.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through. What you’ve been through. But know this Brian-"

Dan leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

"Whatever you go through. Whatever challenge you face. You can count on me to be right here beside you. Whether it's full moon nights, vacations, or even sex. Becoming your mate. No matter what it is. I'm here for you, Brian. Always."

Brian stared up at Dan with wide eyes.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He was nothing but a walking pile of inconvenience and trouble.

Why would anyone want to put up with that?

Put up with him.

Dan smiled, brushing a tuff of Brian's hair off his forehead.

"I can tell what you're thinking Brian. You're not a burden. Not to me. You know why?"

Brian swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"Why?" He squeaked out.

Dan tilted his head and pressed a small kiss to Brian's lips.

"Because I love you. I love you so fucking much and I would do anything for you."

Brian was speechless.

To hear Dan clearly lay out how he felt. Making it seem like the easiest thing in the world, while Brian continued to struggle.

"Lean on me, Brian. It's alright. I can hold you up. We'll get through this. I promise."

Brian found himself nodding at Dan's words.

Willing to believe in them.

Believe in him.

He leaned forward, pressing his head onto Dan's shoulder and just breathed.

Breathed in Dan's scent.

Letting it wash over him. 

Feeling Dan's arms wrapping back around him.

Pulling him close.

He was tired.

But it was okay.

Dan had him. 

He wouldn't let him fall.

Brian now believed that with all of his heart.


	28. (Fic) Brian’s Heat 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw up ahead

Dan let out a shuddering breath and pulled his blanket tightly around himself. 

Brian glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, catching the movement. He wordlessly shifted the table fan more in his direction. 

He and Dan were currently sitting at their shared desk in the Grump office, going through the emails on their NSP business account. 

Brian wiped the sweat on his brow as he clicked onto the next email. 

He was still dealing with his heat sickness. 

A constant feverish and overheated state of his body, that he learned was a side effect of his werewolf biology. 

An accumulation of his need to mate with his chosen partner. 

In other words, he needed to have sex with Dan if he wanted to return to normal. 

Possibly the worst solution it could be. 

Even with him and Dan now dating and Dan's willingness, Brian was still resisting. 

He hated how his condition continuously disrupted and complicated his life. 

Brian hid his emotions and thoughts. 

The Wolf showed how he felt and spoke his mind. 

Brian tried to keep Dan at an arm's length. 

The Wolf took a running start and leapt into his arms. 

Brian finally began a slow-building relationship with Dan. 

The Wolf wanted instant intimacy. 

It was all tiring and Brian didn't know how long he could keep going like this. 

He already had a breakdown not that long ago. 

Ironically in Dan's arms. Which was all too embarrassing in itself. 

And through it all, Dan still remained by his side. 

Ever patient. 

Ever supportive. 

Brian knew, deep down, he didn't deserve Dan. 

Didn't deserve his worry, care and love. 

For some reason, Dan chose him. 

Loved him, despite his growing multitude of issues.

Brian didn't understand but he was ever grateful. 

Grateful to have Dan's love and attention. 

If only he had a complete handle on his emotions and his beastly side. 

Brian breathed in deeply and immediately wished he hadn't. 

Dan's scent filled his nostrils, causing a fresh wave of heat to wash over him. 

Brian began to cough, turning his head to the side. 

"Brian? You alright?" Dan asked, placing a hand on Brian's back. 

Brian hissed, jerking away and jumping to his feet, knocking his chair back. 

He needed to go. 

Get away.

Dan looked up at him with concern. 

"Brian?" 

"I'm fine, Danny." Brian gritted out, turning and walking away. 

"Going to the restroom. I'll be back." He muttered. 

Dan watched him go, his expression shifting from worry to exasperation. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Arin walked out of the grump room and into the main office. 

Scanning over the many heads, he paused on one of the bushel of curls. 

Dan looked up as Arin approached him. 

He noticed how Arin’s eyes darted quickly to Brian’s empty chair, silently asking where he was. 

Dan let out a tired sigh. 

“He’s…in the bathroom.” Dan said. 

Arin didn’t respond. 

They both knew what Brian was doing. 

Feeling restless and annoyed, Dan stood up, still holding onto his blanket. 

“You ready to record?” Dan asked, reminding Arin why he had come over. 

“Yeah.” He said with a nod and began walking towards the recording room. 

“Everything’s ready.” 

Dan glanced towards the bathroom and shook his head before following after Arin. 

He'd see Brian later. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Brian raised a trembling hand and turned on the faucet, thoroughly washing his cum covered fingers. 

He then wet a paper towel and wiped himself clean. 

Throwing away the soiled trash, he turned off the faucet and leaned over the sink. 

Head low and breathing heavily. 

He looked up at his reflection in the portal mirror and grimaced. 

His face was flushed red. His eyes puffy from crying in frustration. 

A complete mess. 

He couldn’t keep this up. 

“ _Need mate.”_ A voice said deep in his mind. 

Brian tried to shut it out. 

“ _No listen! Need mate! Stop stubborn!”_

Brian grabbed at his head, his hand tightening in his hair. 

Masturbating was no longer working. The span of relief becoming shorter and shorter. 

He had just come twice and yet his body still quivered with need. 

His temperature refused to go down. 

Dan’s scent was affecting him greatly. 

Becoming stronger and more enticing. 

He had to stop himself many times from bending over and presenting himself to Dan. 

Dan noticed but never said anything. 

He dutifully kept to his promise of waiting on Brian. 

Going at his pace. 

But because of this new situation, the little bit of intimacy they did share was gone. 

Brian could barely handle sitting next to Dan, much less being touched or kissed by him. 

“ _Why not listen? You, I need mate! Need Danny! He help! Feel better!”_

Brian let out a growl. 

“Will you shut the fuck up! This is all your fucking fault!” 

The silence stretched in the bathroom.

Reminding Brian that he was essentially arguing with himself. 

God his life was such a fucking mess. 

Brian wearily pushed himself up, intent on getting back to work. 

As he opened the bathroom door and walked out, the voice returned. 

“ _Not fault! Can’t help! Have mate! Love mate! Need mate! Stop fuck not listen! Get Danny!”_

Brian stiffened as he returned to his desk. 

His inner voice. 

The Wolf, hardly ever swore. 

He was more agitated than he initially thought. 

In a way, it was nice to know it wasn’t easy for the Wolf either.

Maybe it was time to give in. 

His resistance wasn’t helping anyone. 

Especially not himself. 

Not to mention, he felt like he was losing his mind. 

Brian returned to his desk, seeing Dan was gone, probably recording, and started packing his things. 

He wasn’t going to get anything done today.

He’d go home and try to get some rest. 

Maybe ask Dan to come over later. 

Ask him if he was still willing to help him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dan dropped down onto the couch with a huff before pulling his legs up and curling up next to Arin. 

Arin pressed start on the game but Dan noticed he hadn’t started the audio recording or video capture. 

“We’re not starting yet?” He asked. 

Arin shook his head, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

“No. You’re tense and upset. Let’s relax for a bit.” 

Dan kept himself from rolling his eyes. 

Arin had not only become proficient in understanding and reading Brian, who at worst could be an emotionless blank slate, but also in seeing clearly between the lines of Dan’s own moods. 

It was simultaneously helpful and annoying. 

Dan dropped his head back against the couch. 

No point in denying it. 

“I just don’t know what to do.” He said. 

Arin glanced over, giving him a sympathetic look. 

“Brian is obviously suffering but I can’t do anything.” 

Dan closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. 

“No. I know what to do but Brian won’t accept my help.” 

The room fell silent. The only sound coming from the game’s background music. 

Arin then let out a sigh and pushed pause on the controller. 

Dan sat up and watched as Arin shifted, pulling a leg up onto the couch and turning towards him. 

“He’s scared. But you already know that, don’t you?” Dan nodded. 

“Yeah. I know. Brian’s always struggled with his emotions. I’m not sure why but I know it’s deeply rooted in his past. I’m being patient. Especially with our relationship but it hurts so much to see him like this, knowing I can fix it.” 

Arin nodded. He could understand. 

His weekly sessions with Brian were getting better but he still resisted so much that sometimes he’d regress. 

Losing weeks of progress. 

Arin already knew why Brian had emotional issues. 

He wasn’t surprised he’d never told Dan about it. 

That when he was at his most stressed and vulnerable state, he was coldly told to ‘suck it up’ and ‘get over it’. 

Arin didn’t often get truly angry, despite his internet persona, but even he cursed the person who had done such a cruel thing to Brian. 

From then on, Brian pushed his emotions down. 

Ignored them and forced himself past them, building false walls of confidence and indifference. 

Becoming a werewolf had cracked those walls and he worked hard to patch them but the cracks continued to spread. 

Even moreso after Dan found out his secret. 

Brian could no longer run or hide from his emotions. He had no choice but to face them. 

That was where Arin came in. Being an outlet for his deepest, darkest, most emotional thoughts. 

Working through and understanding Brian’s emotions. 

Helping his splintered mind become whole again. 

The situation with the werewolf heat was difficult, though. 

Brian and Dan hadn’t been officially together for that long. 

To need to suddenly become that intimate with Dan had thrown Brian completely off. 

Causing him to shut down and withdraw. 

Suffer in silence. 

It couldn’t be healthy to have a fever for, coming on, two months. 

“I hate to say this but,” Arin began, meeting Dan’s eyes. “You’re going to have to push harder. Convince him that this is in his best interest. We both know how stubborn Brian is.” 

Dan snorted causing Arin to smile. 

“I know you want to go at his pace but in this situation, his pace and reluctance is dangerous. We don’t know how long his body can handle this. You’ve got to get him to understand and give in.” 

Dan frowned. 

Give in, huh? 

Two words that were like a natural repellent to Brian. 

But he had to do it. 

Dan loved Brian and wanted him to get better. 

Arin then turned back forward and unpaused the game. 

“You can still take it slow. Work up to what you need to do. It’s been long enough. Time to be proactive Dan.” 

Dan just nodded, watching as Arin’s character ran across the screen. It was time to act. 

They had waited long enough. 

Brian's way wasn't working. 

It was time that Dan took the lead. 

Brian may hate it but it was in his best interests. 

Dan then felt his pocket vibrate. 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

Brian placed his phone onto the dresser and let himself drop back onto his bed. 

He had just sent a text to Dan that he’d gone home and asked him to come over after he was finished grumping. 

Brian couldn’t resist any longer. 

He groaned as he rolled over onto his side, clutching his once again, hard cock through his boxers. 

It was becoming painful. 

Masturbating no longer provided any relief. 

At least, not by his hand. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Dan. 

Needed his mate. 

“Fuck.” Brian whimpered out, his eyes clenched shut. 

His body drenched in sweat. 

The cool breeze of the fans unable to combat the heat within him. 

Brian choked out a sob. 

Why did this have to happen to him? 

Why couldn’t he be normal? 

Why? 

“ _Change.”_

Brian cracked open an eye. 

“W-What?” 

“ _Change place. Feel better until mate come. Heat not affect wolf body. Need rest.”_

Brian’s eyes widened. 

That was right. 

The wolf only experienced increased affection towards Dan. 

The burning heat was only in his human body. 

With a grunt, Brian pulled off his boxers and soaked shirt. 

Concentrating, he willed his body to change. 

The process was slower and longer than usual. 

Brian’s stressed and weakened state making it harder to focus. 

Several minutes passed and finally there was a large wolf on top of his bed. 

Brian mentally sighed. 

The heat was gone. 

“Rest.” He said. 

“I wait for Danny.” 

There was no response. 

His human side already gone. 

Brian let out a huff and laid back down. 

Waiting for Dan to come over. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dan pushed open the door, closing and locking it behind him. 

“Brian.” He called out, placing his bag on the couch. 

He looked up hearing the click clacking of nails on the wooden floor. 

“Danny!” Brian exclaimed, pushing up on his hind legs and hugging him. 

Dan laughed, returning the hug and pressing a kiss to Brian’s fur covered cheek. 

He still wasn’t used to Brian’s wolf form being shorter than him, whenever he willfully changed. 

Usually he towered over Dan but only on full moon nights. 

Brian happily followed after Dan into the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of tea. 

He sat on the floor, silently watching as Dan poured himself a glass of tea. 

“So, why are you in wolf form Bri?” 

Dan knew Brian didn’t willfully change unless he had a good reason. 

Brian’s ear lowered. 

“Human side lots pain. Crying. Needed change. I come. Wait for mate. Danny help. Feel better.” 

Dan stared at Brian with wide eyes. 

He had been crying? 

Brian was hurting that badly? 

Arin was right. He had to push. 

Hopefully, just enough to convince Brian and not make him retreat further. 

“Brian, do you want me to help?” 

Brian hesitated a moment before nodding. 

“Yes. Human side no like but need Danny. Need mate. At limit.” 

Dan took a deep breath, placing his glass down onto the table. 

It seemed Brian was backed against a wall. 

Changing to his wolf form to escape the pain and texting Dan to come over and help him. 

He had already given in. 

At least, that was how Dan understood it. 

It didn't look like he'd have to convince Brian anymore. 

“Danny help?” Brian asked. 

“Of course, I'll help.” 

Brian stood up, his tail wagging behind him. 

“Go now. Danny mate. Help feel better.” 

Dan let out a nervous chuckle and gestured with his hand. 

“Lead the way.” 

Brian didn't need to be told twice and ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom. 

Dan slowly followed after him, thinking over what he needed to do. 

He had researched everything about anal sex with males a while ago, after he and Brian first became involved. 

Dan hadn't expected to need the knowledge for a long time. 

Mostly entertaining his own curiosity as Brian was the first man he'd ever had such deep feelings for. 

The heat situation was accelerating their pace and Dan could understand how Brian was so frustrated over it. 

Entering the bedroom, Dan stopped in place, seeing Brian near the edge of the bed in mid-transformation. 

He watched as the wolf features shifted and morphed back to human. 

A few minutes passed and then human Brian was before Dan, kneeling on the floor, panting heavily. 

His skin was red and covered in a sheen of sweat. 

Brian shifted and whimpered as his fully erect and leaking cock brushed across the carpeted floor. 

He looked up at Dan. 

His blue eyes wide, pleading and filled with pained desperation. 

His nostrils flaring as he took in Dan's scent. 

A strained whine escaped his throat. 

Not unlike that of a hurt puppy. 

The sound shooting straight through Dan's heart. 

“D-Danny, I-I please...I need, need you...help me...” 

Dan felt his chest clench. 

He immediately dropped down beside Brian, wrapping his arms around his nude form, causing him to whine once more. This time from Dan's sudden touch. 

“I got you, Brian. I'll take care of you. I promise. What do you need me to do?” 

Brian shifted in Dan's hold, pressing his cock against Dan's ripped jeans. 

His hips moving, rubbing against Dan's leg, whimpering at the feeling of his sensitive cock on the rough fabric. 

Dan quickly moved his leg away. 

“Brian, no! You'll hurt yourself.” 

Brian groaned deep in his throat. 

“D-don't c-care...need...need..." He trailed off, his eyes clenching shut. 

"Fuck." Dan quietly swore to himself. 

Shifting, he leaned back against the edge of the bed and crossed his legs, pulling Brian back against him and into his lap. 

Brian's head lolled back onto Dan's shoulder.

His chest rising and falling rapidly with each short breath. 

His legs were spread open, revealing his twitching red cock, lying against his stomach. 

Dan took a deep breath, steeling himself and licked the palm of his hand. 

He reached down and wrapped his fingers firmly around Brian's cock, causing him to yelp and thrust uncontrollably at the sudden touch. 

Dan slipped his other arm across Brian's chest, holding him in place, as he thrusted up into Dan's closed fist. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Brian repeated over and over. 

His bare feet were planted flat on the floor as his hips moved, without any rhyme or reason. 

Chasing the pleasure from the feel of his mate's long fingers. 

Taking in his mate's surrounding scent. 

With a shout, Brian's body stiffened, arched forcibly against Dan's tight hold. 

Several spurts of cum shot out of his cock, covering his stomach and dripping from Dan's hand. 

With a grunt, Brian's body went limp and he collapsed back into Dan's lap. 

The room was silent, save for Brian's heavy breathing. 

Several minutes passed before Brian calmed down. 

Cracking open his eyes, he realized he was staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His head leaning back on Dan's shoulder. 

He did a quick check over his body. 

Still overheated. 

His cock still hard, despite having just come. 

But the pain had faded. 

He didn't feel as desperate as he did earlier. 

The need was still there, though. 

Brian ignored how he could feel his asshole twitching. As if in anticipation. 

"Danny?" He croaked out, his throat feeling a bit sore from exertion. 

Dan didn't respond. 

Brian turned his head, to see Dan staring straight ahead. 

A blank look in his eyes. 

He was breathing heavily out of his nostrils. 

Brian could feel slight tremors in the arm over his chest and the hand still wrapped around his cock. 

"Danny? You okay?" Brian asked. 

Dan suddenly blinked as if coming out of a trance. 

He looked over to see Brian's worried gaze. 

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. "I'm fine." 

Dan then released his hold on Brian, only to receive a whimper in response. 

Brian could barely feel himself blush, he was already so warm, as Dan kept his hold on him. 

It was so embarrassing but Dan's touch was now bringing Brian comfort instead of the usual discomfort. 

Dan silently watched as Brian didn't bother to try and hide his embarrassment at wanting Dan to keep touching him. 

He couldn't help but think that at least for Brian, most of this situation was out of his control. 

What was there to say about the inside of his boxers being sticky and wet? 

Watching Brian so out of control and fucking Dan's fist in an almost animalistic fervor, had turned Dan on so much, that he had come untouched in his pants. 

He hadn't done such a thing since his, seemingly always horny, teenage days. 

And to add on to that, he was already growing hard again. 

He let out another breath. 

"Brian...do, do you want to keep...going?" He asked, rubbing his thumb across the wet head of Brian's cock. 

Brian gasped, his hips weakly thrusting up. 

He wanted to say no. 

Say that this was enough but he knew that wasn't true. 

He might've felt okay now but it was only a matter of time before his body returned to the unbearable state he was previously in. 

"I-I want to...if that's okay." 

Dan pressed a kiss to Brian's warm cheek. 

"It's okay. Whatever you need Brian." 

With that, Dan released his hold on Brian's cock. Brian bit his lip to keep from whining at the loss of Dan's touch. 

Dan shifted, getting his arms beneath Brian's back and legs and carefully lifted him up and gently placed him onto the bed. 

Brian watched as Dan pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his belt, all while he opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and box of condoms. 

He didn't even have a chance to question how Dan knew where to find the items before a voice ‘sounded’ in his mind. 

_"No cover! Danny bare mate!"_

"What?" Brian muttered to himself. 

_"Box! No box! Must tie! Knot!"_

"What the fuck!" Brian swore, causing Dan to pause in removing his jeans. 

"Brian?" 

Brian quickly shook his head. 

"Nothing Danny." 

He then turned inward. 

_"What the hell are you talking about? Danny isn't a wolf. He can't knot me. Also, that's fucking gross."_

_"Not listen! Knot release! Release in you, I! Need release!"_

Brian paused, thinking over what he was 'hearing'. 

He had did a lot of research on wolves back when he was first turned. 

He knew how they mated but what was his wolf side saying?

Need release? 

Brian's eyes then widened. 

_"Danny has to come in me?"_

_"Yes! That it! Need release! Mate bare!"_

Brian let out a breath and glanced over at Dan, who was pulling off his boxers and socks. His cock bounced up and lightly tapped his stomach. 

Dan needed to fuck him raw. Without a condom. 

Apparently, the mating wasn't complete if Dan didn't come inside him. 

Brian looked away, feeling his already warm skin heating further. 

He couldn't believe this. 

Dan climbed onto the bed, moving with seemingly unwavering confidence. 

Brian wished he had even half of that. 

"Brian? You ready?" Dan asked. 

Brian looked over to see Dan kneeling beside him, a condom in one hand and the bottle of lube in the other. 

"Um, we don't uh...we don't need that." Brian said, looking down at the condom, wishing his blush would fade away. 

Dan looked down at his hand. His own face warming as he realized what Brian was saying. 

"...You’re sure?" He asked, turning and placing the small package onto the nightstand. 

Brian looked away again. 

"Yeah. I uh, I need you to come in me, for the...mating to count." 

Dan let out a steady breath. Not bothering to question it.

Brian knew what he needed.

"Oh, okay." Dan said, placing a hand on Brian's chest. 

"Can you lie back? I need to stretch you first." 

Brian felt like his head would explode if he blushed any harder. Nodding he moved up on the bed and laid back. 

After a moment of hesitation, he spread his legs. 

Dan could practically feel the nerves vibrating off of Brian. He wondered if Brian could tell he was in the same boat. 

They both were tense and the situation was growing more and more uncomfortable and awkward. 

Dan placed the lube to the side and moved between Brian's legs and crawled over him. 

His gaze traveling over Brian's heated skin, his hand lightly trailing up his chest, through the grayish hairs, until he reached his face, lightly cupping Brian's cheek. 

Brian's blue eyes stared up into brown ones. His mouth slightly parted as his breathing picked up. 

"Can I kiss you, Bri?" Dan whispered, rubbing the pad of his thumb along Brian's skin. 

Brian swallowed thickly, seeing the heat within Dan's eyes and nodded. 

Dan dipped down, covering Brian's lips with his own. 

Brian groaned as he relaxed into the kiss. Feeling the press and pull of Dan's lips against his. 

He then felt Dan's tongue poke teasingly between his parted lips before retreating. 

Brian opened his mouth in invitation and Dan didn't hesitate to take it. 

His tongue diving into Brian's mouth, deepening the kiss, causing them both to groan deep in their throats as their tongues swirled together in a sensual duel. 

Dan then moved to the side, straddling Brian's thigh and grabbed the bottle of lube, popping it open, all without breaking the kiss. 

He wanted to keep Brian distracted and relaxed as possible. 

From his research and own past experience, he knew that this part could become messy if not done correctly. 

Brian was completely lost in Dan's kiss. 

His senses filled with Dan's touch. 

His taste.

His scent. 

Surrounding Brian and a blanket of warmth and comfort. 

Distantly he felt a pressure coming from somewhere and Dan muttering for him to relax and let him in. 

Brian wasn't sure what he was talking about but wordlessly obeyed. 

Pushing all of the tension out of his body and leaving himself open and at Dan's mercy. 

But he knew it was okay. 

Dan loved him and would never hurt him on purpose. 

Eventually, Dan pulled back, breaking the kiss and Brian would never admit the pitiful whine that came out of him, as he tried to pull Dan back to him. 

He was rewarded with a soft laugh and a light kiss on the cheek. Not at all what Brian wanted. 

Brian opened his eyes to see, Dan kneeling between his legs, rubbing lube over his cock. 

"You going to stretch me now?" Brian panted out. 

Dan's smile widened, as he leaned forward, pressing the head of his cock to Brian's entrance, causing Brian's eyes to widen, as the head began to enter. 

"Already done." He said, slowly pushing forward. 

"Wha-ohhhh!" Brian let out a loud moan. His head dropping back as Dan's cock breached the loose muscles of his rear. 

When had Dan stretched him? 

During the kiss? 

Brian couldn't believe it. His body was easily stretching and accommodating to Dan's cock, with hardly any pain. Just a small stinging sensation. 

Seemed there was some truth to Dan's constant bragging of his buttsex prowess. 

"Fuck." Dan grunted out. "So tight." 

"Ah! Ah! D-Danny!" Brian gasped out, feeling Dan's cock slowly filling him up. 

Bottoming out, Dan paused, giving Brian and himself a chance to adjust to the new sensations. 

"F-Fuck." Brian groaned. 

"Y-You alright, Bri?" Dan said, panting lightly. His arms slightly trembling from holding himself above Brian. 

Brian nodded. 

He could feel the heat returning. 

Increasing. 

He was close. 

Close to completing the mating he needed. 

Lifting his legs, Brian wrapped them around Dan's waist, locking them at the ankles. 

"D-Danny. Need you. Fuck me, please." 

Dan let out a low groan. His cock twitching deep within Brian. 

He couldn't believe how Brian could so easily affect him. 

Seeing his partner, his best friend, flushed red, with lidded eyes, impaled on his cock, begging to be fucked. 

It was beyond sexy. 

Beyond anything Dan had ever dreamed of. 

"Okay, Brian." Dan said, leaning down and kissing him. 

He then sat back up and pulled his hips back, Brian moaning at the drag of his rim against Dan's cock. 

Dan pulled out until only the tip was within Brian and meeting Brian's eyes, he snapped his hips forward. 

Brian's head dropped back as Dan began a steady pace, thrusting in and out of him. 

The slight burn turning into warm pleasure. 

Scratching that itch of desperate need deep inside of him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Brian repeated as Dan continued to thrust into him. 

Dan then shifted his hips and Brian found himself crying out and arching off of the bed. 

"There it is." He heard Dan whisper to himself. 

The pleasure was spreading throughout Brian's body. 

Dan fucking into him. Hitting his prostate with each pass. 

The sensations were becoming too much. 

Dan leaned down, pressing their bodies flush together. Brian's cock trapped between them, stimulated by the back and forth slide of Dan's heated skin. 

He could already feel the inferno centering into his core. 

He was getting close. 

""D-Danny...I-I'm gon-, " Brian was cut off as Dan covered his mouth with his own. 

Brian moaned into the kiss, gasping for air when Dan pulled away. 

"Come on Bri! That's it! Come for me! Let go!" 

Brian's back arched up, his fingers digging into the sheets. His mouth open in a silent scream. 

Dan could feel the wetness spreading against his skin as Brian's cock twitched, spurting cum all over them. 

Brian's body stiffened, causing him to clench tightly around Dan. 

"Shit!" Dan swore as he picked up his pace. Drilling into Brian, chasing his own release. 

Dan choked out a gasp as his body froze, hip pressed firmly against Brian's rear. His cock pumping his seed deep within. 

Heavy breathing filled the room as Brian and Dan both struggled to catch their breath. Each slowly coming down from their highs. 

After several moments, Dan could feel himself calming down. His heartbeat and breathing returning to normal. 

Dan gently pulled out of Brian, earning him an adorable whine. 

He watched in awe as his cum began to leak out of Brian's hole. 

He let out a steady breath. 

They did it. 

They had sex. 

Had mated. 

Looking up at Brian, sprawled out on the bed. Covered in drying cum. His skin returning to its normal color. 

A relieved and satisfied expression on his face. 

It had been some time since Dan had last seen him looking so relaxed. 

And knowing that he was the one to give him that. 

Taking care of him. 

Like Dan always wanted to do. 

It was finally over. 

Brian's eyes slowly opened as he felt the bed shift. 

He turned his head to see Dan walking into the attached bathroom. 

The sound of the sink turning on reached his ears. 

Dan reappeared with a wet cloth in hand. 

Seeing Brian watching him, he blushed lightly and walked over. 

It should have been weird to openly stare at Dan's nude body like he was but Brian couldn't bring himself to care. 

He was too relieved to think too hard on much of anything. 

The heavy heat that had broiled beneath his skin for so long was finally gone. 

He and Dan had had sex. 

Fulfilling the needs of his werewolf biology. 

Mating with the one he chose. 

The one he loved. 

Dan sat down on the bed and began wiping the cum off of Brian's body with the cloth. 

"How you feelin'?" He asked. 

"Feelin' good. Real good. Normal" Brian slurred out, still feeling worn out. 

Dan smiled. 

"I'm glad." He said, wiping up the last bit of cum and placing the cloth onto the nightstand. 

"Now what?" Brian asked, slowly pushing himself up. Wincing at the slight soreness in his rear. 

Dan watched, fighting the urge to reach out and help him. 

He knew that now that Brian was feeling better again, he'd want to take some of the control he lost back. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

Brian gestured between their nude bodies. 

"This. How does this change things?" 

Dan shrugged. 

"It doesn't have to change anything if you don't want it to. We're still going at your pace, Brian." 

Brian leaned his head back on the headboard and stared up at the ceiling. 

His pace, huh? 

It didn't feel like they could go back to taking things slow. 

They had just crossed a huge threshold. 

Granted, it was more of a necessity than something Brian wanted but it still happened. 

Dan had just fucked Brian. 

They had sex. 

There was no going back on that and Brian didn't know how to feel about it. 

In fact, it felt like his emotions were all muted in some way. 

He wasn't feeling much of anything, except relief. 

_"Mate here. Mate satisfy. You, I content."_

Brian frowned. 

What was that supposed to mean? 

Was he in some kind of euphoric state? 

_"Yes! With mate, happy. Take time. True self later."_

Brian's head lolled over to the side, meeting Dan's eyes. 

The feeling of love welling up in him, just from looking at him. 

A small smile formed on his lip, causing Dan to raise an eyebrow in question. 

Brian reached out a hand towards Dan, who took it in his own, and pulled him over to sit beside him. 

Dan automatically raised his arm as Brian leaned into his side, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. 

"It doesn't matter. At least, not now." Brian said, pressing his body closer to Dan's. "We can figure it out later. I just want to be here with you." 

Dan smiled, kissing Brian on the head. 

"Sounds like a plan." 

"Thank you, Danny. For everything." Brian said, his eyes beginning to slide shut. 

Dan reached down and grabbed the covers and pulling them over their chilled bodies. 

"You don't have to thank me, Brian." He said. 

He shifted himself and Brian, until they were lying down, Brian turning on his side and tangling their legs together. 

"I'm always happy to be there for you." 

Brian snuggled closer. 

"Love Danny." He mumbled. Sleep pulling him under. 

"Danny best mate." 

Dan chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Brian, pulling him close. 

"Love you too, Brian." Dan said as his own eyes slid shut. 

"My mate." 


	29. (Fic) Taking care of Dan

_“This is stupid. We really shouldn't be doing this."_

Brian ignored the voice and kept running at a moderate pace.

_"Seriously, turn back now."_

Letting out a growl, Brian's eyes narrowed. "Not see Danny? Sure? Not go when need?"

He was met with silence that was all too telling. 

Glancing over at the nearby road, seeing the many cars stuck in a traffic jam, he turned his attention back in front of him.

_"You're drifting towards the highway again."_

"Right. Sorry. Is difficult. Much further?"

_"No, we're almost at his exit. Hope he doesn't get mad at us."_

"No mad. Us mate. Danny love."

_"Whatever. There it is. Follow the road going left."_

Brian adjusted his direction and continued running. He had been running for about fifteen minutes now, heading to Dan's house.

The full moon hung high in the sky. It's glow illuminating the semi-dark landscape around him. Brian had found out that Dan was sick with the flu and couldn't come over to watch him. He had arranged for Arin to stay with him.

Brian, initially, had every intention of spending the full moon night with Arin, despite his lingering worry for Dan.

At least he did, until the full moon rose and he changed. The wolf took over and did not like the idea of Dan being sick and not being at his side.

Before Brian knew it, he was outside his home and running along side of the road towards Dan's house. 

His human side tried to reason with him with no luck. He was not leaving his mate alone when he was weak and vulnerable.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan groaned, hearing the familiar jingle of his phone going off.

Rolling over to the edge of his massive bed, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?" He muttered, before turning his head to cough.

"Dan! Is Brian over there?"

Dan frowned at the question. "Arin? Umm, no he's not? He's not home?" He asked, starting to feel worried.

"No! I didn't get an answer, so I let myself in. He's not here and his bedroom window is open. Where could he be?"

Letting out another series of coughs, Dan clutched at his congested chest, taking a moment to calm himself from the fit.

Brian wasn't there? On a full moon night? Where could he be?

"Hey Dan? You sound pretty bad. Want me to come over?" Arin asked, concern clear in his tone.

Dan was about to answer when he heard a scratching at his window.

"Hold on, Arin." Dan said, slowly pushing himself off his bed and onto his unsteady feet.

Holding himself up with one hand against the wall, he made his way over to his window. He looked out it to see two glowing eyes staring at him out of the darkness. Fear quickly gripped his heart. 

Before he could say anything the eyes moved closer.

"Danny!"

A large, hunched over wolf grinned at him with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Dan let out a heavy sigh of relief that immediately turned into another coughing fit causing Brian's smile to fade. His expression becoming worried.

"Open window, Danny."

"Dan? You still there? What was that?" Arin frantically asked.

"Yeah. I'm here." Dan said, as he reached up and unlocked the window. He let out a pained grunt as he used what little strength he had to push the window up an inch.

Without any of his normal finesse, Brian stuck his claws into the window screen and pulled it free. He waited for Dan to back away from the window before pushing the frame the rest of the way open and using his muscular fur covered arms to lift himself into the room, wiggling to fit his broad form through the small opening.

Dan sat back down on the bed and watched as Brian dropped to the floor, quickly shaking his body before turning around and shutting the window and locking it. He made a mental note to buy another window screen.

"Dan?" Arin's concerned voice came from his phone, startling him.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Arin. It was just Brian."

"What! What's he doing over there?" Dan shrugged. That was a good question. He looked down at Brian, who was sitting on his haunches, his head nuzzling into Dan's lap. 

Smiling, Dan lifted a hand atop Brian's head and scratched behind his ears.

"Brian, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Brian raised his head up and gave a small lick to Dan's cheek, having long since learned full licks weren't welcome.

"Danny sick. Come help. Take care of mate." He explained. Dan let out a giggle before turning his head to cough.

"Ya hear that, Arin?" He said into his phone.

"…Yeah…is that okay? I can come get him or stay over with you guys." Brian let out a low growl.

"No. Danny my mate. I care for."

Seeing such a large wolf pouting, Dan couldn't help but roll his eyes. "It's fine, Arin. We'll be okay. If we need anything, I'll call. Alright?"

"If you're sure…okay. Night guys."

"Goodnight." Dan said, hanging up the phone and placing it beside him on the bed.

Reaching out, Dan cupped Brian's cheek, combing his fingers through the thick fur. "Can't believe you came all the way over here." He said, voice full of amusement. "No one saw you, right?"

Leaning into Dan's touch, Brian nodded. "No people see. Stayed out of light. Away from roads."

"That's goo-" Dan cut himself off, turning his head and coughing.

Brian stood up and looked around. He could see only a bottle of water and some cough drops on the nightstand.

"Where medicine?" He asked. 

Still coughing, Dan pointed to the opened door of the attached bathroom.

Brian went into the bathroom and turned on the light. Seeing the bottle of Theraflu on the counter, he stood up on his hind legs. He stared hard at the small cup next to it and looked down at his large claws.

How was he going to do this?

"Just bring it here, Brian. I can at least take it myself."

Brian let out a huff, disappointed in himself. He wanted to help but it seemed like there wouldn't be much he could do in his current form. 

Turning on the faucet, he ran his claws under the water, managing to squirt some soap on his palms and awkwardly lather it up to his forearms. 

Once done, he resisted the urge to shake his fur and grabbed a towel off the rack, quickly dabbing his fur dry. He then gently picked up the bottle and cup, he went back into the bedroom and held the items out to Dan.

"Thanks." Dan said.

After struggling a bit with the cap, Dan managed to get it off and pour himself the appropriate dosage. 

Grimacing at the taste, Dan placed the bottle and cup onto the nightstand and let himself fall back onto his bed.

"Danny?" Brian jumped to his paws, tail erect, alarmed and alert.

Dan placed an arm over his forehead. "I'm alright, Brian. Just sore and tired."

Brian watched quietly as Dan rolled over onto his side with a sigh and curled up into a ball, his eyes slipping shut. 

Reaching over, Brian grabbed the edge of the covers and pulled them over Dan's body. He moved to sit back down, prepared to watch over Dan through the night, when a gurgling sound caught his attention.

His ears twitching back and forth, Brian looked for the source of the sound. "What that?" He quietly said to himself. 

Dan groaned softly in his sleep, rolling over onto his other side. Brian stared at him, his eyes widening as he heard the strange sound again.

It was coming from Dan.

Carefully leaning over, Brian hovered over his form, pressing his ear close. The sound was coming from Dan's stomach.

"Danny hungry?" Brian said. 

Moving back, Brian stared at Dan's back watching as it rose and fell with each labored breath. He probably hadn't had anything to eat all day. His appetite wasn't the best when he was healthy much less when he was sick.

Making his decision, Brian headed towards the bedroom door and opened it. Sparing a glance back at Dan, he left the door partially opened and made his way down the hall to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Brian used his snout to flip up the light switch before rising back onto his hind legs. He looked around the open space wondering what to do. 

He'd been in the kitchen with Dan many times but didn't necessarily pay attention to what he was doing. He knew Dan needed food but what kind.

_"Soup."_

"Hmm? Soup for Danny?"

Brian searched his memory, pulling on the human side of his brain that he usually ignored. Warm soup could fill Dan's empty stomach and was light enough to not upset it. Beyond that, Brian wasn't sure what more he could do for Dan.

With a plan firmly in his mind, Brian walked over to a cabinet and pulled open the door. Hesitating a moment, he curled a claw around the handle of a small pot and took it over to the stove, placing it on top of the burner.

He stared at the knobs, taking his time to figure out just which one to turn. Having not paid much attention to his claws before, he was somewhat surprised to see that they resembled human fingers. 

Staring at the digits, he bent them into a position to grip a knob. He turned it and heard a series of clicks before a flame burst upward from the burner, startling him and making him move back and down onto all fours, his ears flat on his head.

Seeing there was no danger, Brian let out a huff of embarrassment. He stood back up and turned the knob in the other direction, lowering the flame. He then placed the pot over it.

Searching his memory once more, he approached another cabinet and opened it. There were several cans lining the inside. His blue eyes scanned over the labels until he found the familiar red and white can. 

Grabbing it, he went back to the stove and turned the can over in his hand, wondering how to open it. He didn't see the metal loop that was in his memories. A contraption with a turning mechanism popped into his mind but he dismissed it. He'd never figure out how to get his wolf fingers to work it correctly.

Looking at his claws, he focused in on the sharp nails at the end. Placing the tip onto the edge of the can, he pushed down. The metal easily gave way.

Brian's tail began to wag as he moved his nail, following the circular path of the can and gently lifted the lid. He then tilted the can and watched as the thin long strands and yellowish liquid with bits of pink chunks poured into the pot.

Brian let out a happy 'woof', proud of himself.

He was capable of providing food for his human mate.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan groaned, wearily blinking open his eyes. He stared at the wall, waiting for his muggy mind to clear.

He still felt terrible. His body aching, nose still stopped up, and chills running through his body. He'd gotten hit hard this time around. He should've gotten his flu shot. It was such a mistake not to, considering how prone he was to getting sick, despite getting better over the years.

Dan envied Brian's immune system. He hardly got sick and it was even rarer now that he was part wolf.

Brian!

Eyes opening wide, Dan quickly sat up, instantly regretting it as he waited for the dizzy spell to pass.

Brian had come over, didn't he? Where was he?

Pushing off the covers, Dan swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, taking a few seconds to make sure he was steady. Grabbing one of his blankets, he wrapped himself with it and slowly made his way to the bedroom door.

Walking down the dark hall, Dan could hear the click clacking of nails on the floor and could see the light to the kitchen on. Worried, he moved a tad faster. Entering the kitchen, Dan was surprised with what he saw.

Brian was standing near the stove, holding a pot over a bowl, pouring the contents into it. He then placed the bowl onto a tv tray and walked over to another counter where a saucer of sliced strawberries were. He gently picked up the small dish and brought it over to the tray.

Dan leaned against the entrance, his lips curling up in a smile as he watched Brian. His large tail swishing from side to side behind him as he hummed a tune, Dan recognized as 'Danny don't you know'.

A sudden coughing fit, alerted Brian to Dan's presence. He whirled around, eyes wide, surprised to see Dan out of bed.

"Danny? Up now? Should be in bed." Brian lightly scolded, rushing over and holding Dan up as his fit passed.

Dan cleared his throat and smiled up at Brian, leaning against his larger body. His arms wrapping around him, hands digging into his fur.

"I'm okay. Wanted to see what you were up to. Sorry for falling asleep on you."

Brian rubbed his head against Dan's. "No sorry. Danny sick. Can't help. I take care."

"By fixing me dinner?" Dan asked with a chuckle.

Brian nodded, pulling out of Dan's hold, after making sure he wouldn't fall over. "Yes. I make food. Provide for mate. Did best."

Dan walked over to the counter and looked down at the tray, seeing the chicken noodle soup, fruit and bottled water. "I'm sure it's great. Thank you, Brian."

Brian's tail began to wag faster. "Welcome! For Danny anything. I do." He said. "Now you eat?"

Dan nodded, looking back at Brian. "Can you bring it to the living room? We can watch a movie together while I eat."

Brian hurried over and carefully gripped the sides of the tray, picking it up and followed Dan into the living room.

Waiting for Dan to sit down and get comfortable, Brian gently placed the tray on his lap and fetched the remote from off the tv stand. Placing the remote onto the couch, he lowered himself onto all fours and sat on the floor before Dan.

Dan picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soup. He mentally smiled to himself, feeling Brian's eyes completely focused on him.

Taking a small sip of the soup, he slowly chewed on the noodles and bits of chicken, his eyes closing as the warmth spread throughout his body. The flavor pleasing to his taste buds.

Opening his eyes, he smiled up at Brian, who was waiting with bated breath.

"Danny like?" He asked, nervously.

Dan nodded. "Yes, Brian. I like it a lot." He said taking in another spoonful. "This is awesome. You did great."

Brian jumped to his feet and hopped around, mindful of the furniture.

"See! I can do! Take care of Danny! My mate! I take care!"

Dan's smile widened as he continued to eat his soup and watch Brian pat himself on the back.

He couldn't wait to tell Brian about this when he was human again.


	30. Crossover with Incubus Brian AU

LZ-I just had the most ridiculous thought of Incubus Brian playing around with ‘realm hopping’ and it’s already late at night, the moon full in the sky and when he appears in his and Dan’s bedroom, he finds himself abruptly thrown to the floor, flat on his back with a giant wolf snarling and growling on top of him. Dan is still in bed staring at him with no recognition and fearful eyes. 

SG-BRIAN NO YOU'LL BREAK THE UNIVERSE 

BH-someone took a wrong turn at albuquerque 

LZ-Later on after explanations are made, werewolf Brian is sitting close to a deeply blushing Dan, feeling so embarrassed after they learn the nature of Incubus Brian’s and his Dan’s relationship. Is there not a dimension out there where the intimacy between he and Dan has a normal beginning? 

SG-great now i'm feeling guilt over fictional monster aus lol 

BH-this is a cute idea hahaha 

brian just wants to take a peek at all the other iterations of themselves 

BH-i like the idea that he managed to remain unseen in most of the dimensions he passed through, but werewolf!bri was the only one perceptive enough to catch him 

also, after all the lengths dan has gone to to reassure brian that he’d never, ever be scared, it’d make his blood run cold to see a dan that’s afraid of him 

or at least feel very wrong to him 

SG-it's gonna get branded into his head for a while. it's not his danny, but it's _a_ danny, and that fucks him up a bit 

that danny had a goddamn werewolf brian! hwy would he be scared?? 

BH-also, re: intimacy; they’re both just like “wait you met doing what now” 

SG-dammit now i'm having multiverse feelings 

BH-i just pictured were!bri tackling demon b to the floor and landing with a soft thump on nothing as he teleports just out of reach, somewhere very close to the ceiling all the wolf can do is growl and snap angrily at him and try to chomp on his tail, which he snatches out of reach just in time 

SG-the fact that demon boy didn't decide to immediately hop out of that dimension is astounding lmao 

also the idea of dan either shouting in surprise or yelling brian's name and both of the brian's turning to him is hilarious to me 

at least i can keep imagining that this is all just danny's awful writing bc nb is an actual romance expert 

well, maybe not _expert_ but you know what i mean 

BH-anyone is a bigger expert than danny 

also that’s a good point re: getting the fuck out, maybe it threw him for a loop bc he wasn’t expecting to be noticed haha 

d: BRIAN both of them: ???? 

oh no brian is so proud of it/excited to curse us he posted it on instagram 

SG-of course he did, the fucker lmao 

BH-okay demon b getting snapped and snarled at by wolf b is too funny to me 

doubly so bc he’s so protective he doesn’t even recognize that this scary floating monster man looks just like him 

SG-he sensed a threat and will stop at nothing to protect his danny 

LZ-Hahaha you guys went in a different direction. I was thinking that he was randomly hopping around and he stopped when he got to his but didn’t realize right away until he had a werewolf in his face. 

BH-like he overshot or just wasn’t paying attention? either way multiverses are fun, thank you for having this idea 

LZ-Yep the universe looked similar and he just immediately pops into the identical house which is Dan’s but in his universe it’s his and Dan’s. Like the only major difference is that Brian is a werewolf. 

BH-brian, fleetingly: wait when did we get a dog 

while said “dog” is leaping at him and trying to pin him down 

LZ-“WHO YOU!!!??? WHY HERE!!!??” And Incu-Brian can’t help but snicker at this overly large pup and his simple sentences and that just pisses off Were-Brian. And he goes to bite him but gets nothing but air. And Incu-Brian is on the other side of the room near Dan with his hands up having teleported and Dan yelps in surprise, drawing both of their attention and Incu-Brian freezes, seeing the cold fear directed towards him and he hardly reacts as a large claw grabs him and throws him into the wall. He’s so in shock seeing such an expression on Dan’s face aimed at him. Dan has never been afraid of him. He’s just sitting there on the floor amongst the broken plaster, a bruise spreading over his arm. Were-Brian standing between him and Dan, still growling with all of his teeth showing. Dan comes up behind him, lightly gripping his fur and gets a closer look at their shell shocked intruder and his eyes widen, seeing the grayish hair, slightly pudged tummy and very familiar blue eyes. “B-Brian?” 

BH-so familiar and yet so foreign all at once 

LZ-And how blown would Were-Brian’s mind be? Finding out supernatural beings was enough but multi-verse is real and there are even more planes of existence. His entire world is turned upside down once again and Incu-Brian finds his reactions amusing but hides it. He can tell that deep down he and this wolf are extremely similar in how they deal with others thoughts about them. 

BH-brian’s probably so frustrated he’s stuck as a wolf rn, he has so many questions 

or rebuttals, he’s not sure which 

LZ-Incu-Brian would at least stay until morning to give Brian a chance to ask questions, no matter how tempting it would be to just pop out and get back to his, not nervous around him, Danny. Seriously Dan stop staring at him like that. Were-Brian would notice and nuzzle against Dan, giving him a small lick. “Okay, Danny. Him me. All me love Danny.” And Incu-Brian would let out a small laugh and shift to his human form. “He’s right you know? Seems like the one constant in every dimension that we exist.” Dan would relax then. This may not be his Brian but it was still a Brian and the longer he watched the more similarities he could see. He came off as more confident and bold but the insecurities were still just below the surface. Dan would then notice how uncomfortable Incu-Brian seems, pulling at his conjured up t shirt. “Hey.” Incu-Brian looks up. “Yes?” Dan gives him a warm smile. “You can change back if you want. I mean if I’m fine with this giant furball, a few demon accessories seems okay too.” And Incu-Brian is shocked, feeling the same way as he did when he and his Dan were still getting to know one another. To think after all this time, acceptance still means so much to him. Were-Brian would nod, showing his large clawed hand. “Wolf. Demon. Human. All Brian. Danny care Brian. All us. It okay.” And Incu-Brian smiles as he changes back. “Yeah. I get it.” 

BH-that’s so sweet, aww :’) 

SG-"all me love danny" i'm fucking _weeping_

BH-now all i can think of is brian entertaining the wolf with his tricks, and maybe also amusing this dan 

just like, making little tongues of flame for him to swipe at or something 

SG-that's adorable oimg 

BH-the wolf tries to bat at his tail out of curiosity and he panics 

LZ-And Were-Brian tips his head at the reaction. “What wrong?” Incu-Brian laughs nervously. “Ahaha, just uh, the tails off limits.” Dan’s smile widens, understanding after learning of his and his Dan’s relationship. A mischievous glint in his eyes. “Sensitive, huh?” And Incu-Brian blushes hotly. Amazed at just how similar this Dan is to his. That dom persona hidden but still visible. Wolf boy still has a lot to discover in his growing relationship. “Yeah, a bit.” He says, answering Dan’s question. Were-Brian’s ears perk. “Ah! Like belly rub? Ear scratch? I like too. Danny does. No like? Tail scratch?” Incu-Brian smiles wistfully, still seeing Dan’s smile shift into a knowing smirk. “No. I like it. Only when my Danny does it.” Were-Brian nods. “Understand. Danny best.” 

BH-he’s so naïve asjdskdsf 

LZ-He’s still in the early stages of his relationship. Sure there was the heat situation but Were-Brian has to be handled in a more delicate way. Dan’s holding back a lot in his relationship with him. Going at his pace. Making sure not to overwhelm him. 

But incu-Brian can see it. The potential for a loving dominant personality to develop. 

SG-all in good time 

oh yeah... the heat situation 

BH-Yep. Being forced into an intimate situation with Dan before he’s ready as opposed to Incu-Brian presenting himself to Dan, eager to feed. 

SG-at least during that whole thing, they were already dating 

LZ-Made it a bit easier. But having his body turn on him once again. Were-Brian has had a rough time but he’s got Dan and the rest of his pack just like Incu-Brian has Dan, Arin and Suzy. That support system is crucial to them. 

It’s actually interesting comparing the two. Such widely different but still similar situations. 

SG-YES! the "family" network, as it were 

LZ-The next day, Were-Brian is patiently waiting in Dan’s living room. Dan’s in the kitchen fixing breakfast. They are waiting for Incu-Brian to return. He was feeling antsy and decided to return to his dimension to check in with Dan. He had carved a foreign symbol into the wooden floor, creating an anchor since he had come to their dimension on accident. Were-Brian had so many questions. Questions he couldn’t ask while in his wolf form. He was simultaneously excited and scared of what other unknowns he’d get the chance to learn about.   
A sudden bright light flashed. The symbol glowing as a form materializes. Were-Brian stands, calling to Dan that he was back. Dan enters the room just as the light dies down and two beings appear. One was Incu-Brian and the other- “Arin?” Dan says, seeing the demon with his best friend underneath. Arin waves, looking from Were-Brian to Dan. “Hey guys.” He greets before turning back to Incu-Brian. “This is so fuckin weird, dude. They look just like them.” “Arin’s a demon in your dimension?” Were-Brian asks. “Actually just half. It’s a long story.” Arin says, his tail swishing about in excitement. Dan come closer, peering between Incu-Brian and Arin. “Why didn’t you bring your Dan?” 

Incu-Brian’s face fell. “I wish I could. There isn’t a safe way for humans to travel through dimensions. At least not yet. We had to leave him behind. Arin being half demon can handle it.” Were-Brian looks up in thought. “Do you think you could find a way?” Incu-Brian crosses arms and frowns. “ I don’t know. I’ve kinda been banned from the demon realm so I’ll have to find another source of research.” 

“Maybe a wizard or something.” Dan suggests. The other three look at him blankly. “What? I’m looking at two demons and a werewolf. You’re gonna tell me wizards don’t exist?” Arin laughs. “He has a point.” Incu-Brian nods. “I’ll look into it.” Arin then claps his claws together. “Okay so the werewolf thing.” He looks towards Were-Brian, his excitement spreading across his face. “Can I see it? Your werewolf form?” 

Incu-Brian rolls his eyes. “The main reason he wanted to come.” Were-Brian smiles, standing up and taking off his shirt. “It’s no problem.” Arin always had a contagious enthusiasm over seemingly little things. He didn’t mind indulging him. Were-Brian changes and Arin’s eyes get wider and wider. “That’s so awesome!” He says, teleporting around Were-Brian, rapidly asking questions. Incu-Brian meets Dan’s eyes and shrugs. Dan laughs. “Nice to know Arin’s the same across dimensions.” 

BH-i love how excited arin is about the whole thing 

SG-I unironically love this, its so cute!! 

BH-would the wolf be excited about a new friend or confused by arin darting around like that around him 

SG-wolf is brian, and brian has seen arin, so he'd know what's going on; but I think he'd still be instinctually curious still 

BH-tries to boop him and misses every time 

i just thought about incu!bri casually mentioning he still teaches physics in his dimension and were!bri snorting at the absurdity of it 

“at least i know you aren’t creating something out of nothing” 

“the irony isn’t lost on me, i assure you” 

SG-this whole thing is so great 

BH-he also takes note of how comfortable the other brian is even with so little clothing on and gets a little hot under the collar at the thought of doing the same around dan 

SG-isn't he... doing that? 

BH-he is, but i feel like it’s not nearly as casually; sort of like “i wish i could work up the courage to do this just because i want to be intimate with danny, and not as a side effect of something else”?? 

not so much jealousy but just “i want to be that confident about myself” 

SG-wait, which one are we talking about here, i'm so confused. i thought incubus bri was already strutting around in his natural getup at home?? esp given how far in this meeting supposedly happens? or are you talking about were-bri and the shy- and nervousness we gave him? 

BH-the latter! sorry, i thought it was clearer haha 

SG-ok! that makes more sense then lol 

LZ-Remember when Brian changes willingly, he has more control of his mind. So the wolf wouldn’t be as present. He takes over the most on full moon nights. 

But yes Brian would have the automatic reflex to try and catch Arin as he pop in and out of existence. Hearing how far along incu-Bri and his Dan are would make Were-Bri a bit jealous because he has all these issues holding him back but his Dan would catch the small sighs and wistful looks and assure him that what they have is fine. They have their own pace and there’s no need to rush trying to play catch-up to alternate versions of themselves. He’ll happily wait for Brian as long as it takes. 

SG-not to mention the fact that incubrian and his dan had a thing going on before dan even joined grumps, and there also wasn't a london, so they had even more time to get acquainted and romantically involved 

BH-i sort of see were!bri being kind of shy about it but also taking it as a kind of a sort of encouragement to himself, like “this is you, sort of, and danny doesn’t mind it at all” 

SG-YES 

BH-also arin absolutely wants to cuddle the shit out of this giant wolf 

a: “he looks so _soft_ —“ 

d & i!b: “ _arin_ ” 

were!bri’s sitting completely still watching this exchange but his tail wagging gives away his subconscious 

BH-eventually he gets tired of the back and forth and wriggles himself between arin’s arm and his side 

LZ-Yep. They had quite the head start. It would mostly be Brian’s mentality of, ‘you should be here. Why aren’t you here yet?’ Incu-Bri would probably have to give him a pep talk on the side and share that it wasn’t easy for him either. He and Dan were intimate way before the feelings and actual relationship happened. But were-Bri would definitely take it as encouragement that he’ll eventually have his own deep and intimate relationship with his Dan, when he’s sure he can handle it. He’d totally curl up against Arin. He’s probably the second person he’s most comfortable being with and this Arin isn’t that much different besides being a bit more sharp and pointy and is that a tail wrapping around him. 

BH-this has no right to be this adorable 

(it absolutely does) 

SG-PLEASE 

LZ-And maybe in a later visit, incu-Bri tells were-Bri about a gift he had gotten Dan for the holidays and were-Bri is intrigued. He has incu-Bri secretly carve another symbol and covers it with a rug. And when it’s Dan’s birthday or something, he comes back to open the gateway and were-Brian is able to give his Dan a baby unicorn. 

BH-omfg incu!bri takes that picture (if were bri and Arin cuddling) to show to his dan later and dan is immediately upset he can’t meet him 

LZ-Incu Bri assures him that if there is a way to let Dan travel between dimensions safely, he’ll find it.   
(maybe some more unknown abilities of the bond mark? I know we hinted at it maybe extending Dan’s lifespan) 

BH-“i can’t believe i’ve never thought to ask you to shapeshift into a giant dog” 

LZ-Brian would immediately change. Dan has never asked him to change before and there’s now something he’d actually like to see. “I’m pretty sure this is what he looked like. Though his height fluctuates.” Brian would say, looking down at his now fur covered body. Dan would jump into his arms, giving him a big hug. “That’s what he looks like? So awesome!” Brian would laugh hugging him back, glad something so simple brings such happiness to Dan. After Dan’s calmed down, he’d ask Brian to change back and kisses him, sliding a hand back to the base of his tail causing Brian to shiver. “As much as I liked that, this version of you I love the most. Thanks for humoring me.” Brian can’t believe how lucky he is to have Dan in his life. 

SG-now that's what i fucking like to see dammit 

BH-i love these soft monster Aus 

SG-they're so damn good. And so fun!! especially since in our little corner of the fandom, brian is way more fun to play with. so many succubus and vampire dan aus... booooooriiiiiiing 

LZ-Yep. Both Dans may show a curiosity for the other Brian but ultimately they are happy with who they have and would never give them up for anything. 

BH-dan, semi-jokingly: okay now can there be two of you b: and you called me the greedy one 

LZ-B: (mischievous glint in eyes) but you know Arin’s getting better at his shape shifting... D:(sputters) no no! I’m good. Just kiddin around. 

BH-play it cool, daniel 


End file.
